The Darkness Saga: One Piece
by LordUnicron
Summary: In the universe, there are three boys, each one holding a power from Creation: Time, Space, and Darkness. After being taken from their World, they find themselves in the World of Pirates. One is betrayed by two, so he joins the ranks of the Straw Hat Pirates. By fighting along side them, this boy unknowingly follows a predetermined path that leads to his ultimate fate.
1. The Powers Reveal Themselves

**One Piece: The Darkness Saga **

**I do not own One Piece, all rights go to the creator, Eiichiro Oda. I just got the idea in my head and I wanted to write it down. There are also themes that are in the Kingdom Hearts series, so I don't own them either. In this fiction, the Kingdom Hearts series and the One Piece series doesn't exist as a video game series and manga series respectfully. Please, no negative comments. I'll accept any ways to improve the writing style though. Please enjoy!**

Chapter 1 The Powers Reveal Themselves

I was excited. I was going back to the place I considered my true home. I was going to see my cousin graduate from high school. I don't know how he feels, not quite yet, for you see, I am- I was junior in high school and my name is… hm… I can't seem to remember my name. I remember everything else but my name. I can remember what I looked like as well. I had short brown hair with blue eyes. I had some muscle definition, but not enough to brag about. I was also average in height.

Well, as I was saying I going to my cousins graduation. I thought the ceremony itself was boring, but this day was special to Brett. He was only a year older than myself, and he has a sister and a brother. His brother's name is Kyle. His sister's is…is um… interesting, anyone's name other than Brett's and Kyle's.

After the ceremony, we walked around the small Washington woods like we did when we were younger. We talked about our past and our future, but we had about feeling in the pit of our stomachs that something was going to wrong about our futures.

As we were talking we finally realized that it was getting dark and we had walked for a long time, going to a spot in the woods that we never seen before.

"Great. You know where we are Kyle?" I said.

"How the hell am I supposed to know?" he said, "Let me just call mom." He searched his pockets, yet he couldn't find his cell phone. "Damn it, I forgot my cell. Did you guys bring yours?" he asked. Brett and I shook our heads no. Then, we heard the sound of thunder and saw a flash of lightning.

"Looks like it's about to storm. Lets go find some shelter." said Brett.

As we were running to find some shelter, it started to rain. Once we were soaked to the bone, we saw a cave during the next flash of lightning.

"Lets hurry up and get in there, guys." I said. We walked into the cave and tried to warm up. After about an hour we started to think how long this storm was going to last.

"Did you guys even hear that there was going to be a storm tonight?" Brett asked.

"I thought the weather forecast was for clear skies for the next three days." I said.

"Well apparently not" said Kyle.

Then all of a sudden there was a weird noise. Like a high pitched screech.

"What the hell was that?" we said in unison.

We looked to the left and saw something. It was a small, pitch-black creature, humanoid in appearance. It had long antennae, and it looked like it was searching for something. Then, it suddenly looked at the three of us and attacked. We tried running away, but it tackled me down to the ground. It then flipped me over and tried to pierce my chest with it's claws, but I grabbed its wrists. As I was holding it back, Kyle and Brett grabbed some branches and started to beat it off me. It easily avoided it, and then started to attack me again, but Kyle stood between it and I, and tried to protect me. As Brett helped me up, Kyle told us to run. Which we did. After we got a ways away, we heard Kyle scream. We ran back as fast as we could, ashamed that we listened to him.

"KYLE!" we said in unison once we got back.

We then saw the black creature standing over his body, holding a glowing red object, in the shape of a heart. As the heart began to fade, something began to happen to me. I felt so much anger towards the dark creature. I wanted to erase its very existence. Then, I ran toward it. When I was about to hit it, my hand was surrounded in a pitch black aura, darker than the creature. And when I hit it, not only was it blown away, it exploded. Once I got calmed down, I looked over at Kyle.

"Oh my God, Kyle!" I screamed. I ran over to Brett and Kyle. Brett was crying.

"His heart isn't beating!" he screamed.

We didn't know what to do. I started to cry, thinking that I had lost a member of my family. Then, I noticed a light red glow. Looked an I saw that it was the red heart that the creature took out of Kyle. I grabbed it and it began to grow brighter. Brett noticed and the look on his face seemed to show that he had the same idea that I had.

"Here, he's your brother. You should put it back in him." I said, giving him the heart.

"Okay." he said. He then put the heart on Kyle's chest. The heart then began to glow even brighter and it went into his chest. After it entered, Kyle began to glow red, just as bright as the heart. Then, a pulse wave was released. It was so powerful that it caused a hole to appear in the sky, and it lit up the entire forest in a brilliant red light. Kyle then opened his eyes and took in a deep breath, like he was under water for five minutes and finally rose to the surface for air.

"Kyle!" Brett and I said in unison. We were so overjoyed that we jumped on him and gave him a hug.

"What's up?" he said both groggily and surprised.

"We thought you were dead!" Brett said.

""That monster killed you!" I said.

"I'm still here aren't I?" He asked angrily.

"I guess you are." I smiled.

We then started to walk back to town. During the walk, Brett asked me about my powers.

"So what did you do back there?" He asked.

"What do you mean?" Kyle asked.

"I'm talking about what how he obliterated that creature. His hand started glowing in a black aura or something, and when he hit it, it exploded!" Brett explained.

We talked about it till we heard people yelling our names and we saw lights from flash lights. We then promised not to discuss what happened with the others. Over the next three weeks, we would often go to the forest to help train my abilities. We noticed how I have gotten much faster reflexes, and that I'm faster and stronger. To help aide in my abilities, Kyle had bought swords, in secret. During our training sessions, Brett cut of a few of my fingers, yet I grew them back immediately. They were also becoming proficient in using the swords.

-Meanwhile-

In the woods where the creature attacked the three young teens, where the red pulse spread across the forest, there was a blinding flash. When the flash subsided, there were three large men standing in the forest. Two of the men were exceptionally dressed, wearing mostly white. One man looked older than the other, but they were relatively the same age.

"Sengoku, are you sure we should do this? He's just a child, the same age as Luffy." Said the older looking one, with a scar over his left eye.

"Yes Garp. He is extremely dangerous and needs to be sent to Level 6 of Impel Down as soon as we capture him. That's why we brought Blackbeard." said Sengoku, the man with the large afro.

"Zehahahahahahahahahaha! You really need my help, eh Sengoku? This kid must be really strong!" said the large man, with a bit of a beard growing. "With my Devil Fruit abilities, I will capture him."

The three men then headed for the nearest town, looking for a boy with the powers of Darkness.

**So, how'd you like it? Please leave any POSITIVE comments and tell me what you think.**


	2. Taken

**One Piece: The Darkness Saga **

**Here's Chapter 2 everyone! I think that it starts off slow, but tell me what you think, please.**

Chapter 2 Taken

We were walking back to town after one of our training sessions. We decided to stop by the falls. It was one of our favorite place to go when we were younger. While there, we saw three strange men watching the falls. And man, were they huge! Two them looked like they belonged to the army or something, since they wore weird and similar uniforms, with white coats acting like capes. The other was exactly the opposite. He was just as tall, but he looked filthy. He had a short, scruffy beard, and he was missing several teeth. Like the others he was wearing his coat like a cape, but it was black.

""Hey Garp, isn't this interesting?" Sengoku asked. "Garp? GARP!" He then punched the one that I quickly figured out was Garp, who was sleeping standing up.

"Argh! Sengoku, why would you do that!" Garp screamed.

"You fell asleep again!" said Sengoku.

"You old farts are boring" said the one wearing the black coat. "Why can't we just go find the brat and go back to Marineford."

"Once we locate him, Blackbeard." said Sengoku calmly.

"Well I'm getting bored. I think that I might have some _fun_." said Blackbeard.

We didn't know what they were talking about. We didn't try to listen to their conversation, but we couldn't help it. Then all of a sudden, the one known as Blackbeard looked at us. He smiled, as if he knew us and started running towards us. When he punched at us, we easily dodged him.

"Hey, what's your problem, jack-ass?" I screamed.

"Blackbeard! What are you doing?" screamed both Sengoku and Garp, as they ran to restrain the man.

"Are you so enticed by that measly waterfall that you can't tell that this is the boy we've been looking for, Sengoku?" said Blackbeard, pointing at me.

"What are you talking about? I said.

"Why did he attack my cousin?" asked Brett.

"Let me show you…" said Blackbeard, "Kurouzu!" His hand was then covered in a black smoke and I then felt a pulling sensation and then I was flying towards his hand. As if by instinct, I used a move that I created.

"Black Spear!" I screamed my hand glowed in the dark aura that I have become quite accustomed to. The aura formed a rod and I shoved it into Blackbeard's stomach before he grabbed me.

"Argh!" he screamed in pain. He still had a hold of me, and I realized that my powers weren't working. He then smiled and smashed me against the ground. As soon as I hit the ground, Kyle and Brett drew their swords and attacked Blackbeard, yet Sengoku and Garp grabbed the blades. When they let go Kyle and Brett tried to attack them to get to me. Blackbeard was watching the fight, knowing that his allies were toying with my cousins. I then noticed that he had let go of me. I then pulled my powers into my legs and then kicked him in his stomach. Once he was far enough away, I got up to help my family. Brett and Kyle looked like they were in shock

"Hey, old bastards!" I yelled. "I thought you wanted me!"

"We were just talking to your family, Caeruleus. They're very skilled swordsman, yet are very amateur in skill." said Sengoku.

"Caeruleus? What is that?" I asked.

"It means 'Dark One' in our world." said Garp in a kind, grandfatherly manner.

"Dark One? What do you mean?" I asked.

"Your powers are dangerous, that's what I mean." explained Sengoku. He walked passed me and Garp followed. "It is our mission to capture and send you to Impel Down, the greatest prison in the world."

"What did I do?" I asked.

"Like I said, your power is too dangerous. You must come with us." said Sengoku.

"Really? I don't think so." I said. I focused my power and said, "Black Oblivi-" Then, the world became dark.

**So how did you guys like it? Do you think it was a bit short? I kinda did, but I really couldn't figure out how to stretch it. The next chapter is when the One Piece plot line really gets kicked into in.**


	3. Imprisonment and Break Out

**One Piece: The Darkness Saga**

**Well here's chapter 3. I hope you all enjoy it. It took awhile to write up.**

Chapter 3 Imprisonment and Break Out

I woke up in a daze. My head hurt, and my vision was slightly blurry. I realized that I couldn't move my arms. I was chained to a wall. I was frightened.

"Where am I? Why am I chained up?" I screamed. I didn't know what happened. I kept pulling on the chains, but they wouldn't let go. I tried using my powers, but they wouldn't activate. I kept pulling my chains till wrists were bleeding.

"You should stop doing that and relax kid." said a strange voice. I looked toward the voice and saw it was a young man. He was beaten to a pulp, and I could tell this because he was wasn't wearing a shirt.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"My name is Portgas D. Ace. You can call me Ace." He responded in a friendly manner. "And the large Fishman to your left is Jinbe."

"Fishman?" I asked. I then heard a short noise come from my left. I freaked out because what I saw had the body of a man, yet he had blue skin, webbed hands, long sharp teeth, very large, and gills!

"Are you okay young man?" asked the one named Jinbe.

"Y…yeah. What are you?" I asked.

"I am a fish man. You know, half fish, half man. Its kind of self explanatory." he explained.

"Right." I said. After a long silence, I asked, "so where am I?"

"Your in Level 6 of Impel Down, the great prison." said Jinbe. "What's your name, young one?"

"Oh it's…uh… I think it's Caeruleus" I replied. "My memory is a bit hazy, but that sounds right."

"Why are you in here?" asked Ace.

"I don't know. Last thing I remember was that I was fighting two old bastards named… Garp and Sengoku, I think," my two cellmates looked shock when I said the names, "And the third one looked like a pirate. I believe his name was Blackbeard." When I said Blackbeard, Ace instantly told me about what happened to him and how it's the reason he's located in the cell.

"So he is the reason you're here. I believe he the reason I'm here as well." I said. "I remember fighting him. When he grabbed me, I felt my powers disappear."

"That's part of the powers of his Devil Fruit, the Yami Yami no Mi. I found that out the hard way" said Ace.

"Devil… Fruit? I wondered.

"Fruit of the sea which gives you powers, but takes away your ability to swim." explained Jinbe.

"I ate the Logia-type Mera Mera no Mi, which gives me the power to become fire." said Ace

"There are many types of Devil Fruit, of which there are three different types: Paramecia, Zoan, and Logia." explained Jinbe. "Each Devil Fruit gives you a different power, but you can only have one Devil Fruit, or you will be destroyed."

Over the next few days, we became good friends and we talked about this world. I learned about a great treasure called the One Piece and the man named Gold Roger who conquered an area of the sea called the Grand Line,, which apparently is the most dangerous sea in the world. Ace and Jinbe told me about some of the many islands there were in this world, that each had its own climate, even when there really close to each other. Ace told stories of his brother Monkey D. Luffy, who wears a straw hat, who has accomplished several amazing feats since he started his journey and has gathered a strong crew, from when he last saw him. He then told him about his captain, named Whitebeard, and how he was a kind man.

"He takes us in and treats us like we're his sons. It makes us feel loved in a world that hates pirates." said Ace. "He has gathered quite a family over the years."

"Why are you here Jinbe?" I asked, wanting to know his reason for being in chains.

" I told Sengoku that I won't participate in the upcoming war." replied Jinbe. "So Sengoku tried to persuade me by saying I should stay here till I change my mind."

"War?" I asked.

"Whitebeard is more than likely to attack Marineford because Ace is set to be executed." said Jinbe, mournfully.

We would also discuss my world. I told him that there were no such thing as Devil Fruits where I'm from and that there is a lot more technology, like we were centuries ahead. When we got to the subject of my family, I remembered Kyle and Brett. I wanted to know where there are. As I was freaking out, both Ace and Jinbe tried to calm me and told me that they should be alright.

The next day, the warden of Impel Down called Magellan came to our cell with a beautiful woman named Boa Hancock, one of the Seven Warlords of the Sea. She was accompanied by her large snake. Then the other prisoners started to flirt with Hancock, making cat calls, wanting her in their cell. She ignored them easily, as if she was more than used to stuff like this, but Magellan got really angry and activated his powers. He started oozing something from his body.

"Hydra!" Magellan screamed. Then out of his back, there came a purple dragon like creature. The dragon then headed to a cell away from ours (because Hancock was in front of it) and it hit the prisoners. Before he deactivated his powers, the prisoners he attacked were screaming in pain.

"Remember that I can kill you all if wanted too!" screamed Magellan.

During Magellan's rage attack, I saw Hancock speaking to Ace. I couldn't hear what she was saying, but from Ace's reaction, it must have been extremely important and shocking. I then drew my attention to Magellan after Hancock turned around, and instantly realized what his powers were.

"It must be interesting to have the ability to use poison, eh, Warden?" I asked. "It must make you feel good knowing that you can execute your prisoners very slowly and have them suffer due to the effects of the poison."

"Who is this boy, Hannyabal?" asked Magellan annoyed.

"He's the prisoner Garp brought when he came to see Ace." explained the one named Hannyabal. "He was unconscious when he arrived, and Garp put him in Ace's cell."

"Wait, Garp brought me?" I asked. "Did he bring two others with him?" Hannyabal just turned around ignored me. "Answer me you bastard!"

"No… he didn't" he responded. I was devastated, but relieved that Kyle and Brett weren't suffering in this hell. They then left.

"What did she say to you Ace?" asked Jinbe.

"She said… she said that my brother Luffy is here trying to save me!" said Ace, who started to cry. "He always does stupid things like this"

"Ace, don't cry." I said, trying to comfort him. "If your brother is here to save you, you should be happy. You'll see your brother again and you won't die! You should be able to get to Whitebeard and stop this war, saving many lives on both sides!"

Ace didn't say anything for a while, but then he asked Jinbe to watch over Luffy if any thing happens to him. When I went to sleep, I swore that I heard them talking about me. Ace asked Jinbe to watch over me as well, and Jinbe said he only protects the ones he has high regards for, even though we have become friends. I then started to here voices I never heard before. They didn't sound like the ones I've heard on Level 6. I woke up and told Ace and Jinbe about what I was hearing in my head. Ace told me that it could be something called Haki. Neither Ace nor Jinbe could tell me what it was any more than what the ability is called.

Then after a few hours, Magellan returned with several more guards.

""Portgas D. Ace, you are now to be taken to a Marine officer to take you to Marineford. Your execution is in six hours." said Magellan. When Magellan said this, I flipped out.

"Magellan! If you dare take Ace, I will make you regret the day you started working in Impel Down!" I screamed.

"You can't do anything to me, even if you were able to use your powers." bragged Magellan.

I knew he was right. I knew that physical attacks wouldn't work against a man who could coat his body in lethal poison. I also quickly figured out that Magellan must have worked here for many years, as many of the prisoners greatly feared him. After Ace was taken, I felt useless. Jinbe tried to comfort me, and it helped a little, but not much. After a couple of minutes, both Jinbe and I heard voices.

"AAAAAAACE!" someone screamed.

"Be quite Straw-Boy!" another voice said.

"We need to find Ace!" said the first voice. He then turned the corner and looked in the cells. When he turned his back, I saw a straw hat and I realized who this boy was.

"Monkey D. Luffy! Over here!" I screamed. " They just got Ace only a few minutes ago. If you go back the way you came, you should be able to save him!"

"Who are you?" asked Luffy.

"He's a friend of Ace!" said Jinbe. "And he is telling the truth."

"Thanks!" Luffy said. He then ran off to the elevator, but it then collapsed. Out of nowhere, there came this hissing noise. Luffy and the two others I heard with him came back to my cell.

"Ivan-sama, it's sleeping gas!" cried the orange and white haired man.

"I know Inazuma!" screamed the giant, big-headed man wearing pink drag.

"If you want to get out of here set me free." said a calm voice that I remembered from when I woke up.

"Crocodile!" screamed Luffy.

"Set him free Inazuma." said the drag-wearing transvestite.

"Ivankov!" screamed Crocodile, as Inazuma unlocked the cell.

"You better behave, Croco-boy," said Ivankov, "because I know your weakness."

Once Crocodile was freed, Jinbe spoke up and asked to be set free as well, so he can help Ace.

"Free Caeruleus as well, he'll be a good asset to us." said Jinbe, while Inazuma was setting him free. Once my shackles were off, I felt my powers return and fill me with energy. Inazuma then created a spiral bridge to the ceiling using his Choki Choki no Mi abilities. Crocodile then used his Suna Suna no Mi powers to create a hole in the ceiling. After we ran to what Ivankov called Impel Down Level 5.5- New Kama Land. Here Ivankov gave Crocodile and I new clothes. I was given a shirt with one long sleeve and one short, with what I guess was chain mail. I was also given new shoes and pants, each piece of clothing was colored black, red, and silver. After we got out new clothes, we went to a frozen wasteland of a level that was directly above New Kama Land. While Ivankov was rallying his troops, Luffy, Jinbe, Crocodile, and I went ahead.

When we got to level 4, which was blistering hot, even though we just left that frozen area right beneath it, we encountered guards. Jinbe used his Fishman Karate, which took out several guards at once. Crocodile used his powers to extremely dehydrate several guards, which looked like it killed them. Luffy used his Gomu Gomu no Mi abilities to fight the large guards called Blue Gorillas. When a couple of guards came at me with swords, possibly because the underestimated me, I retaliated against them.

"Shadow Aero!" I yelled, using my abilities to send forth black bursts of wind, which not only pushed the guards back, but also caused several slashes to appear on them. Ivankov and his soldiers had finally caught up with us by the time Crocodile had released someone called Mr.1. When we got to the staircase at the other side of Level 4, we were blocked by the Demon Guards, who Crocodile said were users of the Awakened Zone type Devil Fruit. We then attacked the Guards.

"Sables!" yelled Crocodile, sending a tornado made of sand at one Guard.

"Gomu Gomu no Gigant Pistol!" cried Luffy hitting another.

"Fishman Karate- Five Thousand Tile Punch!" screamed Jinbe, sending a Guard flying without even touching it.

"Almighty Push!" I screamed, sending a black pulse to the last Guard, sending it past the door. Then the dominatrix mistress of the Guards named Sadie-Chan became angry at us.

"Hmmm-why would you do that to my poor pets!" cried Sadie-Chan.

"Lady, you and your _pets_ are freaks!" I yelled. I then realized that this was a bad idea, because she then became even more angry. She then attacked me with her whip, but Ivankov caught it.

"I think this should be a fight between two women." said Ivankov. "Emporio Female Hormone!" his fingers than grew needles and then he stabbed his leg. In about a second Ivankov became a well endowed woman. As they began fighting, I saw Luffy fighting Hannyabal, obviously winning. Hannyabal was saying something, but I really couldn't make it out through his gasps for breath and coughing up blood. Then all of the sudden the men behind Hannyabal were sucked into a black smoke.

"Just shut up!", cried the voice who I instantly remembered. "All this talk about what's right and what's wrong, you'll never find the answer in this world!" Then a leg materialized out of the smoke and slammed into Hannyabal's face. There right in front of me was Blackbeard, the one who brought me to this world! I jumped toward him just as fast as Luffy's Gear Second technique.

"Blackbeard!" I screamed, forming a giant black claw from my hand, empowering it with my anger towards the man. He looked surprised to see me and then I hit him directly in the face and sent him flying into the wall. When I calmed down, Blackbeard stood up, barely dazed.

"You must have Haki, Caeruleus. That actually hurt." he said, rubbing his nose, which I broke, even though I wanted to do much more damage than that.

"How dare you attack me and my family!" I yelled at him. "We did nothing to you! We were minding our own-!"

"Shut the hell up!" screamed Blackbeard. "Kurouzu!" I was pulled into his hand, and I was unprepared for it. My powers weren't activating. He then punched me in the stomach and threw me at Luffy, who caught me. I was dazed and in pain, but not unconscious.

Luffy put me on the ground and then talked to Blackbeard. Blackbeard said that if it wasn't for Ace, Luffy would have died by Blackbeard's hands and Blackbeard is the reason Ace is going to die. This made Luffy extremely mad. He went into his Gear Second technique and hit Blackbeard in the stomach, which to me was surprising because he couldn't have let his guard down after just being punched in the face by me like that… could he? He then used the same technique on Luffy that he used on me and seriously hurt him. When Luffy recovered from the attack, rather quickly I might add, he tried attacking him again using Gear Second, but Jinbe caught him while he was trying to attack. Jinbe told Luffy that he can't be stalled by Blackbeard if he wants to save Ace.

We then ran past Blackbeard and his crew. When we made it to the desert-like Level 3, Ivankov decided to stay behind and stall Magellan.

"Ivankov, don't know how strong you are, just be careful." I said, because I gained a lot of respect for the Queen of Queers because he protected me from Sadie-Chan's whip.

"Don't worry, even though I may look like a _dainty little flower,_ I'm still as strong as Jinbe." explained Ivankov.

There was a short silent moment because I couldn't think of what to say to Ivankov after that, because this little talk was very awkward for some reason. I then sped my way to Level 2, because when I ran passed Inazuma, he used his powers to destroy the staircase. I'm not sure about this, but I swore I saw him crying. I then caught up to Luffy and the others. He was talking to one of his old friends, who goes by the name Mr. 2 Bon Clay, or as Luffy calls him, Bon-Chan. Bon Chan tells Luffy what Ivankov was doing. Luffy wanted to go back, but Bon-Chan convinced him otherwise.

I then heard someone scream in anger. I looked back and saw Inazuma fighting Magellan. I decided that he was buying time like Ivankov did, so I went to level 1. I then heard something coming behind me. It was one of Magellan's Hydra and I attacked it so no one would get poisoned.

"Shadow Cannon!" I yelled, sending a dark energy ball at the poisonous dragon.

""You dare fight against me?", questioned Magellan. "Hydra!" He sent out three more dragon heads which were about to hit until someone jumped in front of me.

"Candle Wall!" cried a man who's hair was shaped in a three. The Hydra attack was successfully blocked.

"Brother 3!" cried some prisoners

"Mr.3, what are you doing!" screamed a clown

"Hey Luffy, is that clown's red nose real?" I asked .

"WHAT DID YOU SAY!" cried the clown. "I am the great Captain Buggy! I'm going to kill you, you dumb ass!"

"Get away from me, Big Nose!" I said, kicking him towards Jinbe and Crocodile. "Hey Mr. 3, your wax seems immune to Magellan's poison. How about you make armor for Luffy so he can kick his ass?"

"Sure why not, it seems that only Straw Hat would be able to hurt him." agreed Mr. 3.

While Luffy got armored up and started to kick Magellan's ass, I saw Jinbe, Crocodile, Mr. 1, and Buggy go off to get a ship. When I turned my attention back towards Luffy and Magellan, I saw that he wasn't wearing his wax armor and that the poison coming from Magellan was a different color, and that the effects of the poison was spreading into stone! I fired several Shadow Cannons, but it didn't slow him down. We were backed up to the exit of Impel Down and Magellan used his strongest move.

"Venom Demon: Hell's Judgment!" He said. He then formed a giant, reddish-purple version of himself, only more demonic looking. He swung his arms, barely hitting a single person, but he was poisoned anyways. The prisoner then touched another, which caused that prisoner to get poisoned. As we were about to fall into the water, Mr. 3 formed a giant, spiked Candle Wall that Luffy used in conjunction with his Gomu Gomu Gigant Stamp to push back Magellan. I used my Almighty Push attack to push him even farther away. Then the ground beneath us shook and Ivankov popped out the ground with a giant head, holding Inazuma. Luffy told the prisoners to get on Ivankov's head and asked me to keep doing the Almighty Push technique till he could wake Ivankov. This didn't last long, because Magellan kept coming. Then Ivankov woke up and used on of his strongest attacks to blast us out of Impel Down.

"Hell Wink!" screamed Ivankov. I jumped on his head next to Luffy as we were flying out of the great prison, far out of Magellan's reach. We were going to fall in the ocean, which would cause several of us to sink, because of the Devil Fruit curse, but then giant fish surfaced and saved us. Jinbe called them whale sharks, which were huge! When we got on the ship Luffy began asking about Bon-Chan. Jinbe then gave Luffy a baby snail, which Crocodile said was called a Den-Den Mushi, which he explained as a way for people to communicate over vast distances. Luffy then talked to Bon-Chan, who said he had to open the Gates of Justice, which Jinbe pointed out to me. I looked straight ahead and then I looked up. There was a giant wall that didn't even seem to have a slit where it opens. I then heard Bon-Chan say that he was sacrificing his life so Luffy could save Ace, and everyone was crying. I even shed a tear. I didn't know him, but he seemed like a good person and like a good friend to Luffy. Then the Gates opened and we then were on the other side. Jinbe told me the function of the Gates of Justice, which was just a quick shortcut between Impel Down, Enies Lobby, and Marineford. I then stared off into the distance. Planning the fates for Sengoku, Garp ,and Blackbeard.

"Get ready Marineford. Ready to enter the void." I said, with revenge within my grasp.

-Meanwhile at Marineford-

"Get ready you two." said Sengoku.

"Yeah, yeah." said the young Marine soldier with casual silver, light red and white clothes.

"Just chill out." said the teen soldier wearing light silver and blue clothes.

"You need to be prepared." said Sengoku, "You have reached your ranks faster than anyone ever has in the Marines. The rank of Vice Admiral within two weeks has never happened in the history of the Marines. Plus your efficiency with your blades have also greatly improved. Add that to your newly awakened powers and you slight control in your Haki also needs to be put into thought."

"We know. Can you give us a minute to ourselves? We've never been in a war before." said the silver-white dressed soldier.

"Fine, but meet me in my office in ten minutes." demanded Sengoku.

Once their superior was out of the room, they two soldiers sat down and discussed their training with Sengoku, Garp, and the three Admirals. When they were ready, they got up and headed for the door.

"Well, I guess it's time…eh…Brett?

"Yes, time to face fate Kyle."

**How did you all like it? I personally believe it was the best of all the chapters so far. It was extremely hard to put a whole arc of the series into one chapter, but it was worth the hard work. Please leave comments if you so wish.**


	4. On the Way to Marineford

**One Piece: The Darkness Saga**

**Here's chapter 4 everyone, hope you enjoy.**

Chapter 4 On the Way to Marineford

I was relaxing on the deck of the ship, trying to sleep. After the little ordeal at Impel Down, I believed that I needed a break. Jinbe was steering the ship, Ivankov was tending to Inazuma, Buggy was bragging to his overly obsessed followers from the prison, Crocodile and Mr.1 were somewhere, and Luffy was at the front of the ship, sitting on the mortar cannons. My stomach began to scream in hunger. I then remembered that I haven't had a decent meal since I was brought to this world. I went to the kitchen and Buggy was eating all the food.

"Leave some food for others, you big-nosed freak!" I said. I then kicked him into the wall. His followers were angry and about to attack me, yet when I threw them a angry glare, they quickly backed down. I then made three large plated of food, because surely Luffy and Jinbe were hungry. I walked to where Jinbe and Luffy were.

"Here Jinbe." I said, giving him his food.

"Ah, thank you, Caeruleus." He said gratefully. "I need to keep my strength up."

"Hm… well, I'll go give Luffy his food." I said. I then went to the cannons and called Luffy.

"Hey Luffy!" I yelled, "I brought you some food!" The moment I said food, Luffy stretched down and grabbed me by my wrists, pulling me up to the top of the cannons. When I landed, he caught both his plate and my plate. He tried to eat both at once, until I hit the side of his head.

"DON'T EAT OTHER PEOPLE'S FOOD!" I said.

"You didn't have to hit me!" He whined.

"Well, like I said, don't steal my food." I explained.

After we ate, I decided to sit with him for awhile. After a bit, I wanted to ask him something.

"Hey Luffy, what's your crew like?" I asked. " Ace told me about your crew from when he last saw you."

"Oh their great and fun!" he said, obviously very excited. "The first one I got on my crew is Zoro. He is a swordsman who uses three swords. He wants to be the greatest swordsman in the world. Then there is Nami. She is my navigator and she's a thief. There's Usopp. He's my crew's sniper. He's also a liar, but he has a good heart. Our cook is named Sanji. He is just as strong as Zoro, and he only fights using kicks and he makes the best food ever. Our doctor is a blue-nosed reindeer named Chopper-"

"A reindeer as a doctor?" I interrupted. "How is that possible?"

"I think he said he ate the Hito Hito no mi Devil Fruit." He explained.

"Oh, so he can turn into a human." I said understanding.

"Yeah. Then there is Robin, our archeologist. She used to work for Crocodile, but she has become a great friend. Our shipwright is Franky a cyborg. He can build nearly anything. The newest member of my crew is a talking skeleton named Brook, a musician. He can play any song and instrument and he is a swordsman."

"Sounds like you all are like a large family." I said.

"Yeah." He agreed. "Hey can I ask you something?"

"Sure." I said.

"Would you like to join my crew?" He asked, completely sure of what he was asking.

"Wha-" I started to say, shocked at his question.

"I said, would you like to join my crew? You know, become a Straw Hat Pirate." He said.

"Yes Luffy, I'll join your crew." I said. "After we save Ace, we'll go find your crew and we will travel the seas having the time of our lives."

"Yeah!" he yelled, smiling.

"Luffy-kun, we're coming up to the Gate of Justice." cried Jinbe.

Luffy then jumped down, and I quickly followed. After a quick discussion, the Gate opened.

"Isn't this a little weird?" I asked as we where sailing past the Gates.

"What is weird?" asked Luffy.

"Look at the water." I said. "I think we're moving faster. Jinbe, can't you tell?"

"Yes I can." responded Jinbe. Then, all of the sudden, there we were going even faster than normal. Then a huge tsunami was in front of us and Crocodile told Jinbe to drive forward. The next thing I knew was that the ship was at the top of the Tsunami. As we rode the wave for a few minutes, it became extremely cold and we stopped moving. I looked to the side and I was freaked out over what happened.

"What the hell?" I wondered to myself.

The wave was frozen solid. When I got off the ship, I looked down and saw a huge battle going on. Luffy also saw this and made up a plan to get us down there. Then Luffy, Crocodile, Ivankov, Jinbe, and surprisingly Buggy jumped and kicked the frozen wave, but it was on the wrong side. As the ship and everyone fell, I was looking for Luffy and Jinbe. I couldn't find them, so I jumped from block of ice to block of ice, till I landed on a wall over a frozen bay. There were Marines stationed at the part of the wall I landed on. They tried to attack, but I blasted them away. I then heard a loud bang. I turned around and saw Crocodile being restrained and Luffy protecting a very intimidating old man, who was very huge. I picked up a still conscious marine and asked him who that old geezer was. He said that his name was Whitebeard, the strongest man in the world. I chuckled and tossed him to the ground. I then looked towards the opposite direction and I saw Ace in chains. I then saw Sengoku and Garp and I grew very angry.

"SENGOKU! GARP!" I said demonically. A huge black aura surrounded me and it exploded, sending a pillar darkness into the sky. It was like the war stopped for a minute. I could feel the eyes of everyone on me. "I will now have my revenge! When I get through with you, there won't be enough of you left for even for Davey Jones to find" I then jumped down from the wall and landed on the ground.

I am now in the war.

**Wow, two chapters uploaded in one day! I really hope you guys like it. I feel like the last bit was rushed, but I think that it's good enough. The next chapter is when the Whitebeard War itself begins in the story obviously, but I think you'll enjoy it none the less. Please leave any comments if you so wish.**


	5. Dark Reunion

**One Piece: The Darkness Saga**

**Chapter 5, enjoy.**

Chapter 5 A Dark Reunion

I landed on the ground without a single scratch. A few Marines saw me and shot at me. I easily dodged them and retaliated. It then exploded, killing several Marines.

"Don't underestimate that boy!" screamed Sengoku, "He has enough power to make this island cease to exist!"

"You heard Fleet Admiral Sengoku!" yelled a high ranking Marine officer, "Get get that child!"

As the Marines attacked, I just jumped over them and pressed on. They weren't worth my time. But then I got really annoyed with them shooting at me with their portable cannons, so I attacked.

"You are so annoying!" I yelled, "Black Spear!" My powers formed a large black spear. I then threw it at the group of Marine officers, impaling several of them. As they were helping the wounded, I kept running towards the execution platform.

"Man, there is so many Marines here," I thought, "This Whitebeard guy must be insanely strong if it requires this many people to fight him." I heard in the distance. Then red, heart-shaped arrows came flying out of the sky. They pierced the Marines and pirates that surround me, and they turn to stone. I also felt arrows hit me, yet I didn't turn to stone. I looked ahead and saw Boa Hancock. She looked shocked to see me.

"Why didn't you turn to stone?" She asked. "My Mero Mero no Mi powers turn people filled with lust for me to stone."

"Oh, I'm supposed to _want_ you for your abilities to work?" I said, shocked. "Are you so egotistical that you think that everyone who looks at you falls in love with you? Okay Hancock, you may be beautiful, but, sorry, your just not my type."

She just stood there, awestruck that someone said that to her. While she stood there, I saw three very large men who looked exactly like each other walking towards Hancock and I. They then opened their mouths, and a light came from them. Then they fired their lasers!

"Hancock! Look out!" I screamed. "Shadow Cannon!" I fired three large black spheres at the three lasers , causing an explosion. Hancock then jumped into the air and kicked the three men, turning the places where she kicked into stone, breaking them into pieces.

"Thank you for the save…" She started.

"Caeruleus." I said.

"Thank you, Caeruleus." She said. She looked grateful. "I owe you one."

I left her to do what she was doing. As I was running to the Execution Platform, I was attacked by some zombies. I easily disposed of them. Then I was attacked by a swarm of small, black bats. They didn't really hurt me, but they were annoying as hell.

"Kishishishishishishishi!" laughed someone. Looked to my left and saw a rather large…man? He was really tall, had extremely pale skin, was dressed weirdly, and had HORNS! The bats then came together, forming his shadow. "So you're the legendary Dark One, with the powers of Darkness? I expected a lot more."

"Who are you?" I asked angrily

"I am Gecko Moriah." He answered. "I am the master of Shadows and the Undead! Doppelman: Spiky Shadow Lizard!" All of a sudden, his shadow formed a lizard shaped spear and plunged into my heart.

"Argh…" I screamed, coughing up blood. "You bastard, that hurt!" I then grabbed the shadow and pulled it out of my chest then slammed it into the ground. "Shadow Pike!" His shadow then turned into spikes, impaling Moriah, but sadly, he got out of the way quick enough that there wasn't enough damage done to him. I then healed myself, but was still really sore. Moriah then came up to me, then grabbed my shadow, but I didn't let him finish what he was planning. "Shadow Claw!" I screamed, and stabbed him in his stomach, making him let my shadow go. I then noticed that Whitebeard and Luffy have made it out of the bay, but both were drastically damaged. I then ran towards Luffy so I could help him, but I was stopped by a blinding light.

"Caeruleus, you can't help him, you know." said the light. "How about you fight a couple of worthy opponents" The light then took human shape and kicked me in the face. I was sent flying and crashed into some houses. I was able to heal, but it took a little while, and hurt a lot more than when I was stabbed by Moriah. When I crawled out of the rubble, I saw two colors, one a light red and the other a silvery blue, slice an X on my chest. I was in intense pain, and for some reason, I wasn't healing. I then heard a voice that I instantly recognized.

"You've grown weak, Caeruleus" said a marine wearing silver and light red.

"You were much more of a challenge a few weeks ago, cousin." said the marine wearing silver and blue.

"Kyle…. Brett… is that you?" I asked, thankful that they were alright, but confused because of what they just did.

"Here's a hint!" they said in unison and sent a slash of energy straight at me.

**Well, how'd you like this chapter. It's kinda short, but I think it's good. Tell me what you think. The next chapter kind of spirals down to my own imagination, away from One Piece, but… ah, I'm not going to give you any spoilers.**


	6. Family Battles

**One Piece: The Darkness Saga**

**I hope you all enjoy this chapter, I know I did. I believe that it's my personal favorite so far. Oh, and I keep forgetting to add this in the previous chapters, but I do not own One Piece, all rights go to the creator, Eiichiro Oda.**

Chapter 6 Family Battles

Two waves of energy, a red one from Kyle and a blue one from Brett, came from their swords. I was still in shock from when the slashed my chest, yet I dodged the attack. When I stood up, they started running towards me. They swung their blades. I kept backing away, so I wouldn't get hit. I couldn't fight back; I was too distraught that my only family in this world was trying to kill me.

"Fight back, Caeruleus!" yelled Kyle, "You have the power to destroy the world, so why won't you fight back!"

"You were a thousand times better in our world!" screamed Brett.

I could feel the anger and hatred radiating from them. Their ferocity in their attacks made it seem that they wanted to kill me. I had tears flowing down my face like waterfalls. I couldn't understand as to why they were doing this.

"I said FIGHT BACK!" demanded Kyle, "your such a coward!" He then jumped into the air and tried to plunge his sword into me. I rolled out of the way, and he stabbed the ground.

"Why are you doing this?" I cried. "Why are you trying to kill me?"

"You have an uncontrollable power!" explained Brett. "Sengoku told us of what you can do if you not killed, or at least imprisoned in Impel Down. He said that if you are allowed to roam free, your darkness would put the world into an eternal night, where not even the light of the moon, sun, or even the stars will shine through."

"Your power will corrupt those around you." finished Kyle. "It will turn people into monsters of unholy creation. It will raise the dead themselves."

"But I can learn to control my power!" I said.

"You might be able to, but then you will corrupt yourself." said Kyle.

"If we didn't knock you out and bring you here, you would have destroyed our home world-!" said Brett.

"What!" I screamed angrily. "You are the reason we are in this world."

"We had no choice!" screamed Kyle. "You would've killed our entire family! We brought you here not only to make sure your powers don't get out of control, but so we can grow stronger!

"And guess what Caeruleus, you're not the only one with powers!" yelled Brett. "Eon Cannon!" A light blue glow then came from his hands, and blue balls were gathering in his hands, forming into one large sphere. He then fired it. It landed and I felt myself growing weaker. I looked at my hands and they were drastically aged, looking as if they were nothing but bone and skin. I was also hit by the pressure of the blast, which knocked me down and hurt like hell. I felt my bones were broken. My healing ability was kicking in, but it hurt worse than when I was slashed by my so called 'family'.

"My turn…" said Kyle, from above me. " Lightning Shower Rain." He then dragged his finger horizontally, creating a light red line. It then shattered the air itself, sending what looked like broken shards of glass towards me. I was prepared for an attack this time, so I was able to dodge it, but barely, as it sent a lot of shards at me. Kyle then split up into what seemed like cubes, disappearing. But then I heard something that wasn't in the battlefield, and my reflexes told me to roll away, which I did. Kyle then reconstituted, and slashed the area I was just at. He seemed surprised that I dodged his attack.

"Kyle, he has Haki, just like us." said Brett. "He'll be able to predict our moves."

All of the sudden, a huge golden light came from the execution platform and Kyle, Brett, and I stopped fighting and saw a giant, golden Sengoku punching Luffy, and collapse the platform. A large pillar of flame then shot out of the middle of the falling rubble. A hole then appeared and out came Ace, Luffy, and even Mr. 3. I was happy that my friends were safe. Kyle and Brett were so distracted that Luffy survived Sengoku's punch, so I attacked them.

"Almighty Push!" I yelled, sending a black pulse towards my cousins. They then were blown away and far enough away from me, so I started running towards Luffy and Ace. When I was close enough I saw Ace and Luffy fighting Marines together. The next thing I knew was that I being attacked by my cousins again. "Persistent, aren't you guys?"

"It runs in the family, Caeruleus." stated Brett. He then slashed at me with his sword. I dodged, but then Kyle snuck up on me and put on some handcuffs on me. I then realized that my powers weren't activating.

"These handcuffs are made of Sea Prism Stone. They emit an energy that disables Devil Fruit abilities and our own, surprisingly." explained Kyle. "Now you can't use your powers, including your healing abilities." He then started kicking me and punching me. I felt my bones braking. Brett just stood there, watching. Kyle then lifted me off the ground and then punched me in the jaw, sending my flying to the ground. I then heard two swords strike the ground near my neck.

"I wouldn't move, Caeruleus, if I were you," warned Kyle, "unless you want your head sliced off." All of a sudden, I heard Luffy scream. I was able to look up enough to see one of the most horrific things in my life. Ace was punched through the torso, with a fist made of magma. "Look Brett, Admiral Akainu killed 'Fire-Fist'."

"Good," said Brett, "Now the mission is complete."

"Ace…" I started, but I couldn't say anything else. Tears were rolling down my face because I lost my first friend in this world. I then saw that this 'Akainu' was going to attack Luffy. I could somehow sense that Luffy's mind had broken, and he couldn't defend himself. And then, my mind snapped. I felt my emotions disappear. "Kyle, Brett…" They stopped talking and looked down at me. "You should know this… from this point forward, we are no longer family. If you ever come near me or my captain or his crew-"

"Captain? Crew?" they said in unison.

"-I will make you regret your very lives." I threatened in a dark, monotonous voice, feeling my power rise.

"Oh really?" questioned Kyle, "How do you expect to do anything without your powers?"

"Let me show you…" I said. I then felt the shackles crack, and then a dark aura surrounded my body. The shackles then shattered, and an explosion came from my raw power, sending Kyle and Brett flying. I got to my feet, feeling more power than ever.

"Kyle! Look at his eyes!" warned Brett.

"They're pure black!" screamed Kyle.

"Aren't you going to fight me?" I asked emotionlessly.

"Lightning Shower Rain!" screamed Kyle, sending shards of solid air at me. They hit, and sliced me nearly to ribbons. I could somehow tell that he unknowingly imbued Haki to his attack, but I healed regardless, even faster than ever. "What!"

"Let me try… Eon Cannon!" cried Brett, sending forth his temporal blast. It also hit, but I healed none the less.

"That hurt." I said unimpressed. I then felt the island shake, and I saw that Whitebeard was beating the hell out of Akainu. I wasn't impressed at that either. I then noticed that Kyle and Brett were slashing and stabbing me with their swords, and attacking me with their powers. "This has become an annoyance, Mangekyo Illusion!" A dark sphere came from my body, encompassing the three of us. I then sent the three of us into a higher plane of existence. I was then punishing them for what they did to me. I made them feel months' worth of torture, within a few minutes. I painfully scanned their minds to learn what they did while I was in Impel Down. Then, something went wrong. They started to glow, and a burst of energy came from them. Before the explosion, I swore I saw what appeared to be a phoenix and a tiger. The sight of them made the darkness swell, as if it was trying to get the two of them. The next thing I knew, we were back on Marineford. "You broke the illusion. Impressive."

"What the hell!" said Brett, obviously exhausted.

"Was that just in our heads?" Kyle asked.

"Correct." I stated.

"Who are you?" asked Brett. "Our cousin was never this cold." A giant shadow appeared underneath me, right after Brett questioned me.

"Hmm?" I said as I looked up. I saw Sengoku in the air. He was in his golden form.

"Shockwave!" cried Sengoku. He thrust his hand in my direction, and an orb made up of a golden aura formed. I was the only one caught in it. It then glowed brighter, and detonated. I was flown back, badly hurt. When I got back up, Lasers where shot through me. I grew cold and my legs were frozen to the ground. I looked up and saw two really tall men. One wearing a yellow pin stripe suit, while the other one was wearing a white vest with a long sleeve blue shirt.

"So Caeruleus, how have you liked fighting worthy opponents?" asked the yellow Marine.

"Who are you?" I spat out, still unfazed by what happened.

"Me? I'm Kizaru" he said. "And this lazy one is Aokiji." He pointed to the tall blue Marine.

"Aokiji, report." demanded Sengoku.

"Fire-Fist Ace is dead." he said somewhat solemnly. "Both Jinbe and Straw Hat Luffy escaped, but were badly injured by Akainu."

"Luffy is alive?" I asked. I felt a great relief overcome me. They ignored me and continued talking.

"We must send someone after him." declared Sengoku.

"No, you won't." I said.

"What do you mean?" asked Aokiji.

"I mean, that you won't go after Luffy, not now at least." I said. My mind was then sent into a deep dark world. I was still conscious to what was happening out side. I then heard a deep, dark, menacing voice that rang in my ears. The voice was not my own. It said: "Sengoku, you do not know what you have done. The powers that you have meddled with by bringing the three of us back here. It will destroy not only this world, but all the worlds. If the darkness was to be destroyed, Time and Space would fight each other, obliterating the balance of the universe."

"You're not our cousin!" cried Kyle. "Our cousin wouldn't say anything like that!"

"If I recall correctly, he doesn't consider the two of you family." said the dark voice. "Remember that I am sparing your lives, Marines. I will become one again, and you two," He must have been referring to Brett and Kyle, "will be killed by me. Then, a black mist was swirling around my body. It then swirled upward. The ice broke and the voice was laughing demonically. My body then floated upward, and formed a large black tornado with the mist. It kept going faster, and grew darker. I didn't know what was happening, as I wasn't in control. But I did know that the Marines were attacking me and I could see what they were doing.

"Shockwave!" screamed Sengoku, sending forth his palm blasts.

"Ice Block: Pheasant Beak!" yelled Aokiji, firing a huge block of ice in the shape of bird.

"Yakasini no Magatama!" cried Kizaru, firing thousands upon thousands of lasers at me.

Kyle and Brett were the only ones not attacking me. I didn't know why. There was a large explosion, then I blacked out.

-Kyle and Brett's POV-

There was a large explosion from when our superior's attacks collided with the tornado's center. Everyone, including Sengoku, was blown away from the explosion. When we got up, we saw that a portion of the island was missing. Where the tornado was, there was a black hole. You could actually see the underground tunnels. It was as if someone had perfectly cut out a chunk of the ground.

"Kyle, Brett…" started Sengoku, as he was shrinking into his normal form. "You two performed admirably. I don't know how hard it was to fight a member of your family-"

"The Marines are our only family now, Sengoku." said Kyle.

"None the less, if you want to become strong enough to end him, you need more training," explained Sengoku, "No matter what he said to you, you must stop him."

"Agreed." said Aokiji and Brett at the same time.

"With a good amount of training in your abilities, you shall become admirals in no time." said Kizaru.

"I'll arrange it so you two shall be trained by Aokiji, Kizaru, and Akainu." said Sengoku.

"Fine." said Brett.

-Part 1 Epilogue-

The Whitebeard war is over. Marines and common people are celebrating all over the world. Pirates are rioting and pillaging islands across the seas. Monkey D. Luffy is getting medically treated on Amazon Lily, the Island of Women. At the moment of the explosion of the Black Tornado, the mysterious being known to the world as Caeruleus was teleported to Amazon Lily. When he woke up, he stumbled across Luffy destroying the island out of anger. He and Jinbe were able to calm him and kept him from opening his wounds. They arrived at the beach, where an old man named Silvers 'Dark King" Rayleigh said he was going to train Luffy in the art of Haki. Caeruleus wanted to be taught as well, and was taught how to use a sword by the old man. During the next two years, Luffy and Caeruleus grew immensely stronger, Caeruleus himself gaining much more control over his abilities. Luffy told Caeruleus about his adventures during the start of his journey, and even about another brother by the name of Sabo. Days before the two years of training where up, Luffy and Caeruleus shared a bottle of sake, making a bond of brotherhood.

**Well, this is the end of Part 1, just like in the series itself. I will not do anything about the training sessions. Part 2 will be written ASAP, but I just need to figure out how it's going to be like plot-wise. I hope you all enjoyed Part 1 as much as I have.**


	7. Arrival

**Hey everyone, here's part 2 of the series. Remember that I'm following the series itself, so I can only go so far till One Piece is updated. I do not own One Piece, all right belong to Eiichiro Oda. And there is a bit more Kingdom Hearts 'reference(s)', as in the black coat, so I do not own Kingdom hearts, all rights go to Disney/ Square Enix.**

Part 2

Chapter 7 Arrival

Two years. It has been two years since I came to this world with my so-called "family"- Kyle and Brett. When we were in our own world, we were really close, as close as cousins can be anyways. But then they betrayed me. Because of them, I was sent to this world's greatest prison, Impel Down. While there, I met two good friends, the Fishman Jinbe and the pirate Portgas D. Ace. It was because of these two that I didn't go insane in that god forsaken place. After Ace was taken to be executed, I met Ace's brother, Monkey D. Luffy. With his help, I was able to escape Impel Down and fight in the Whitebeard War. During this war is when I saw my cousins again, and found out that they had joined the Marines. We then had a battle of grand proportions. When they where about to kill me, I saw Ace die and Luffy get attacked, so my mind snapped, allowing me to access my powers fully, but it let out a being of great power. This being is still a mystery to me, but hopefully I will be able to understand it one day.

"Caeruleus, it's time to go." said Luffy. In the two years we have been training on this island, he hasn't changed much. He's just taller, and looks a bit more mature, yet he still is his goofy self. His attire has changed though, wearing a red long sleeved cardigan with a yellow sash tied around his waist. He leaves it open for some reason, but it shows an X-shaped scar on his chest where Akainu hit him.

"I'm coming." I said. I haven't changed much either. Over the two years, I have become more physically fit than ever. My outfit didn't change much, it was just altered to fit the body of an 18 year old. The only difference was that Instead of having sleeves, it was a sleeveless black shirt. We then walked to the beach and there was Boa Hancock and her Kuja crew. We where getting a ride to a place called Sabaody Archipelago, where Luffy (and I, since I became apart of his crew) was going to be reunited with the rest of the Straw Hat Pirates.

"Oh, Luffy-kun, I packed you some things for your journey too the Archipelago." said Hancock, obviously in love with Luffy.

"Did you pack me anything, Hancock? I inquired.

"No, I didn't." she said bluntly.

"Oh well." I said, not really caring.

Nothing much happened on the way to the Archipelago, other than Luffy turning down Hancock's offer of marriage AGAIN, and her telling him to be careful and not to draw attention.

"Here Caeruleus," said a Kuja named Marguerite, "I made this for you, so you can hide as well." She handed me a black coat. It was really black, like as black as a new moon. It has a large zipper up the entirety of the front, and some silver tassels were I can tighten the hood.

"Thanks, this will be useful." I said gratefully. I put it on and it felt good to wear it.

"We can't take you any farther." said Hancock. "You'll need to take a small boat to the island."

"Oh well, it won't hurt Luffy to row a boat the island." I said.

"Yeah it'll be- HEY!" said Luffy

"I'm just kidding Luffy." I explained calmly.

We then bordered the small boat, and rowed to the Archipelago. When we landed, we started walking down a street. As we were walking, we saw a group of obnoxious pirates. The largest one was shooting a pair of people, and had the gall to say sorry because he mistook them for someone else. Then Luffy, being who he is, walked by the guy after bumping into him. Then this guy bragged that he was Luffy, and showing off Luffy's new bounty of 400,000,000 Beli. I thought this was funny as hell, and I was rolling on the ground, laughing my ass off. As I was getting up, this Fake Luffy shot at the real Luffy, but Luffy used his Kenbunshoku Haki to dodge the bullet at point blank range. Luffy then used the Haoushoku Haki to knock the fake and his group out.

"Was that really necessary Luffy?" I asked.

"Hancock said not to attract any attention." he answered.

"Whatever." I said. We started walking down the street again, but I then found out that Luffy was lost. "Uh, Luffy…where the hell are we going?"

"I'm just following the Vivre Card that Rayleigh gave me two years ago."

"Admit it, your lost." I said.

"Okay, so I'm lost." he said.

We were wandering around aimlessly for a while. Then Luffy identified two people named Zoro and Sanji. They where running in our direction when Luffy saw them. They led us to Grove 46 that held a large gathering of pirates. They were cheering the Fake Luffy on after his speech of _him_ being the Pirate King and them being apart of his crew.

"Uh, Luffy, these aren't like the Zoro and Sanji you told me about." I stated.

"Yeah, they do seem a bit different." he said. "Hey Zoro, Sanji, is that guy over there a friend of yours?"

'Zoro and Sanji' were about to answer when the Marines surrounded the crowd and told all of us to freeze.

"How did the Marines find out about me?" asked Luffy.

"Uh, I think they think fat-ass over there is you Luffy." I stated.

Out of nowhere, Fake Luffy ordered a pirate named Caribou to use a captured Marine as a hostage and provided an escape rout, but this Caribou killed him instead. Then the Marines and pirates started fighting each other in the name of the Fake Luffy.

"Why are those people calling me boss?" asked Luffy.

"Luffy, not now." I said, because I saw two of those men that Hancock killed at Marineford. I saw someone point at them and call them Pacifistas. "Luffy, we should get out of- when did you put on that fake mustache?"

"After I knocked out that guy earlier." he said.

"Aim for Straw Hat PX-5!" somebody said in the distance. A laser was shot from the Pacifista and blew up the thing we were standing on. We easily dodged the laser, but Luffy somehow lost his disguise. My hood fell back due to the wind from the explosion.

"Be careful!" cried Luffy. "My special lunchboxes are in here."

"WOULD YOU FORGET ABOUT THE DAMN LUNCHBOXES FOR A SECOND!" I said angrily

"600,000,000 Bounty- 'Black Dragon' Caeruleus" said one of the Pacifistas.

"600,000,000? That's my bounty?" I wondered. "After all the fuss Sengoku made about me and my abilities, you would think my bounty would be higher."

"Aw man, why is your bounty higher than mine?" Luffy asked sadly. I shrugged my shoulders because I wasn't a hundred percent sure.

"Fire again PX-5!" yelled a really fat man carrying an axe. It fired, but Luffy easily dodged it and used his new and improved Gear 2nd technique, infused with Busoushoku Haki, destroying the (what I guess is a robot) in one punch. Hey then started running and I caught up to him.

"Hey! Luffy!" cried a man with green hair and three swords.

"Why are you always getting yourself into these kind of situations?" asked a blonde haired man wearing a black suit.

"ZORO! SANJI!" yelled Luffy. Then another Pacifista went in front of them and its palms started glowing. Then the one known as Zoro drew his swords and cut the machine in half diagonally, while Sanji kicked and broke its neck. They were then bickering on who actually killed it.

"Okay, now these guys I can accept as being part of your crew!" I said smiling. Luffy then turned around and warned me about another robot. I turned my head and saw said robot. It was charging it's lasers. I then formed a black sword, in the shape of a pine needle. I jumped backwards and sliced through it three times, then landed on my feet behind it. Where I sliced it, a black line formed, and it was as if someone erased the part where I cut. I smiled smugly. "Nexus Blade."

Zoro and Sanji were standing there in shock. They questioned Luffy who I was, but I told them that there's time for introductions later, mainly because Luffy saw old man Rayleigh. Then, Luffy being Luffy, said this:

"I'm gonna become King of the Pirates!"

**So how did you all enjoy Chapter 7, or chapter 1 of Part 2? I really liked writing it. There was a moment when I thought I lost the file because my computer was being stupid for a moment. Please review.**


	8. Reunion

**Sorry for the wait guys. Here's Chapter 8. A bit short, but it gets the job done. I don't own the One Piece , all rights go to Eiichiro Oda. Enjoy.**

Chapter 8 Reunion

"GET STRAW HAT AND BLACK DRAGON!" a marine said.

"Thanks for everything Rayleigh!" yelled Luffy as he started running toward Zorro and Sanji.

"It's been fun old man!" I said happily.

"Luffy! Go straight to the top!" cried our master proudly. "Caeruleus, run for your dream!

The marines were coming after us. I looked back and saw Rayleigh blocking the soldier. I was smiling and reminiscing on how he taught me how to use a sword. We were running for a short while when we were surrounded by more Marines. They were about to attack, but ghosts then went through their bodies and made them _extremely _depressed.

"I'm a mite." said one Marine

"I'm lower than dirt." said another.

"So you're the cause of all this ruckus after all?" said a whiney-like voice. The voice came from a somewhat pretty girl, with a long dress, a parasol, and a rather big stuffed teddy bear. "Your still putzing around here?"

"What are you still doing here!" asked Zorro angrily.

"What a way to talk to the one who was kind enough to take you to this island." she responded in a brat-like way. "If it weren't for me, you know where you'd be right now…?"

"A woman, a _real_ woman!" said Sanji, with literal hearts for eyes.

"Of course I am! What kind of illness do you have?" she asked. "Any way, hurry up and set off, Marine vessels have appeared next to the island."

"Luffyyyyyyy!" said a voice from above. We looked up and saw a huge bird. Then a pink-hat wearing kid. "Come on guys! We need to get to the ship." The giant bird landed and we all got on. Weirdly, no one said goodbye to ghost girl.

"So you're the doctor of the crew." I said. I remembered what Luffy told me about this little guy. "Your just like how Luffy described you."

"Uh, thanks." he said. "Luffy, who is this?"

"Yeah, I was wondering that as well." said Sanji.

"How do you know Luffy?" said Zorro.

"How about I introduce myself when we get to the rest of the crew," I said, "I really hate repeating myself." Surprisingly, no one questioned this. We continued flying for a few minutes. Luffy looked really excited. I guess it's because he hasn't seen his crew for two years. A few minutes later, we arrived at his ship.

"Whoooooaaaaa!" cried Luffy, looking happier than I have ever seen him. "Everyooooone!" While everyone was calling out to Luffy, Sanji looked at the only two girl crewmates, and his nose started to bleed. The blood came out with such force that he was blown away like a rocket. I thought this was hilarious, and I fell off the bird, laughing. I landed on the ship, not hurt though. While I was laughing, I saw Luffy gawking at a large man with robotic parts, wearing nothing but a Speedo and a tropical shirt. Luffy kept calling him Franky, so I quickly figured out that this robot-man was the crew's shipwright.

I stopped laughing when I felt like I was being stared at. Before anyone could say anything, cannons were fired at the ship. Everyone was a bit shocked.

"Oh no!" cried the long-nosed man called Usopp. "They're already in firing range!"

"Wanna fire back?" said the all bone member named Brooke. "They're going to get us!"

The Marines fired more cannons at us. Then pink, heart-shaped arrows hit the cannonballs, destroying them. Those arrows looked very familiar. Then the Kuja pirate ship came into view and then I remembered Hancock's powers. From the looks of things, she seems to be making sure that we get away. All the guys were looking at Hancock, gazing at her beauty. Sanji actually looked like he turned to stone, which started another wave of laughter from me. When Luffy identified Hancock and the other Kuja, Sanji grew angry and asked if he was really training, then he became some-what depressed, moaning about of wear he was for two years. Then Franky left the ship and the jelly-like coating on the ship began rising. The red-head girl Nami then began explaining how the coating works. She described that the coating reduces the undersea pressure, and makes it so the ship doesn't stay afloat. Franky came back aboard and said that he removed the Floating Bag. The women named Robin said the sails would use the undersea currents the same way as they use wind.

"Are we ready to go Nami?" asked Luffy, apparently excited.

"Of course Captain." said the pretty woman Nami.

"Alright guys!", started my captain, "I have a ton of stuff that I've been wanting to tell you! But for now, just let me thank you for putting up my selfishness for two whole years! Now, SET SAIL!"

Then we all said this at the said time, "LET'S GOOOO! TO FISHMAN ISLAAAAAAAND!


	9. Into the Deep

**I hope you all enjoy Chapter 9. I wonder what the rest of the Straw hats say about their newest member? I do not own One Piece, all rights go to Eiichiro Oda.**

Chapter 9 Into the Deep

We were descending deeper into the sea. It was extremely beautiful, how the sun's rays was shinning through the surface, illuminating a new world to my eyes. There were species of fish that I never even heard of, let alone seen, but that's because I wasn't from this world. Franky was commenting on the view.

"This is really beautiful." I said. Then they all looked at me. All of the sudden, I was bombarded with questions.

"Who are you?" asked Nami.

"How do you know Luffy?" asked Chopper and Brooke.

"What did you do to that Pacifista earlier?" demanded Zoro, swords drawn.

"Well, we're are all together, so I'll tell you." I started. "My name is Caeruleus. I was imprisoned in Impel Down for reasons that are still a mystery to me, as they weren't actually explained to me. What I did to that Pacifista was that I sliced it and where I cut it was sent into oblivion. That technique is apart of my powers…"

"You have Devil Fruit abilities?" asked Sanji.

"No, but from what I gather, their relatively the same. Sea Prism Stone disables my powers like they do a Devil Fruit user's. According to Sengoku, I have the powers of pure Darkness. I 'm still trying to figure out my abilities, but since I was brought to this world, I believe that the secret to them may be here."

"What do you mean 'brought to this world'?" asked the dark haired beauty Robin.

"I'm not from this world. I'm from a world that has centuries more advanced technology. We have gone to space many times. There are no Devil Fruits, in fact, the only way I could see this world appearing in mine is if it's a piece of fiction."

"You should tell me about your world later, Caeruleus." said Robin, smiling.

"Sure." I said. "To answer your question about how I met Luffy, well he helped me get out of Impel Down and we participated in the Whitebeard War together, but I did go off on my own, and got a few… let's say a few bad memories." I started to remember the little 'family reunion' I had at Marineford. "On the way to Marineford, Luffy asked me if I wanted to be in his crew and I said yes. Two years of training later, here we are."

"What position would you fill on the ship?" asked Usopp.

"I don't know." I said. "Maybe just a powerhouse or secret weapon."

After this little talk, Nami explained how the coating works in detail, but when she moved, Sanji got another nose bleed and shot out of the bubble. Luffy was able to save him, but when Chopper examined him, it seems that Sanji has obtained a weakness towards women. From what Usopp told me, Sanji is a ladies man and this is extremely bad for him.

Zoro and Luffy weren't paying attention though. They were trying to compete to see if one of them could catch the most fish, but Chopper and Usopp stopped them. Usopp then began talking about someone named Hatchi and how the trip would have been safer if he was here to guide us. Luffy then got hungry, so he remembered the lunchboxes that Hancock made and decided that it was time for lunch. Franky then told us that a man named Bartholomew Kuma, the man who separated my crew mates, was the one who protected the ship for two years. He went on to say that he was a Marine Guinea Pig, being turned into a cyborg like Franky. He had made a deal with the scientist who created him to leave a mission in which Kuma would wait and protect the ship till a member of the Straw Hats arrives. Franky then went on to tell us that we are in his dept. Sanji then woke up.

"Here Sanji!", said Luffy, holding a lunchbox towards Sanji. "It's an Isle of Women lunchbox."

"An Isle of Women-!" started Sanji. "Where do you think I've been for two years! Just, just what kind of _training_ did you do Luffy?"

""Trust me, he was training." I said, defending my new brother.

"Shut up!" he said. " You don't even know what kind of hell-"

"Come now, come now Sanji-san," said Brooke, "How bout we all sing a song."

"That won't cheer me up!" cried Sanji.

For a little bit no one said anything. We were either looking at the new scenery or talking about some thing that have happened in the past two years.

"I wonder how far we have sunk?" said Luffy.

"It's getting so that even light can't reach us." stated Usopp.

"We're past the 'Euphotic Zone', and we're about to about to get out the 'Disphotic Zone'. We're probably over 1000 meters in."

"It's so quiet," said Robin, "Feels completely different than in a submarine. It's like were flying through the sky."

Chopper than saw a whale, and got excited. Brooke thought that it was his old friend Laboon, while Luffy thought it was Old Man Whitebeard. I wondered what happened to Whitebeard after the war. During training, I wasn't able to hear anything about what's going in the world. A few minutes later, Usopp said he saw something was heading toward us, thinking it was a sea monster. He then said he saw a ship and that it was heading straight for us. Something then swam up right next to us, pulling another coated ship. It looked like it was about to ram us, but it just connected the bubbles. Nami looked at the sea monster pulling the other sip and identified it as Mohmoo. It looked like it was half cow and half fish. Mohmoo then looked at Nami, and his eyes looked as if he recognized her. He then looked at Sanji and Luffy and he looked scared to death, so he swam away, but not before some guy in a straight jacket jumped through both ships coating and landed on our ship.

"Keheehee!" laughed this freak. "Now, while they're dumbfounded kill every last one of 'emmmmmmm! Slaughter ALL the Straw Hats!"

What the guy didn't realize was that he was alone. None of his shipmates came with him. Franky then grabbed him and from the looks of things, he was about to throw him into the ocean. This pirate was begging for his life, not wanting to drown. When Zorro questioned him, he said he was being used as a human bullet. Chopper believed what he said, but Usopp said he was clearly telling a lie.

Nami then asked him about the seacow pulling his ship. The guy then flirted with Nami in a very creepy way, so Sanji kicked him in the face, but after the deed was done, he instantly got another nosebleed after looking at Nami. This caused me to laugh, and when I was asked by Chopper why I thought this was funny, and I told him was laughing more at the irony that a ladies man would fall so easily to a woman's looks. The strange man said they were using Mohmoo as advanced sea navigation, which excited Luffy so much that he wanted to look for another seacow to do the same. Usopp thought we were going on a slightly different course than what the Log Pose, a compass like instrument. Nami said we were heading southwest of the needle, which is a safer route.

It started to get colder, and Nami told us to put on coats, but as I was in my black cloak, I felt fine. Franky, Brooke, and Nami discussed the sea currents and the temperature difference in the ocean. Robin then pointed out a Downward Plume- a giant underwater waterfall. As we were heading into it, everyone was in awe of the waterfall. Then the strange man told us to turn back. He looked very frightened.

"Look closely at the Bottom!" he said. "There's a monster down there!"

He then went on to tell us a bit of a legend about a creature that was like a demon and was an enemy to the human race. When the creature finally came into view, he cried Kraken.

"That's the Kraken?" I asked, puzzled. "There are legends of the Kraken in my world, so it's interesting to see what it looks like."

Everyone was freaking out, except for Luffy, Zoro, Sanji, and I. Of course my brother wanted to tame the Kraken, and I supported him.

"What did you say Luffy?" cried Usopp.

"I am going to tame that Kraken and have it pull or ship." said Luffy.

"Are you nuts?" responded Usopp. He then went on explaining the reason why Luffy shouldn't do it, saying that it looks like it has been around for hundreds of years, and that legends have said that it has killed countless crews. Zoro wanted to assist Luffy, but wanted a plan. Luffy said that since their underwater, his powers are nullified. He then ordered Nami to head straight for the creature, which she was too afraid to do. Then I heard someone screaming. I could easily tell that it wasn't from our ship. I used my Haki, and I heard the voices again, and then pin pointed them, and alerted my crew. I looked back and saw the ship that our captive was on. I heard the crew say that they were going to save our captive. I was so distracted watching my new crew do their stuff that I'm not even sure he introduced himself. Then one of the Krakens' tentacles grabbed the other ship and crush it, killing everyone on board.

The Kraken then attacked our ship. Luffy and Zoro tried to retaliate, but Usopp stopped them. Franky then activated the Thousand Sunny's (when I first heard this name, I thought it was a weird name for a ship) chicken voyage to dodge the tentacle. Nami wanted to use the "Coup de Burst"- a sort of quick get away tool- but Franky said that it worked with air, and that there was only a limited amount of air in the bubble. The captive then gave us an idea on how Luffy could go out side the bubble: put those who want to fight in side bubbles made out of the coating. The next thing I knew, I was put inside a bubble, as was Luffy, Zoro, and Sanji. Usopp then told us to go get it.

"This rope's really gonna get in the way." said Luffy. We then ditched the ropes and started swimming in the deep ocean towards the Kraken. Luffy wanted us to distract the beast while he gets ready to defeat it in one hit. Zoro on the other hand wanted to kill it, but Luffy yelled at him saying he would just cut it to pieces.

Another tentacle went for the ship, but Franky used missiles to deflect it, which Luffy was really excited about. A third tentacle went for the ship, but something extremely large and fluffy blocked the leg, yet this caused the ship to propel towards a mountain. Two large hands sprouted from the sip and pushed the ship away.

"Gear Third!" cried Luffy, getting read to attack. "Color of Armaments-Hardening!" His hand then grew extremely large and turned black. His hand, however, was outside of the protective bubble, so his devil fruit power was weakening. The Kraken sent a tentacle towards him. I was about to do something, when Sanji ran out of his bubble at an insane speed.

"Blue Run! Diable Jambe- Bein Cut" said Sanji, kicking and severely burning the tentacle. The Kraken got angry and attacked again, but Zoro saved them.

"Three Sword Style Secret Technique- Crossing of Six Paths!" yelled Zoro, cutting the tentacle off and into six pieces.

Then three tentacles came at me. They all tried to hit, but I quickly dodged.

"Black Spiral!" I screamed, sending black energy from my body, and spinning like a tornado. The spiral collided with the tentacles, slicing them and sending them into the void.

"No, no, no! Caeruleus! Zoro! Sanji!" yelled Luffy. "Your going to take off its legs! Gomu Gomu no Elephant Gun!" Luffy then hit the Kraken, knocking it out with one punch. He even sent it over a ledge. And then we all us in the bubbles and on the ship fell over the ledge.

I was still conscious after the fall was over. I looked for Luffy, Sanji, and Zoro. It was pitch black, so I couldn't see a thing. I decided to use my Kenbunshoku Haki to see with my minds eye. What I saw were many, many threatening fish. I tried concentrating for Luffy's thoughts, and I located him. His bubble had a tear in it, and Sanji was completely out of his. Zoro had his bubble completely intact, surprisingly as he used his swords. So I rushed forward and grabbed the both of them. I then rammed the three of us into Zoro's bubble and put the four of us in one large bubble.

"Are you three okay?" I asked.

"Yeah." said Luffy.

"I'm fine." said Sanji, looking tired from holding his breath.

Zoro didn't say anything, because he fell asleep.

"He sleeps a lot, doesn't he?" I asked.

"Yeah, Moss Head always sleeps." said Sanji irritably.

We swam for a little while, with me as the navigator. I was able to guide us away fro the creatures. After a while we saw creatures that produced their own light. If it wasn't for the deadly creatures, it would have been very peaceful down here. Because of the light, I was able to lessen my Haki a bit, but that proved to be a mistake. I felt a slight current go past us, and I turned around and saw the Kraken. It was about to attack, but we weren't scared. Luffy then yelled at it and it became afraid. Then Luffy talked to it like a pet, and it became really nice. It put us on its head and lead us through the darkness. After a few minutes, it became really warm. I thought this a little strange, and then I saw smoke. I quickly realized that we were near a underwater volcano.

Luffy pointed ahead and I saw that there was the Thousand Sunny. We also saw a giant angler fish and a giant. There was also another ship that said Flying Dutchman on the sail. This reminded me of the legend of Davey Jones in my world.

Then the giant was about to punch the Sunny, when Luffy ordered the Kraken to attack him. After the Kraken beat the living crap out of the giant, Luffy called it off. Usopp looked surprised to see us alive. The Kraken put the Sunny on it's head. Then the four of us boarded the ship. When Luffy got comfortable, he said he named the Kraken Surume.

I heard a very loud rumble. Nami instantly realized that the volcano was about to erupt. She had Luffy tell Surume to start running, but Surume ran before it was told to. Luffy really wanted to see the eruption, and so did I, because how often does one see a volcano erupt underwater. Then, the volcano blew. the explosion sent a shock wave that threw us on the ship around. The lava was beginning to flow out of the volcano, making the surrounding water warm up dramatically. Surume was told to keep running, but I believe he didn't need to be told.

"Nami-san, which way to Fishman Island?" asked Sanji, right before another nosebleed.

"We have to keep going forward some more." responded Nami. "Into that trench.!"

Usopp was freaking out. He was complaining about the sheer drop and that the trench was 'blacker than black'. Then his complaints were about the super heated water behind us. He then told Luffy that the darkness continues down to Hell.

"Usopp, did you forget that I have the powers of darkness?" I said, very annoyed. "Believe me, you'll be fine."

"Surume, jump in!" cried Luffy. Then Luffy's new pet jumped. Then I felt another shockwave.

"It erupted again!" said Nami and I.

"What is that?" yelled Franky. "There's something above us!"

"It's an avalanche of earth and rock!" cried Nami. "The eruption just now destroyed the trench!" Zorro wanted to go out the bubble and slice the rocks, but Robin stopped him by saying that the underwater pressure will crush him.

"Hissatsu: Green Star Midoriboshi-Sargasso!" yelled Usopp, shooting something resembling a green pebble out of the bubble, proving to me that he is the crew's sniper. Where the pebble hit the falling rocks, seaweed instantly grew, capturing the debris in a plant-like net. Then Surume ran faster, as if it knew that the seaweed would be able to hold the avalanche for long. .But then a very large boulder fell out of the net, hitting Surume in the head. This caused him to drop the ship. We were falling through the trench, and crashed.

There was then this really bright light. I was surprised to see light this far down in the ocean.

"It's surprising to see such a beautiful light in such a desolate region of the world." I said.

"So bright! I feel like I'm going to go blind!" cried Brook. "But I have no eyes to get blinded though, Yohohohohohoho! SKULL JOKE!" I laughed hysterically at this for some reason.

"Hey guys!" cried Franky. "Get over here! Look up! Uuuup!"

"Hey, Nami, is that it?" asked Luffy, pointing ahead.

"Yes! There's no mistaking it!' said Nami excitedly. "The needle is pointing straight to that island- that's Fishman Island!"

"It's surrounded by a bubble, so there might be air inside." said Robin

"Yeeeeaaaahhhh! We made it!" cried Luffy.

"One of the most famous spots on the Grand Line." said Franky proudly.

Sanji was thinking of the mermaids of the island. From what Rayleigh told me about Fishman Island, it is the home of people who are half fish and half person. I was immediately comparing Atlantis to this Fishman Island. He also told me that Fishmen, people who have more fish characteristics then Merpeople, are about 10 times more powerful than the average human. The mermaids, he said, were extremely beautiful and very _friendly. _After a few moments, Sanji got another nosebleed. Usopp began defending Sanji because it was one of Sanji's dreams to see a mermaid after Chopper said it would be wise for him not to se one. Sanji, however, said his life wouldn't be worth living if he didn't see the mermaids.

"What are these guys doing here?" said a loud voice. "What are you letting these humans order you around for, Kraken?" Surume then looked like he was very scared. Luffy wondered why Surume stopped. Zoro was actually the one who pointed out the mysterious voice. I looked in the direction the voice came from and saw giant sea creatures- a bearfish, lionfish, elephantfish, giraffe fish, gorillafish, and a rhino fish, all off them about the size of Surume. Luffy saw someone riding these creatures, and they looked like the Fishmen Rayleigh told me about.

The Fishman that talked to Surume asked us if we were the Straw Hat Pirates and that were the one's who crushed another Fishman named Arlong's ambition. He also stated that we saved Hatchi, who I guessed was a Fishman, and that Luffy punched a Celestial Dragon.

"I'm guessing that you guys did this before I met Luffy." I said.

"Yep." said Franky.

"We did it to save a friend named Keimi from a life of slavery." said Robin.

This Fishman then asked us if we're friend or foe. He wanted to know if we will either join the 'New Fishman Pirates' or reject the offer. He threatened to sink the Sunny if we refused. What he didn't know is that Luffy told Franky to refill the fuel. Nami was questioning what Luffy wanted to do, but she quickly understood (after Franky explained it to her) that we are going to run away, because we can't fight them 10,000 meters beneath the sea.

"Sooo, are you going to become our subordinate, 'Straw Hat' Luffy?" asked the Fishman.

"Coup de Burst- Full Throttle!" said Franky, after Usopp filled the fuel.

"Preparations okay!" yelled Usopp.

"No way morons!" yelled Luffy.

"You refuse, eh…!" said the Fishman. "an invitation to join us and become our subordinate, your nothing more than sinful humans!"

"Why do we have to become your subordinates?" asked Luffy, mocking the Fishman.

"Oh, let me kill him, Luffy." I begged.

The Fishman then sent the lionfish at us, but Franky activated the Coup de Burst that sent us flying towards the island. It was sucking away the air, and I was getting slightly dizzy. When we got to the island's bubble, we went through it, but not before it ripped off the ships coating. Robin then said that there are two layers to the island's coating, and then we went through the water layer. The current was really strong, forcing us off the Sunny, and as I my powers were weakened in the sea, I wasn't able to swim. What I was able to do was look for Luffy, but all who I could find was Robin. I was able to grab her, but then I passed out.

**Hey guys, sorry for the long wait. My schedule has been busy because I had a lot of finals to take, so I haven't been able to work on this a lot. Also the fact the chunk of the arc I converted is kind of boring, so it was hard to write my twist to it. I hope you like it, it took me forever to write.**


	10. Fishman Island

**Here's chapter 10 everyone. Don't expect too much from this chapter. I 'm not going to go into great deal when I get to the part of Jinbe explaining the history of the Fishman Pirates and Queen Otohime, I'm just going to try to give as brief of a summary as I can. Until the series is updated, I shall not write another chapter, but after this arc, I might write an original arc. I don't own One Piece, all rights belong to Eiichiro Oda.**

Chapter 10 Fishman Island

I awoke some time later. My powers were fully restored, as I was now dry. I noticed I was alone, so I decided to look around.

"Luffy!" I yelled out. "Nami! Robin! Anyone!"

"Caeruleus! Over here!" cried a voice. I turned and saw Robin and Franky. They looked like they woke up right before me.

"Hey new Guy." said Franky.

"Well you both seem fine." I said cheerfully. "Where is everyone else?"

"Don't know." said Franky.

"Okay, how about where we are?" I asked.

"Well, I can't say exactly where we are without a map," said Robin, "but I can say that we are on Fishman Island in the Mermaid District."

"You sure know a lot, have you been here before?" I asked

"No, but I have heard rumors from other pirates and have read some books about the island." explained Robin.

"What should we do now?" wondered Franky.

"Well, first we should find the rest of the crew." I said.

"Agreed." said Robin.

We walked for a little while till we found some mermaids. They were very beautiful, and they were swimming. We asked if they had seen any other humans, and they said that if we went east for a couple of miles, we would enter an area called Mermaid Café. We were about to walk away when a few of the mermaids offered to give us a ride to the Café, and we accepted. They then used a type of coral that made bubbles. They put the bubbles over us, making a bubble suit like the one I wore when I fought Surume. The Mermaids grabbed our hands and swam towards the Café.

When we arrived, our bubbles popped when we got out of the water. We thanked the mermaids for the lift and then started looking for the others. We asked around for a little while, till we were pointed in the direction of our red-headed navigator Nami.

"Oh! Robin!" yelled Nami with excitement. "Franky! Caeruleus! Over here!"

We started walking and talking. Franky said he was going to find the ship and a relative of a person named Tom.

"Who's Tom?" I asked.

"He's the Fishman that taught me how to be a shipwright." he explained. "He was like a father to me."

"Well that explains it." I said.

"I'm going to look for something about the islands history." said Robin. "I heard that there's a Poneglyph on the island, so I'm going to investigate."

"You wouldn't mind if I came along, right?" I asked.

"Sure, it should be fun." Robin said with a smile. I lifted my hood over my head, because I felt my face get warm and I figured I was blushing. I quickly figured out that I had a crush on Robin.

We walked for a little while and Robin seemed to know where we were going. Robin asked a family of mermaids if they knew a way to go to a place called the Sea Forest. They said in a kind, yet slightly afraid manner that we should take an Osakana Bus to the Sea Forest.

"Robin, why do they seem afraid of us?" I asked.

"There has been a bad history between humans and Fishmen." explained Robin. "For centuries, humans have treated Fishmen like a lesser species. Most humans separate themselves and the Fishmen, actually both Fishmen and Merpeople, into man and fish. The World Nobles, or Tenryuubito as their officially called, treat them worse than their other slaves-"

"Slaves?" I asked. "Are these Tenryuubito so high and mighty that they think they can own slaves?"

"They have an excuse-They say that since they are the descendants of the original twenty kings who established the world government as it is today, they are above the law They think that they are so high and mighty that they wear helmets so that they won't breath the same air as us 'commoners'." explained Robin.

"That's just… disgustingly idiotic." I answered.

"I know." Robin replied. "As I was saying, humans have treated Fishmen horrible. Even though it has been found out that the both of us share the same blood, humans have passed laws that forbid donating blood to Fishmen, and vice versa."

"That's horrible." I started. "That reminds me of my world. Most people for a few hundred years had slaves also, but only because of the difference in skin color."

"Your world has some… _interesting_ history." said Robin.

"Yeah." I said. "My world has a lot of tragic history, but that's a tale for another day."

We continued walking till we arrived at the bus station. When we got there, we were surrounded by Fishmen who called their group the Ammo Knights, the Royal Guards of the Neptune Family.

"Here is a member of the Straw Hats." said one Knight.

"It looks like 'Demon Child' Nico Robin." said another.

"I feel ignored! Is it not known that I'm a part of the crew yet?" I asked loudly.

"It should take a while before the world knows that your apart of the Straw Hats." said Robin.

"You two are coming with us!" said one Ammo Knight.

"I don't think so," said Robin. "Seis Fleur-Slap!" Robin then crossed her arms. Arms then sprouted out of the Knights, and began slapping them until they fell, knocked out.

"Wow." I said. "Is that part of your Devil Fruit ability?"

"Yes." said Robin. "I ate the Hana Hana no Mi, so I can make my any part of my body parts grow anywhere I can see."

We boarded the bus where Robin said she is now sure that there is a Poneglyph on the island and it should have important information on an era called the Void Century. We were riding the bus for a while, when we arrived at the Sea Forest. It was really beautiful, with different types of coral here. It was after this that I noticed several stones that looked like grave markers and the remains of several ships.

"This must be a graveyard." I said.

"Yes it is, "said Robin, "this place is well known for the wrecked ships and is called the Ship Graveyard. It is also the resting place for many people of the island."

In the distance, we saw the Thousand Sunny, and near the ship was Franky.

"So you found the ship Franky?" I said when we got up to the ship.

"Yo guys!" said Franky. "You made SUPER timing! Den, my teachers younger brother, said that he can re-coat the ship!"

"That's great!" said Robin. "If you would excuse me, I'm going to look for the Poneglyph."

"Would you require any assistance?" I asked, feeling my face getting warm again.

"No, I think I'll manage." said Robin politely.

"I guess I'll stay here then." I said. When Robin was gone, Franky asked if I had a thing for Robin, but I just turned away, my face redder than before. I then heard the voice that helped my through my times at Impel Down.

"Caeruleus!" said Jinbe.

"Jinbe!" I yelled. I ran up to Jinbe and shook his hand. "How have you been, old friend?"

"I have been fine." said Jinbe. "My wounds from the war have healed quite nicely."

"That's great." I said with a smile on my face. We then talked about what we have been doing for the past two years. Jinbe was really interested, yet at the same time unsurprised when I told him that I joined Luffy's crew. After a few minutes of talking, I heard the voice that I had grown accustomed to over the past two years- Luffy's voice. I also heard Sanji and Chopper talking. Franky was talking to him and asked about the girl he brought. When I walked to the other side of the ship, I saw the biggest women I have ever seen. She was a mermaid, and the most beautiful mermaid I have seen on the island.

"Luffy-kun!" cried Jinbe. "I hardly recognized you! Wow, this brings back memories!"

"Jinbe!" started Luffy. "Whoa, Is that you Jinbe? I thought you weren't around so I thought I wasn't going to see you-!"

"What?" said Jinbe. "Didn't you get my message?"

"Boss Jinbe-sama!" said the giant mermaid.

"Ah, so you so you were with Princess Shirahoshi" said Jinbe, "I haven't heard from you in forever- PRINCESS SHIRAHOSHI! WHY IS SHE HERE!"

"Franky!" called Chopper. "I'm going to lower Hatchi, so get ready to grab him."

"Hey, it that Octo-Guy!" said Franky. "How'd you get hurt so bad?"

"HACHI!" yelled Jinbe.

"Oh, so that's the Fishman you guys were talking about that was going to lead us to the island." I said

Jinbe then began to question Hatchi, asking about his wounds and why he was even on the island. Sanji, meanwhile, was fawning over Shirahoshi. Chopper said that he was back to his normal self. Franky then introduced the rest of us to his teacher's little brother, Den, and went on to tell Luffy that he was going to coat our ship. Out of nowhere, an axe came flying at Shirahoshi, but Luffy was able to kick it to the ground. Jinbe was about to yell at Luffy, till Luffy told Shirahoshi that since he's here, she'll be safe, which caused Jinbe to say that Luffy is so care free.

"Luffy being care-free is an understatement, Jinbe." I stated.

Shirahoshi then went to the large grave that Jinbe and I were sitting next to. Jinbe said that the grave belongs to Shirahoshi's mother, Queen Otohime, who died ten years ago. He said because of a pirate named Vander Decken, the Princess wasn't been able to leave the palace and go to her mother's funeral service. Then I heard Nami calling Luffy. She was riding on the back of a mermaid that Sanji said was called Keimi. As soon as Nami was on the ground, she said Ryuuguu Palace has been attacked by the New Fishman Pirates. She also said that Zoro, Usopp, Brooke, and Shirahoshi's father King Neptune have been captured by Hordy Jones, the leader of the New Fishman Pirates.

Jinbe then began to say that he was the cause of all of this. He said that it was because of him that the Arlong Pirates were released into the East Blue, which is the home of Luffy, Zorro, Nami, Usopp, and Sanji. Shirahoshi began crying for her father, so Jinbe was trying to comfort her. Sanji was serving tea and flirting with the ladies, but Nami told him to knock it off. Nami then asked Jinbe about Arlong, which Sanji demanded he answer. Nami then said that she would never forgive Arlong for what he had done. She then said that Sabaody Park looked like Arlong Park. Hachi said that only 200 hundred years ago is when Fishmen and Merpeople separated themselves from fish and their country joined something called 'Reverie'. He then went on explaining that in the Fishman worst time of their lives was when the Great Pirate Era started, but they were protected by most of the hate when Whitebeard, who Hachi said was dead, claimed the island under his protection. I was surprised to hear that Whitebeard was dead. When I saw him at the war, he looked way to stubborn to die.

Jinbe told us that two people from Fishman Island tried their own way to change the horrible history: Queen Otohime and a Fishman named Fisher Tiger, who invaded a place named Mariejois and freed all of the slaves there, even the humans because he didn't believe anyone deserved to be a slave. Fisher Tiger, according to Jinbe was the one who created the Sun Pirates, a group of Fishmen. Jinbe, Hachi, and the Arlong they have been talking about were a part of the crew.

Jinbe then told us of how the crew was established and how Queen Otohime tried a peaceful resolution to get Fishmen and humans together. He said that it started when Fisher Tiger returned from the surface after freeing the slaves. Jinbe and Arlong then joined Fisher Tiger's new pirate crew. He told us about his adventures when he was a part of the Sun Pirates. He also said that even though he hated humans, Fisher Tiger wouldn't needlessly kill them. One of the adventures the crew had been when they were asked to take a former slave girl child named Koala to her home island. Arlong was said to have hated the idea, having the human on the ship. Jinbe said he was worried for the child, because she always smiled and cleaned. She said that she wouldn't cry if they didn't kill her, which is something that the Tenryuubito must have put the idea into her head. Fisher Tiger then took the girl to his room, where he branded the Sun Pirates Jolly Roger on her back, covering up the mark of slavery that the Tenryuubito burned on her. She is then said to have shown her true emotion more freely after that.

It is also told that most of the Sun Pirates really liked Koala, cleaning her up and showing her many things. They even had a few parties on the way to her home island. When the landed at her home island, Fisher Tiger took her to the town by himself. Jinbe then said that on his way back to the ship, Fisher Tiger was ambushed by Marines, were he was seriously damaged. He then died on a Marine ship that the Sun Pirates stole, because he wouldn't take the blood of a human for a transfusion, but before he died, he admitted he was a slave. Arlong was so angry about it that he went on a rampage, but Jinbe said that he was attacked by Kizaru and sent to Impel Down.

Weeks later, when Jinbe is the new captain of the Sun Pirates, he was offered a position on the Shichibukai. He accepted and disbanded the Sun Pirates. Arlong was set free from Impel Down and with some members of the Sun Pirates, reformed the Arlong Pirates and went to the East Blue.

He then told us that Queen Otohime, especially after Fisher Tiger's death, tried even harder to unite humans and Fishmen. One day, the people of Fishmen Island ask Queen Otohime if they can omit their votes, leaving her five years of work worthless. She then got drunk and complained to the island. With all her emotions pouring out, that they deserved to live on land with human in peace like equals. Sometime later a Tenryuubito ship was seriously damaged and need repairs. When the Tenryuubito came out of the ship, he was nearly murdered by the former Fishmen slaves, but Queen Otohime protected him. When her back was turned, the Tenryuubito put a gun to Queen Otohime's head. When young Princess Shirahoshi saw this, Jinbe said that her cries summoned Sea Kings to stop the Tenryuubito. After the ship was repaired and the Tenryuubito was healed, Queen Otohime left with him to negotiate. When she returned, she had with her a piece of paper that she called 'The Light of Hope'.

With this piece of paper, she was able to get so many votes in support of her migration to the surface. The paper was said to have the signature of the Tenryuubito, which hold a lot of power at the world council meeting called Reverie. Days later, the box containing all the votes was set on fire. While everyone was trying to put out the fire and Otohime was watching in horror, she was shot. Everyone around was devastated. Some were urging her to get medical help, but she wanted to spend her last moments with her children.

"Jinbe," I said. "Who would have hated the idea of uniting with humans so much that they would kill their queen who has spent a good deal of her life to make their life better?"

"I don't know Caeruleus." said Jinbe in a sad way. "But I do have a few theories on who could have done it."

There was a rustling in the woods, and out of the brush came a giant transponder snail. A few moments after, a television came on above the Queen's grave, and a really large Fishman came on the screen. Jinbe identified him has Hordy Jones, the one who found and killed the Queen's assassin and took over the palace. He commenced his speech about how he shall be Fishman Island's new king. He said that there shall never be peace among humans and Fishmen, and that no matter how much humans offer their kindness, they shall always betray the Fishmen. He then showed the viewer's his prisoners-my crewmates Zorro, Brooke, and Usopp- along with a very large Merman that I presumed was the king. He said that the old Ryuuguu Kingdom will be torn down, with a new on built with his ideals. He continued to say that in three hours' time, he will kill the king at Gyoncorde Plaza. Hordy then had a box that contained all the votes over the years, which he called a list of traitors, and he said he plans on killing all of them as well.

"You've become pretty famous after the war." said Jinbe. "I figured you would have cleared 300,000,000, but I didn't think it would go up that high…"

"Well, if they're picking a fight, we've got no choice but to bring it on!" said Luffy, who started walking off.

"Finally!" I said. "A chance to use my abilities. This is going to be fun."

"Wait Luffy-kun!" said Jinbe, as the Princess started to run off to try to save her father. Jinbe stopped her as well. Hatchi told us that Hordy was afraid of Shirahoshi's ability to call sea kings, so he was going to use the king as a shield. Luffy told the shark to take him to Ryuuguu Palace and for Sanji to protect Shirahoshi when Jinbe said that he should fight Hordy, not Luffy. He said that Fishmen still have a grudge against humans, so if Luffy defeated Hordy, Fishmen would distrust humans even more.

"Jinbe! He's taken my crew from me!" said Luffy. "If I don't fight him, not only will my friends but everyone will suffer. I'm going! And if you're going to stop me, go ahead and try!"

"Luffy, don't be an idiot." I said. "Jinbe helped you through so much, I would hate for the two of you to hurt each other."

"It can't be helped." said Nami. "Once our captain has his mind set on something, he just goes ahead and does it."

"Just don't kill each other." I said, giving up.

"We've fought side by side, I never though it would've come to this," said Jinbe. "Though I suppose you're that man's little brother after all. If you don't intend on stopping, then there's no other choice…!"

**Sorry it took so long! Hope you enjoy. I believe that the next few chapters of One Piece is where the action going to start, so expect action in the next chapter.**


	11. Straw Hats vs The New Fishmen Pirates

**Hello everyone, it's been a while since I uploaded a new chapter, but here is the last bit of the Fishman Island Arc. I hope you enjoy this chapter. And if the story seemed boring to you, I have been trying to give Caeruleus, the original character, some character development. And in the words of River Song, "Spoilers!" for the last bit of the Fishman Arc if you haven't read it yet.**

Chapter 11 Straw Hats vs. New Fishmen Pirates

"Fishman Karate-!" said Jinbe. "Shark Tile, True Fist!" He thrust his fist towards Luffy, sending a shockwave in his direction. Luffy tried to defend himself, but he was hit, was blown away, and looked reasonably hurt. Everyone looked shocked that Luffy got hit with that kind of attack because his rubber body should have deflected, or rebounded, the attack. "The essence of Fishman Karate is-"

"Controlling the water molecules in the air, ocean, or … inside a person." I interrupted. "And as every living creature is about 90% water, no one can directly defend themselves from this style of martial arts."

"What! How did you know that?" said a shocked Jinbe.

"In my two years of training, I learned how to, very quickly, analyze attacks." I said.

"Incredible!" said Nami.

"Gomu Gomu no…" said Luffy, who just got back up. "Jet Stomp!" Luffy then kicked Jinbe, but Jinbe blocked the attack. He also seemed to mock Luffy's training.

They started running towards each other, ready to throw the next punch. But, all of the sudden, Robin materialized in the middle of them, telling them to stop moving. The two of them couldn't stop, and Sanji ran to save her. When he got to her, she disappeared in a flurry of petals. Sanji looked confused, until the attacks from Luffy and Jinbe collided into him and each other. The three of them were sent flying.

Robin then emerged from the forest, telling them that they shouldn't fight because they were friends. As she was walking over to us, Jinbe was telling Luffy that if he went on a rampage, any trust between Fishmen and humans will be lost. Adding what Luffy did to the Fishman Arlong, the results with a fight with Hordy will add to the loss.

"But saving our captured friends is our duty." said Sanji. "If we leave things like this, Fishman Island will fall into the hands of Hordy. Jinbe, because this is your country gives Luffy another reason to fight."

"I won't let you!" said Jinbe.

"Why you…!" said Luffy. "Fine then, I'll just have to beat you up before I go."

"Oh, shut up!" I yelled. "You're both acting like children!" They started going at it again, but before they could hit each other, I ran in the middle of the two of them. I formed a dark barrier that prevented the two of them to reach each other.While they were restrained, they calmed down enough to talk.

"Jinbe! Get out of my way, I'm going to kick their asses!" screamed Luffy.

"I'm telling you to wait!" said Jinbe. "At least hear me out! What am I to you?"

"My friend!" yelled Luffy.

"That's right," started Jinbe, "but humans and Fishmen have lived for ages without being able to make a single simple relationship. When I told you not to fight Hody, I meant don't thoughtlessly jump into a fight and charge in. If you are going to fight him, don't be a barbarous human, become this island's hero!"

"Hero, no way!" said Luffy. He continued to say that he's a pirate, and while he love's heroes, he doesn't want to be one. Luffy then gave an example about meat and how a hero would share meat, but he wants all the meat.

Jinbe said he'll give Luffy meat, so Luffy stopped talking and listened. Jinbe told us his plan on how he and Megalo, the Princess's pet giant shark, willingly get captured. He said that if he were to call on Luffy at a time in need, the people will know them as accomplices. Then Luffy, hiding in Megalo's would emerge and steal back the Tenryuubito Letter. Nami said she would steal it and Robin agreed to help her. He then told us to figure out a plan to save Zorro and the others by ourselves.

"If what Luffy told me about them is true, they should be at least making an escape plan at the moment." I said

"Maybe, but they aren't the smartest members of the crew." said Nami.

"You should also flee with the King and Princes after you rescue them." said Jinbe.

"Yo! Guys!" said Franky. "The ship can help too!"

"How?" I asked. "Last time I checked, the ship is grounded."

"Don't worry new guy." said Franky. "While I was separated from the rest of the crew, I studied the blueprints that Vegapunk left in his laboratory. Many of them gave me ideas on how to improve the Thousand Sunny. Just give me a few minutes, and I'll be able make the Sunny able to fly."

"A flying pirate ship…" I said. "Well, it's not the weirdest thing I've seen in this world. Now Nami, I bet you're a great thief, but it is the middle of the day, and there will be thousands of people watching Hody, who is possibly smart enough to keep the letter close by."

"Don't worry." said Nami who winked at me. "I'll be well hidden. You see, during my time on the Sky Island, I was able to improve my abilities with the Clima-Tact. So I can easily become invisible while being surrounded by a mirage."

"How cool." I said. After a few minutes Franky finished the modifications to the Sunny.

"C'mon Caeruleus!" yelled Luffy as he stretched his arm around me like a rope. "Into the shark!"

"Luuuuffffyyyyyy!" I screamed as he pulled me towards the shark. Once inside the shark's mouth, I gave Luffy the silent treatment.

"What's wrong?" asked Luffy.

"I am going to kick your ass when we're through with Hody, you got that?" I threatened. I was mad as I could be. Before I was pulled into the giant fish, I was going to try to be on Nami and Robin's team, but _no, _Luffy wanted me to be with him in the shark.

I could feel the shark lift up on its bubble and swim through the air. It was really boring waiting in the shark, plus it reeked of raw, dead fish. But then we heard Shirahoshi scream and Megalo shook. After a couple of more minutes, there was an intense shaking feeling and Luffy and I were thrown around. I crashed into Megalo's teeth.

"Father! Brothers!" said a muffled Princess.

"Megalo, open your mouth!" I said. "We need to hear the signal." The shark complied.

"It must be my lucky day!" said Hody Jones. "Jahahahahahaha! The only two people I was worried about fell right into my clutches together! I never thought this would turn out so well!

"I'm sorry I caused us to be captures Jinbe-sama." said Shirahoshi.

"What's done is done." said Jinbe.

"So you came after all, Jinbe…" said Hody. As he was talking, I slid forward till I could see outside. Luffy crawled with me. I scanned the area and tried to locate Nami and Robin. I could sense through Haki that they were in position. I continued looking around when I saw Hody Jones. But he looked different than when he was on the screen.

He looked larger, and had a lot more muscle mass. He was as tall as the squid Fishman that had a helmet, and had white hair. I then heard a feminine voice. It said that she had a prediction of Luffy destroying the island. I saw an angry look in Hody's eye and he threw something at the direction of the voice. Many people screamed Madam Shirley. This made Luffy mad, and I had to restrain him from leaving before the signal.

"I'm nothing like your older brother you know!" said Hody. "Let me tell you all, citizens of Fishman Island! The beloved Queen of Ryuuguu Kingdom that you hold so dear… I WAS THE ONE WHO KILLED QUEEN OTOHIME!"

This news made me so angry, that I almost jumped out of Megalo's mouth, but Luffy was holding me down. I could feel my power come to the surface. I tried to calm down so I wouldn't kill Luffy and Megalo after releasing my power. Hody said on the day of the assassination, he paid a human to set fire to the signature box then murdered the Queen. He then used the human as a scapegoat.

"**HODY YOU BASTARD!" **screamed King Neptune. **"HOW DARE YOU!"** Hody then shot at the King.

"She was a bother!" yelled Hody. "Going around and crying for union between us and them! She deserved to die! The criminal was me!"

"I already knew." said Shirahoshi, who sounded like she was holding back sobs.

"What do you mean you knew I killed your mother?" asked Hody.

"Megalo told me in secret!" said Shirahoshi. "He used to be the Neptune Army's pet. He saw everything that happened that day!"

"Why didn't you tell anyone?" asked Jinbe.

"Because if I did, people would show Hody resentment, and that would go against mother's final wishes." said Shirahoshi. "If I had told anyone, I would have broken my promise to mother."

"Jahahahahaha!" laughed Hody. "You chose right to tell your tale a stupid girl! If you had told anyone else, my plans would have been crushed. Listen Princess, we call that stupidity in the real world, especially since you haven't told anyone, this country will be mine! Because you hold no hate towards me, everyone you hold dear will die!"

"That's not true!" said Jinbe. "Don't listen to him Shirahoshi! What you did was never wrong!"

"What else would it be but wrong!" said Hody. He turned around and his arm grew wet. He then swung his arm, sending bullets of water at the king and princes. "Yabu Same!"

People were screaming in fear for the lives of their leaders. Hody was laughing like a maniac The King fell down and people were crying out to him. Shirahoshi cried out for her family.

"That bastard!" said Luffy through gritted teeth. "He's gonna pay!"

"Luffy, I understand that your mad, but you need to keep calm." I said. "If you don't, you're going to break our cover."

"But he hurt so many people in this country. He has to-" said Luffy.

"Be quiet Luffy." I said. "Listen…"

"Huh?" said Luffy as he finally got quiet.

"STRAW HAT! COME ON A RAMPAGE HERE RIGHT NOW! IF YOU ARE ANYWHERE ON THE ISLAND, COME HERE NOW!" Crowds of people were screaming for help from Luffy. "STRAW HAT! STRAW HAT! STRAW HAT!"

"You idiots!" screamed Hody as he started to push down on the King's skull. "I'll bring you back to reality! Look closely as the head of Neptune flies through the air."

"Luffy-sama!" screamed Shirahoshi. "Please protect Father!" Megalo then started to choke up and spat us out. Luffy instantly went into Gear Second and ran towards Hody.

"This shameless Ryuuguu Kingdom is finished!" yelled Hody. As he was about to crush the king's skull, Luffy kicked him with a kick infused with Haki. Hody coughed up blood and was sent flying into a wall. There were cheers from the crowds thanking Luffy for saving the King and yelling to him that their happy he came. Hody's men were surprised Luffy was in Megalo's mouth.

"That was disgusting," I said trying to wipe off the shark spit.

"Hurry! All of you!" yelled Luffy.

"It's okay!" said Nami as she undid her mirage. "We were hurrying from the start. Like any such miracle would happen Luffy staying put as planned. Jinbe-san, I got the Letter, and I gave Robin the keys."

"What the? How did she steal the Letter?" asked one Fishman.

"The keys gone too!" said another. Then the Princes and the King fell to the ground, their chains falling off.

"Hey look at the sky? Is that a whale and a…lion?" asked a Fishman. I looked up and saw the Sunny and a giant whale coming into the plaza. The Sunny fired the Gaon Cannon and it caused a small explosion. This gave the whale a good distraction to pick up the King and the Princes. The ship then crashed behind me. I saw Usopp, Zoro, and Brook.

"I see you got yourself out of your cage." I said. "How'd you do it?"

"I spirited my soul to Pappug the Starfish and had him get the key and we escaped!" said Brook.

"Well that's all well and good." I said, then I turned towards the army of Fishmen. "I haven't had a challenge since Marineford with those two soldiers. I bet this gives me a chance to use my powers." I was cracking my knuckles, getting ready for the upcoming fight. I activated my powers and turned my hands into claws of darkness.

"Hody!" said a Fishman. "Look! The Straw Hats are allied with 'Dark Dragon'!"

"What?" yelled Hody as he was regaining consciousness.

"I'M A CREW MEMBER YOU IDIOTS!" I screamed. "I hope that after this mess, people will realize I'm a Straw Hat Pirate."

"How about I sing you a smooth-" started Brook.

"Not now Brook!" I interrupted.

"Hey Straw Hat!" yelled a Fishman on a cliff. "Please answer! Are you a friend to the Fishman Island? Or foes?"

"Friends? Foes?" said Luffy. "You decide!" The Fishmen on the cliff were still cheering him on.

"Hey Luffy, I bet I can take out more of these guys than you." I said.

"What?" said Luffy. "No way! I can beat more of them than you!"

"Wanna bet?" I asked.

"Sure!" agreed Luffy. "What are we betting?"

"The loser has to give half of his meals to the winner for two weeks." I said.

"It's a bet!" he said, shaking my hand.

The others were talking to each other because this is the first time we've been together since we got to the island. Brook was asking the Princess if he could see her underwear, but Nami slapped him in the middle of his sentence. Sanji was bragging to Nami that he saved Zoro and the others, but then Zoro said they escaped by themselves. Franky was telling the crew that there are new weapons that he developed and Usopp got really excited, so he, Nami, Chopper and Pappug went to get the weapons.

Luffy said that Weakhoshi (Shirahoshi's new nickname) did pretty good and Jinbe agreed. Nami then gave the Tenryuubito Letter to Shirahoshi. The Princess questioned why Luffy didn't call her crybaby and he said that he didn't understand why she cried and after what had just been said, he finally understood. Jinbe said that Shirahoshi will become a kind ruler just like her mother.

"Vander Decken was useless!" screamed Hody as he was crawling out of the rubble. "I needed Shirahoshi to be taken care of! Congratulations Jinbe, I fell right into your trap. I should have noticed when you let yourself get captured without a fight! You sure are friendly with humans, aren't you? Even though your sworn brothers Fisher Tiger and Arlong were killed and beaten by humans! Your kind makes me sick! The one who sides with the perpetrators instead of taking vengeance is a cowardly fool worse than Neptune! When I'm King, I'll change everything, and this years' Reverie will be the perfect chance! I will turn the human kings into a bloodbath at Mariejois and the curtain will rise on the legend of the dreaded 'Kingdom of the Sea'! We Fishmen will drag humans from all over the world down to the bottom of the sea and made into _**our**_ slaves! Before long, no one will oppose the Fishmen anymore! The same goes for the world of Pirates! Look at these Pirates I have under my control! This is your future Straw Hat! I'll be the True Pirate King!" I cringed when Hody said he will be Pirate King, because I knew Luffy's reaction

"Pirate King…?" said Luffy.

"Oh no." I said. "That was an idiotic thing to say."

"Jahahahahaha!" laughed Hody. "What can 10 measly little pirates do? I have 100,000 people here, have a look at them! My Fishman Pirates!" His soldiers screamed and ran towards us, ready to kill.

"With us at 10, it's 1 against 10,000, huh…" said Sanji.

"Numbers don't mean anything here, it's not like their the Marines Elite or anything." said Zorro. "What do you think Luffy? Luffy?"

"He already walked ahead." I said. "And I have a feeling that I lost our bet."

"What bet?" asked Sanji.

"It's Luffy, what else would he bet?" I said.

"Why do you think you lose?" asked Zorro.

"You'll find out in 3..." I said. "2... 1" Luffy then released a burst of Haki, causing about half of the oncoming army to foam at the mouth and become unconscious. The Fishmen on the cliff screamed in shock and awe. The remaining soldiers were too shocked, and kept talking to themselves on how Luffy took out half their army.

"This is Haki!" exclaimed Robin.

"He's got this far in two years." said Jinbe.

"That really surprises you Jinbe?" I asked. "Both Luffy and I got through with what Rayleigh had to teach us earlier than he expected."

"But Rayleigh said that it would take more than two years for the two of you to master Haki!" said Jinbe.

"I'm a fast learner, and when Luffy wants to be, he is to." I said.

"So he had King's Disposition after all, that bastard." said Sanji.

"If he couldn't do that, we'd have to get a new captain." said Zoro.

"Sanji, once this mess is over, you need to give Luffy half of my meals for two weeks." I said.

Luffy walked a little bit forward and looked directly at Hody. Luffy told Hody that he can be any type of 'king' he wants, wherever he wants. Luffy didn't care.

"But there's no need for more than one King of the Pirates!" screamed Luffy. He then jumped in the air and did his Giant Arm attack, sending many soldiers flying. "Go on! Bring a million people! I'll take you all on!" The rest of the Straw Hats were preparing to fight.

Angry, Hody threw a drop of water at Shirahoshi, but Jinbe deflected it, saying that Hody's Fishman Karate pales in comparison to his, despite Hody's vast increase of strength. A squad of Fishmen called the Firing Squad aimed at Shirahoshi, but Brook hypnotized with his Party Music. He had them fire into the sky, and then he slashed them all with his sword. A group of Fishmen with shields came at Zoro. Zoro put a sword in his mouth and used his Santouryuu to create a whirlwind that sliced the shields and the Fishmen.

I saw some of the Fishman ascend and they started to ram into Sanji. Right before they landed a hit, Sanji jumped into the air at an incredible height. He then used his Diable Jambe technique to heat up his leg and kicked the Fishmen at an incredible speed. Some of the ground forces came across two giant pairs of legs that Robin formed using her Devil Fruit. Another squad came after Robin, exclaiming that her giant legs could still be poisoned, but before they could do anything, Franky came out of the ship with a motorcycle that has a vague resemblance to a rhino and rammed into them. A Fishman with a spiked ball and chain was about to attack Franky, but he was blasted by a tank in the shape of a brachiosaurus. Luffy was very excited by the dino-tank.

"Kraken! Enter the Plaza!" said Hody. "There are only 11 of them! Crush them underfoot and put an end to them!" Surume pooped his head up and looked confused. Hody demanded that Surume hurry up and kill us, because he brought him all the way from the North and that Surume was his slave. Luffy saw Surume and asked him if he could ride on him again since there friends. Surume then smiled and reached for Luffy. I, unfortunately, was standing too close to Luffy, so I was grabbed as well and put on Surume's back. Surume then attacked the Fishmen. After about a minute, I grew bored.

"Well Luffy, I'm not going to let the crew have all the fun." I said. I jumped off of Surume and attacked a group of Fishmen. "Fist of the Shadow Sovereign!" I landed and punched the ground, creating an explosion in the shape of a sphere. The attack blew everyone in the area away. More of the Fishmen came at me with swords. "A sword fight? Oh I need a real challenge, but I guess that you'll do for now." I formed two Nexus Blades and attacked. I sliced their swords and kicked them away. The Fishmen behind me swung his sword, but I ducked, and swept my leg under him, causing him to fall.

After a few minutes, I had taken out quite a few Fishmen. I heard someone laugh and a large bang. I turned around and I was hit with a cannon ball. I heard that the Fishman was laughing even louder. I turned into black spectral energy and 'slithered' behind the soldier.

"Was that seriously the best you could do?" I asked as I reformed. He turned around and was about to fire until I attacked him. "Shadow Mimicry-Jet Bazooka!" Both of my arms turned into black energy, and like Luffy, I stretched my arms back extremely fast and threw them forward. When they collided, the Fishman coughed up a little blood and was pushed a great distance away. "Now, who's next?"

Many more Fishmen came at me, but I easily defeated them. When I heard Hody yell at Luffy, I looked in that direction. Luffy was walking towards Hody when two Fishmen Generals jumped in front of him to stop Luffy. Luffy kept on walking because Zoro and Sanji deflected their attacks. Luffy then began to beat the living hell out of Hody. Even the iron shields that Hody used for protection were no match for Luffy's new found strength. Then I noticed a very large shadow. I looked up and was speechless. There was a giant ship in the sky! It didn't look liked it had anything to make it move, but it was moving.

The bubble that surrounded the island began push in. The ship was trying to enter the island. Everyone was freaking out, stating that the island will be destroyed. Then the giant creature that we met before the volcano erupted came flying from the sky. Hody crawled out of the rubble (again) and yelled at Vander Decken, who I can only guess, is a Fishman. I heard him say that he has a Devil Fruit ability, an ability to throw anything and it will always hit his acquired target, never stopping until it does hit the target.

People were in a mass hysteria. They kept screaming that the bubble was going to pop any moment. Then the ship began to move away. I noticed a figure in the water and realized that it was the Princess. She was being a diversion. As the ship was following the Princess, I noticed Hody climbing the chains to the ship, and Luffy was following after being shot up in the air with a kick from Sanji. The people of Fishmen Island were helping by trying to slow down the ship, but Hody shot at them with water. As the Princess went into the connection tube between the palace and the island, the ship lifted of the bubble, causing me to lose sight of Luffy.

I heard the giant crying and looked over. I walked over to Jinbe and asked what was going on, and Jinbe had no idea. After he was given some pills, the giant became stronger and attacked Surume. The giant then punched at Jinbe, but Jinbe blew him away with a kick. Then Sanji kicked him away from Nami. The giant began crying and Jinbe and Sanji said they will fight him. I asked if I could help, and Sanji said to butt out. Jinbe on the other hand said that if I really wanted to, I can help.

"Now, what shall I do? Oh, I know… " I said myself. I clapped my hands together and focused my powers. "Black Star-Supernova!" I created a black sphere, about the size of a baseball, and gave it a push towards the giant. He looked and was about to touch it when it detonated. It created such a concussive force that it blew most of the fighters away. Sanji, Jinbe, and I were able to withstand the blast. The giant looked really hurt, but he survived. Actually, he looked like he was about to through a tantrum.

"Wasn't that supposed to kill him?" asked Sanji.

"No." I said. "I wasn't trying to kill him."

"I'll show you, I'll show you!" said the giant. I heard in the background people calling him Wadatsumi. "Beware! Mega Monster!" He took a deep breath and he grew bigger by inflating himself.

"Jinbe, Is he a Fishman?" I asked.

"Yes he is." said Jinbe.

I heard Wadatsumi mumbling something fast when I noticed Sanji was on his cheek. He then inflated more and I realized Sanji's plan. Make the giant larger in order to decrease its mobility. Clever.

"Nico Robin!" yelled Jinbe. "Could you free the humans?" Robin agreed after stating the human slaves have resentment against Fishman Island. Jinbe said that as long as they don't attack the people of the island, he doesn't care what happens as long as Hody's men don't act like the Tenryuubito. All the while, Sanji kept on fooling Wadatsumi to increase his size, and then Sanji said that it was time to me and Jinbe.

"Fishmen Karate Ultimate Technique-" cried out Jinbe with a hand full of water. "Barbican!" He thrust his arm forward, creating a large pillar of water that when it collided with Wadatsumi, it created a shockwave and pierced the giant. This attack sent him flying. Sanji was in the air at the time and then he activated his newest attack.

"Hells Memories!" screamed Sanji, who was lit on fire. He then kicked Wadatsumi, igniting him.

"Caeruleus! Now!" screamed both Jinbe and Sanji. I was right under Wadatsumi. I looked up, lifted my hands above my head, and attacked.

"Black Lotus- Petal Barrage!" I yelled. From a ball of dark energy, I sent out little blades of darkness that looked like petals. They hit the target, spinning him around and cutting him. Wadatsumi fell to the ground and created a small earthquake. I walked forward to the rest of the crew.

"You should have made him fall farther away new guy." said Zoro.

"Blah, blah, blah." I said.

"Excuse me?" asked Zoro, swords ready to be used.

"Nothing." I said. I then heard the people switch from cheering us to screaming in panic. "What are they screaming about?"

"Look up!" yelled Nami.

"It's Noah!" screamed Jinbe. "It's still falling!"

"Hurry Luffy." I whispered. "Save this island like I know you can." Then after a few moments, the ship stopped. I was in shock, for giant sea monsters were holding it up. Then they took Noah in the direction of the Sea Forest. Then the people were celebrating because the Royal Family of Fishman Island had Hody and his crew in chains. I then heard crying from above, so I looked up and felt fear. "Luffy!"

As I rushed to him, Chopper was already telling Robin to stop Luffy's bleeding. When Chopper realized that he doesn't have Luffy's blood type available, he and Franky were asking any and every one for type F blood. I was asked, but I told him that I have Type AB Negative. They stared at me like I was crazy. Several people said they have Type F, but according to the laws of the island, Fishmen aren't allowed to share their blood with humans. Then Jinbe came over, stating that he has the same blood type as Luffy. He said that because he is a pirate, he doesn't have to follow the Island's laws.

"Jinbe…" said Luffy after regaining consciousness, "Join my crew!"

"Luffy, if you don't want to be treated like a hero, we should get out of here." I said. "They are starting to celebrate." Luffy agreed and I helped carry him to the Sunny.

Megalo the shark pulled the Sunny through the air. Shirahoshi was with us and she asked why we were leaving the plaza. Zoro said something around the line that he didn't want to share any booze. Luffy was fully recovered after a few moments and demanding that Jinbe join the crew. Usopp and Chopper were cheering Luffy on and begging Jinbe to join, but Jinbe said that he can't join right now because he has to settle a couple of things first. Jinbe promised Luffy that when he gets what needs to be done finished he'll join the crew, and every member of the crew say that they can't wait for him to join.

All of a sudden, a knight of the Royal Family gave us a message that King Neptune invited us to a feast and Luffy immediately said yes. We turned around and headed for Ryuuguu Palace.

When we arrived at the Palace, we were guided onto fish with air bubbles on their backs. Apparently, the banquet hall was underwater. On the way to the Feast, we saw the people of the island cheering as they looked at us. As we arrived, we were introduced to Fishman Island's greatest singer Maria Napole. AS the Mermaid Café Dancers arrived, Sanji got excited and petrified himself, again. We all had a good time partying. I was eating and drinking. I also got a little buzzed with the alcohol Zoro made me drink. It was the most fun I had in my life, and I would never give it up.

"Jinbe, what have the Marines been doing the past two years?" I asked, thinking he would know of what has been going on in the world.

"Aokiji and Akainu had a large fight. Sengoku retired and gave the position to Aokiji." said Jinbe. "The high authorities of the government supported Akainu though. So they fought for the position of Fleet Admirable on an uninhabited island for ten days. They gave each other great injuries, but Akainu was victorious. Aokiji quit he Marines and hasn't been heard from since. Over these past two years, the Marines have become a ruthless force of 'Justice' under Akainu's control."

"So no new news over two Vice Admirals?" I asked.

"Well, there are two new Admirals, 'Spatial King' Kyle and 'Time Lord' Brett." said Jinbe. "They are as ruthless as Akainu, and are the Marines greatest weapons."

"Kyle… Brett…" I said with sadness while clutching my chest. "Why have you become what you are?"

"Do you know the Admirals." asked Nami.

"No, not anymore." I said, bottling up my emotions. Jinbe then went on to talk about how Blackbeard has already conquered most of Whitebeard's territory and is considered as one of the strongest four pirates in the world. Blackbeard and his crew are also said to be hunting for strong Devil Fruit powers.

After a while, I sensed something. I conversed with Luffy, so we, along with Zoro and Sanji, went to check on the Princess. We went to her room and saw her being attacked by the mud-man in a strait jacket. I think his name was Caribou or something like that. As soon as we entered the room, though, he looked towards us and ran away like a coward. Nami and the King came in and the King said that Caribou must have been the treasure thief. Nami asked that if the Straw Hats capture Caribou if she can keep the treasure and the King said that it would be good payment for the ones who saved his country. Then I swear that Nami's eyes turned into the symbol for Beli. And then she told the four of us to follow Caribou and get the treasure.

"And when did you get the authority to tell me what to do, Nami? Tell you what, how about you go find the treasure, and I go enjoy the party. Is that a good idea?" I asked. Nami didn't say anything. She just stared at me.

**-20 minutes later-**

"Evil little psychopath." I said with a black eye and cut lip. Luffy was laughing under his breath. "Something you want to say Luffy?"

"Nope." He said with his goofy smile.

As the four of us, being Luffy, Zorro, Sanji, and I, I walked around and noticed that the man we were looking for was walking right ahead of us. I pointed him out and Luffy jumped ahead of everyone, using only one punch to knock out the mud man. Then the treasure was expelled from his body, probably because he can't control his powers when knocked unconscious. We gathered the treasure into bags and started carrying them back to the ship. On our way, we walked by the candy factory, and there was a rather large crowd there. The citizens were cheering Luffy and asked him if he enjoyed the feast. He said yes, but he liked the sweets of the island the best.

Then an upright lion wearing a fancy suit started yelling at Luffy for eating the sweets. He demanded that Luffy give the sweets back. But the citizens said that it was impossible. Before it could freak out some more, a man with extremely long legs started to tell the lion to calm sown and find some sort of compromise for the candy. He made sure if Luffy did eat the candy, to which Luffy said that he did and wants some more. The man went on to say that Fishman Island is under protection of Big Mom of the Yonkou. The price of the protection is ten tons of candy per month.

Luffy said that he would like to meet Big Mom since he believes she is nice. The long legged man said that he and his partner will wait till the next day to get the candy, but the official that's representing Fishman Island said that it is impossible for the candy to be produced with the factory as damaged as it is. Sanji asked what would happen if the Emperor didn't get the sweets. The long legged man said that the pact to protect the island will dissolve, and Big Mom would destroy the island. Luffy then freaked out, stating that we just saved the island, and destroying a country over candy was stupid.

Then there was a ringing. The lion pointed to a snail and said that it was Big Mom. Everyone was too afraid to answer. Then Luffy picked it up and started talking to the Emperor. The Emperor asked who was talking and Luffy in introduced himself. Big Mom said that she knew of Garp. She wondered what happened to all of her candy, and Luffy said he ate it, all ten tons of it. Luffy offered to give her all of the treasure we have collected. I tried to warn him that Nami will be angry if we give away the treasure, but he didn't listen. The long legged man persuaded Big Mom to accept the treasure as a captain Kidd destroyed a couple of their ships in the past couple of days. The Emperor said that she'll aim her anger from Fishman Island to Luffy. Luffy said he didn't care and that he was going to kick her ass and make Fishman Island his turf.

We then gave the two representatives the bags of treasure. As we were walking, Luffy calmed down a bit.

"You know that Nami is going to be pissed off when she finds out about this, right?" I asked Luffy.

**-20 Minutes Later-**

"YOU GAVE ALL THE TREASURE TO BIG MOM!" said Usopp, Nami and King Neptune.

"She said that she was going to destroy the island because you guys don't have candy!" screamed Luffy in defense. "She's nuts! I can understand if it was meat, right? Relax though, I said I'll fight back!" Everybody was shocked and reacted negatively towards Luffy's statement. Nami then walked toward Luffy.

"You were just standing your ground, I know." said Nami with a smile. "You're a man you have to fight…"

"I know! No matter who it is!" replied Luffy. Then the next thing I knew, I was on the ground, injured, along with Luffy, Zoro and Sanji. I was bleeding and had large bumps on my head. I got up before the other three due to my healing capabilities.

"What was that for!" I asked.

"For letting Luffy just give all the treasure away!" Nami screamed.

"Luffy wasn't kidding when he said you loved money." I said. "Luffy, I think we should get off the island. Even though you want to fight Big Mom for the right to protect it, you can't endanger the innocent lives of the citizens."

"Your right…" said Luffy. "Franky, is the ship coated yet?"

"Yeah it is. I go make the SUPER preparations then we can leave." said Franky. Franky then left and headed to the ship. The Princess was sad because we were leaving, but we explained that we had to go. King Neptune said that we will need supplies in the New World, so he had his servants gather as much supplies that they could get their hands on. They were put into bags and carts. Each of us was given something to carry. Jinbe even helped out. Franky had the ship all ready to go as soon as Luffy gave the order.

"It was great seeing you Jinbe." I said. "I just realized that I never really thanked you."

"Thanked me for what?" asked Jinbe.

"For being my friend when I first came to this world." I said. "I was confused and scared. You and Ace helped me out." Jinbe then smiled and pulled me into a tight hug.

"It was nothing." said Jinbe. "I am glad to see that you have become stronger. I hope you find your family and return home." I cringed at the mention of my family. Is something wrong Caeruleus?"

"No, it… it's nothing." I then walked away while Luffy said his goodbyes to Jinbe. Then Jinbe left the ship.

"Everyone, let's get ready!" screamed Luffy. "I don't know exactly what we'll face in the New World, but I know we can beat anything when we are together! Now! Set sail!" We then had the coating expand and we left he island, off on to our next adventure, and to the beginning of the end.


	12. Infant Island

**This is where I start to get out of the actual events that occur in the manga and officially begin the story. **

***Spoilers* I don't own the term Shobijin, it goes to Toho Company, LTD.**

**If you want to hear the song,go to my profile and follow the link under Chapter 12.**

Chapter 12 Infant Island

I felt like I hadn't slept in ages. It has been three works since we left Fishman Island. We really didn't have many adventures…well, Luffy's definition of adventure any way. For me, I was seeing what this world was like. We visited winter islands, spring islands, fall islands and summer islands. I loved every moment of it. While for Luffy it was boring, it was an adventure for me. One time, there happened to be a large herd of boars the size of elephants that came after us because Luffy walked into their territory, but that was the most dangerous event that has happened.

Today was a beautiful day on the ocean, like every other day for the past week. Sanji made delicious meals that made me feel stronger. Robin gave me lessons on the history of the world, and taught me more about the world in general. Zoro and I spar every now and then. When I felt a little down, Luffy and Brooke cheered me up by being silly and singing.

Anyway, the nap felt great. Nami had me working hard by helping her with measuring the islands we went to and by washing the deck. So, obviously, I got tired. I decided to stop working. I went to the tangerine trees on the upper level of the ship and lied down in the shade. I took off my cloak and folded it up into a makeshift pillow. I closed my eyes, and was relaxed until…

"Caeruleus! Get to work!" screamed Nami. She dumped the water bucket over my head and then I jumped up in the air.

"Nami! Why!" I yelled. I was soaking wet. So was my coat.

"You're supposed to be washing the deck!" she said. "Unless, you want to pay me 100,000 Beli." she winked.

"*Groan* Let me go get a dry shirt." I said. I went to the guys' room where we sleep. Luffy was in there taking a nap, with a bone sticking out of his mouth. I went over and flipped Luffy out of his hammock. "Hey Luffy, let me borrow a shirt."

"Okay." he said, still half asleep. He went to his chest, and pulled out another red shirt, identical to the one he currently is wearing. I put it on and hung up my shirt and cloak. I then continued washing the deck. After an hour, my shirt and cloak was dry, so I returned Luffy's shirt and put my stuff back on. When I walked back outside, there were dark clouds in the sky.

A fierce wind came that chilled me to the bone. I went to Nami and asked her what we should do about the storms. She said that we should watch them and be careful.

**-15 minutes later-**

The rain came pouring down, so hard and fast that I couldn't see anything in front of me. When there was lighting, I was able to see the others running around doing their duties to make sure the ship doesn't capsize. I was told to raise the sails, which I did with Sanji's help. Then there was another lightning strike, but with the light I saw from this one, I saw a large tsunami.

"Nami!" I screamed "There's a Tsunami at 3 o'clock!"

She heard and had Franky use the Gaon Cannon to push us through the wave. Everyone scrambled into the ship as Franky activated the Cannon. We were blasted at a very fast speed, and were riding up the wave. As we got to the top, we were sent flying and landed on the water hard. I was afraid that the ship was going to break apart, but I knew that the ship could take it.

All of us went outside and inspected what happened. We looked around and saw that the ship wasn't damaged. Nami said that we should try to find an island to stop for the night and wait out the storm. I was handed a pair of binoculars and I went to the birds' nest of the ship. I looked all over and I was about to give up, until I saw an island. I poked my head out and yelled for Nami.

"Nami! Look to your left!" I said. "There is an island!" Nami looked to her left, but said she didn't see anything. "Trust me! There is an island!" She looked at me with a stern face then nodded. She told Franky to turn the ship to the left. I jumped down and told her that we should use the Gaon Cannon again to get to the island faster. She agreed and we blasted off again. We landed on the water again, but the ship hit too close the island. The crash caused us to be thrown about, and I hit my head on the ground. Then I passed out from the collision.

_A bright light. I saw a very bright light. But it was warm, and comforting. I could feel all my troubles fading away. When the light cleared, I saw a remarkable landscape. A land of wondrous colors, and crystals growing all around. A wonderful castle was in the distance, and I saw a crystal gazebo. I looked toward it and saw an immense golden light spreading, and reaching out, an aura that filled me with hope, and calmed me. It made feel safe and happy, giving me a sense that there is a strong light watching over me._

I then woke up. The sun was out, and there wasn't even a cloud in the sky. It was if there wasn't a storm at all. I sat up and a damp rag fell of my forehead. Chopper then came over and checked me over.

"Where is everyone?" I asked.

"They are on the beach." he said. "I woke up first and had the others wake up as well. You had a bump on your head, so I thought you had a concussion, but you seem fine."

"Thanks Chopper." I said. "Let's head to the beach, shall we?"

"Yeah." said Chopper. I stood up, but then I felt dizzy. I was about to fall, but I caught myself on the railing. Chopper noticed and rushed over. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, just a bit dizzy." I said. We then left the ship. When I jumped off the ship and landed on the beach, I felt a warm sensation in my heart, like I was being healed from within. Chopper led me to the camp that the crew set up. Everybody had set up small tents and a descent sized fire, located right outside a dense jungle.

"Yo! Caeruleus!" yelled Luffy. "How are you feeling?"

"Fine." I replied. "How are all of you doing?"

"A bit bruised, but nothing broken." said Sanji. He was making kabobs over the fire with a little fruit and fish on them.

"Don't we have a kitchen stocked with food?" I asked.

"We lost all of our food in the storm. The door to the kitchen blew open and the salt water contaminated the food." said Robin.

"Looks like our shipwright should fix that problem," I said, "right Franky?"

"Tell me about it." said Franky. "It'll take a couple of hours for me to fix the door and the fridge."

"And we need to get some food." said Nami. "There looks like there is some fruit on the island. We are going to split into groups. Zorro and Usopp are going to get fish, and Luffy is going to get fruit. I am going to check the charts that I have of the New World to see what island we're on and where the next island is."

"I am going to explore the island." I said.

"Mind if I join?" asked Robin.

"I could use the company." I said.

"Oi. I'm not letting Robin-chuan go with you!" said Sanji. "I'm going too to protect her."

"Well come on then." I said. "We're not going to wait for you all day." We then left the campsite and headed into the jungle. We walked and walked for what seemed like hours.

"Why don't we just go back to camp." said Sanji. "I bet Nami-swan is getting hungry, and Robin-chuan looks exhausted."

"I'm fine." said Robin.

"But Robin, you've been walking for hours! In high heels!" said Sanji. "Let me carry you!"

"Sanji, shut up!" I yelled.

"What was that you bastard!" yelled Sanji. "How dare you -"

"Just shut up and listen!" I said. After a moment of silence, they looked at me as if I was crazy. "Can't you hear that?"

"Hear what?" they asked in unison.

"The singing…" I said. I was hearing beautiful music. Music that gave me the same feeling as the light from my dream. "Listen…" They stopped talking and by their facial reactions, they heard the singing as well.

"_- Ao zame at sora e, Hikaru tsu basa de, tonde okure …"_

We started running towards the music, it getting louder and louder, and the chanting fiercer. When we arrived, we saw a village of people. They didn't look like they ever had contact with people away from the island. They were dancing, singing and bowing in front of an altar. On the alter there were pictures of what appeared to be a moth. The three of us lied on the ground and tried not to get attention, and we listened to the song.

"_Me o sama shite Mosura,_

_Hana ga Hikaru you ni Mosura,_

_Minna matte iru no,_

_Ao zama at sora e,_

_Hikaru tsu basa de,_

_Tonde okure Mosura._

_Me o sama Shite Mosura,_

_Asa ga akeru you ni Mosura,_

_Minna matte iru no,_

_Namida no yotsuyu o,_

_Hayaku hoho kara,_

_Keshite okure Mosura._

_Me o sama shite Mosura,_

_Kumo o sama shite Mosura,_

_Minna matte iru no_

_Hate no nai yami ni,_

_Sakebu inori o_

_Kiite okure Mosura."_

"So… beautiful." I said.

"Yes." said Robin. "It truly was." The people then started to gather up their stuff. They went about while talking. The three of us then got up and we turned around to get going. But Sanji ran into a flower that released a lot of pollen. He then had a sneezing fit.

"Achoo! Achoo! Achoo!" sneezed Sanji. "Achoo!"

"Sanji!" I said. "Stop sneezing"

"I –Achoo- can't!" said Sanji. "I –Achoo- must be –Achoo- allergic!" He kept on sneezing, and the next thing we knew, we were surrounded by a group of villagers.

"This isn't good." I said. I raised my arms to point out to them that I have no weapons. Robin did the same, as did Sanji (while he was sneezing.)

These villagers had spears and swords. They had body paint and wore ceremonial headdresses that were in the shape of certain animals. I figured out that they were the warriors of the people we were watching.

"Robin, what do you think we should do?" I asked in a whisper.

"I'm not sure." She said.

"I could do something to distract them." I said. "Then we could run for it. I don't want to hurt them; they're just trying to protect their people."

"Then do it!" Sanji whispered harshly. "Achoo!"

"Darkseid Raven!" I yelled. My eyes went black as night, and a black smoke came from my coat. The smoke then had what appeared to be red eyed ravens flying around the three of us. The warriors screamed in fear and backed away a bit. We then sunk to the ground and crawled under the warriors. We got back up and started to run, when Sanji sneezed again. The warriors looked in our direction and started to run after us.

"Run!" I screamed. We then took off as fast as we could back to camp. Sanji had picked Robin up when we started running. The warriors were screaming in a fierce way. After a few minutes, we finally made it back to camp. But the others were nowhere to be found. But we made the stupid mistake of stopping. We were caught by the warriors.

"Let me go you bastards!" I yelled. "Robin! Sanji!" I saw them being dragged back to the jungle. My emotions were getting out of control. My powers were activating by themselves. The dark aura, that I have grown accustom to, surrounded my body and my eyes went black again. The warriors were yelling and saying something in a language I didn't recognize. "Give me back my friends you sons of-" My head was hit by a blunt object that caused me to lose consciousness.


	13. History Divulged

**I hope you liked the beginning of the original arc. Here's the next part. And go to youtube when entering the link from the previous chapter.**

**Anything that is obviously owned by the Toho Company, LTD is owned is owned by that company.**

Chapter 13 History Divulged

I awoke a bit later. I tried to move, but I was tied up against a pole. I had such deja' vu. I tried to break the rope, but I couldn't. I couldn't even phase through it. I looked around and saw that the crew and I were all tied to posts around a raging fire. Even though the light from the fire was really bright, I could tell that all of us were surrounded by the villagers.

Then I saw a man with many piercing and body tattoos looking at all the crew members. He looked at them all and I could sense that he was disappointed. When he finally got to me, he smiled. I looked at him questioningly. He then grabbed me face harshly and brought his dace close to mine, so I spat in his face. He grew angry and backhanded me. His pointing finger had a long, sharpened nail, so when he hit me, he cut my face.

"My people!" said the man. "The Dark One has come back to our island!" My eyes grew wide. I didn't think that anyone other than the Marines and the World Government knew of me as the Dark One. He then swung his staff at me. He caused a gash to appear on my head.

"Caeruleus!" screamed the crew.

"Bastard!" I yelled. "That hurt! Who are you?"

"I am Shaman, dark filth." said the man.

"What kind of name is Shaman you freak?" screeched Nami.

"I have given up my name when I became this island's mystic." said Shaman. "Now my Children, the execution of the Dark Entity shall begin!" There was a loud cheering from the crowd.

"Execution?" I asked. I then broke out in laughter. "Ha ha ha ha ha! Oh that is the funniest thing I heard in two years! Ha ha ha ha ha ha! Oh, I can't breathe." My sides were hurting, I was laughing so hard. Tears were even falling off my cheeks. I then looked at the Shaman only for him to back hand me again and knee me in the stomach.

"You will be silent, you filth!" yelled Shaman. "Do you believe that you are invincible, Dark One?"

"Actually," I began as my wounds healed in front of him, "I think I am."

"Your healing abilities won't help you here, neither will your Haki." said Shaman. He then put his hand on my chest. "Pyros Mystisa!" A flame appeared from his hand and was blasted around me.

"Arghh!" I screamed. When the flames stopped, I had really bad burns, and I wasn't healing.

"Caeruleus!" screamed Luffy.

"Let me down! Let me down!" yelled Chopper. "I need to treat the burns!"

"You will not interrupt the execution!" said Shaman. He shot a sphere of energy at Chopper to shut him up. He wasn't hurt badly, just enough to make him be quiet.

"Stop it!" I yelled. I was crying. "Don't hurt them! Take my life instead! I would rather die than see them get hurt!"

"Your act is admirable, but useless." said Shaman. "I can see through that deception. It means nothing at all to me. For your actions against life, I shall take your life." He then took out a knife and stabbed me in the chest. But before the knife could actually pierce my skin, his hand was blasted by a golden ball of energy.

"You are not allowed to hurt him, Shaman." said a duet of voices.

"Oh my!" said a villager.

"They came out of the Holy Shrine!" said another.

"Look at what they are riding!" said a young girl. "It's so pretty!"

I opened my eyes and saw two small women. I mean, six inches small! One of them wore robes made out of orange and red material with her hair down while the other one had blue and white robes with her hair up. They flew in front of me and started floating. I looked at the thing they were riding, I was a bit shocked. It was a rather large moth with wings of various colors.

"Young one," said the two of them at once. "Your unselfish sacrifice proved to us that you have a pure heart, despite your power. Let us heal you." They crossed each other's arm left and right arms and released a golden healing energy wave. The burns were healed in the matter of seconds.

"Thank you." I said.

"You are welcome." they said with a smile. "Cut them down from their bindings!" Several villagers then cut the ropes that tied the crew and me to the posts. The crew then ran over to me.

"Caeruleus! Are you alright!" asked Luffy.

"Yes Luffy." I said. "Help me up please."

"Sure." He said. He put his arm around my shoulder and supported me while I was standing.

"We need to talk Dark One." said the two small women. "You can bring your friends if they want to come."

"Thank you, but please call me Caeruleus." I said.

"If that is your wish, but that's not your true name, is it?" they asked. My eyes grew wide.

"Do you know my name?" I asked.

"Forgive us, but no." they said. "Everyone! We want you to apologize to these kind people."

"We are sorry! Please forgive us!" said the entire village, except Shaman. "Come, we should start are talk in the Holy Shrine."

"Shobijin! I must disagree!" yelled Shaman. "We can't let the taint of that, that thing into our Goddess's shrine! He needs to be killed now before he destroys the world!" he was pointing directly at me. I just gave him a scowl.

"Shaman, we are the Goddess's chosen ones. We speak for her when she is resting, and when she awakes." they said. "You are just the mystic advisor of the village when we are not available. You do not have the right to tell us what to do. Now, be gone from here." Shaman was about to say something, but he bowed instead and left. "Come now, Caeruleus."

We followed them into a dark cave. Everyone, and by everyone I mean Luffy, Usopp, and Chopper, were in awe of the stalagmites and stalactites. We followed the flying moth that glowed deeper into the cave.

"Tell me, where are we going." asked Robin.

"We are heading to the Holy Shrine." the Shobijin said.

"I don't mean to be rude," I said, "but do you two have names, or are you always referred to as Shobijin?"

"Forgive us." They said.

"My name is Moll." said the one dressed in red.

"And I am Lora." said the one in blue.

"Excuse me, but what is this writing on the walls?" asked Robin. "I'm able to read most of the languages in the world, but I don't recognize these." The Shobijin stopped and looked at the walls.

"It is an ancient language from before this world." they said.

"From before the world? How is that possible?" asked Robin.

"We don't know. Only she knows." said Moll.

"Wait, you're aware of other worlds?" I asked.

"Yes Caeruleus, we know, but we will tell you that later." said Lora

"Excuse me, but who's 'she'?" asked Brooke.

"All in due time." said Lora. We kept going further and further in the cave. Then we saw a light at the end of the tunnel. We left the tunnel and we saw a sight that made us all catch our breaths.

"Oh my god…" I said. I felt weaker, but at the same time, I felt a warm light in my chest. A giant cocoon was in the center of a large shrine. The silk was spread all about the area. It was mostly white, but it had hints of many colors in it if you looked at it right.

"What could have made this?" asked Franky with wide eyes.

"This is Mothra." said the Shobijin.

"Mothra?" asked Zoro.

"What is Mothra?" asked Sanji.

"Mothra is the Goddess." said Lora. "She is the Beast of Purity."

"I've heard the name 'Mothra' before." I said.

"You have?" asked Brooke. "Where?"

"I don't know... I just feel like I have heard of it before." I said.

"Caeruleus, we want you to look at the walls over here please." said the Shobijin. I had made Luffy let go of me and I walked to the Shobijin. "Please observe the pictures."

I looked at the wall and saw something familiar. I saw a black dragon. It was fighting a bird and a tiger. I looked ahead to my right and saw the three creatures fighting a moth. There were pictures of islands being distorted, islands that looked like they were at different points in history, and then there were black smudges of what should be islands.

"What is this supposed to tell me?" I asked.

"It is a major event in this world's history." they said. "It is one of the events that were the cause for the 'Void Century'."

"The Void Century!" said Robin. "What do these cave paintings have to do with it?"

"It is about the origin of Caeruleus, and at the same time, Kyle and Brett's powers." said the Shobijin.

"What!" I said. "You know how we got our powers! And about Kyle and Brett!"

"We know through Mothra." they said.

"Caeruleus, who are Kyle and Brett?" asked Nami. I didn't say anything.

"Caeruleus please tell us." said Robin who put her hand on my shoulder. I took a deep breath, the told them my story.

"Kyle and Brett are my family, from my world." I said. The crew just nodded. "You might know them as Marine Admirals 'Spatial King' Kyle and 'Time Lord' Brett." The crew then gasped in shock.

"WHAT!" the crew screamed. "YOU ARE RELATED TO THE TWO MOST POWERFUL ADMIRALS OF THE MARINES! HOW COULD YOU NOT TELL US?"

"I didn't want to worry you. They hate me now." I said with tears. "My only blood relations in this world want to kill me. During the Battle of Marineford, we fought each other. And if it wasn't for my powers, I would have died."

"Your powers come from the Dragon of Darkness." said the Shobijin.

"The Dragon of…Darkness?" I asked. They nodded.

"Let us tell you all the origin of your powers." said the Shobijin.

"Long ago, in this world, there was a time of peace and prosperity. Mothra's presence in this world kept Darkness from invading for ages. She wasn't alone though. You know of Sea Kings, but there was one that was king of not only them, but of all monsters. He was King of the Kaiju. He ruled the seas with mighty power. His name was Godzilla. Godzilla was the guardian of this world before Mothra settled here.

When Mothra originally came here, Godzilla didn't trust her. They fought constantly. But then the other Kaiju tried to take Godzilla's throne and tried to kill him. They all banded together, and nearly won, until Mothra joined in. She healed Godzilla and fought by his side. They overcame the coup de ta. Godzilla came to trust Mothra fully and they never fought each other again, none of the Kaiju did. After many centuries, or what would be called the beginning of the Void Century, a terrible evil fell upon the world.

It was an entity of pure corruption. It's presence in the world turned many people into evil kings that caused the events of the Void Century and created the World Government as it is known today. This Entity cast a terrible shadow across the world, killing plants and animals, turning water black, and causing weather abnormalities. The Entity then hunted down the Kaiju. It fought and killed all of them. The water dragon god Manda tried to use its ability over water to beat the entity, but it failed. The wind dragon god Varan did the same, yet the results were the same. Kaiju after Kaiju fell to the darkness, until three remained: Mothra, Godzilla, and the lightning dragon god Ghidorah.

They fought the Entity together, but it was too strong. Ghidorah sacrificed itself to save Godzilla, whom was Godzilla's nemesis and equal, for it respected him. Godzilla then became angry, and used all of his power. He had grabbed a hold of the Entity and became a pillar of wrathful flame in an attempt to destroy the Entity. It seemed like it work, but the Entity survived. Before it could attack, Mothra focused her power and ran through the Entity. The damage from Godzilla and Mothra caused the Entity to split into three separate beings: a Tiger of Space, a Phoenix of Time, and a Dragon of Darkness.

These three attacked Mothra at once, and nearly killed her. When they blasted her down, they began fighting each other. Their fight caused distortions to the Time/Space continuum of this world. Some islands were warped and remade to a point where they were uninhabitable and unrecognizable. Other islands had their timelines obscured, meaning they go faster or slower than others, or they faded from history like they weren't ever created. And finally, some other islands were sent to oblivion, their existences were wiped out by Darkness.

Mothra then regained her strength and fought the three beings again. This time, she was able to defeat them. The Dragon, realizing his defeat, fled this world. But, the Tiger and the Phoenix wanted to become whole again, so they followed the Dragon. When they left, the world went back to normal. Mothra was injured though, so she went to this island to rest and be reborn. She used up her remaining life energy to create an egg, which was hatched and began the endless repeating cycle of Mothra's rebirth."

"What an amazing story." said Robin.

"What happened to the three beings?" I demanded. I was nervous about my powers origins.

"They went to your world." said Moll.

"But they were too weak to do anything in your world." said Lora.

"So they decided to take vessels until they were at full power so they can fight. To become one again." said the Shobijin. "The Tiger and Phoenix took your cousins as vessels, but their powers were locked until they got to this world."

"What about me?" I asked. "Does this mean that I am also a vessel?"

"You weren't meant to exist at all." said the Shobijin.

"What?" I said. I felt like my heart was broken I into pieces.

"When the Dragon entered your world, it wasn't able to bond with anyone." said the Shobijin. "So it found an infertile woman and created a vessel of its own. That vessel was given its own Heart. Then the Dragon went into a deep sleep, its powers locked."

"But it became unlocked, when we were attacked by a black creature that took out my cousin's Heart." I explained. "I grew so angry and I destroyed it."

"That was a Heartless." said Moll. "It is a creation of a great evil. It only appeared in your world because they are on the hunt for the Heart of the World, but a powerful source of light has been saving the universe from them."

"This is a lot to take in." I said. I fell to the ground. "I wasn't meant to exist…"

"Caeruleus!" screamed Luffy. I looked up and then he punched me. "Don't you ever think that you were not supposed to exist! You're my brother!" I widened my eyes when he said that.

"You are a part of our family." said Usopp.

"Thank you." I said. The crew came to me and gave me a group hug.

"You have a strong light within and around you, Caeruleus." said Moll

"It's what keeping the Dragon at bay." said Lora.

"Which is why we wish to help aid you in your abilities." said Moll.

"How?" I asked.

"You know of the elements, correct?" asked Lora.

"Yes." I responded.

"Well, the elements are composed up of both Light _and_ Darkness." said Moll.

"So you mean…" I started, "Wait, I can already use air as an attack. It's called Shadow Aero."

"That's just the Darkness compressing the air, not becoming It." said Lora.

"But let us give you the knowledge of the magic of using the elements." said the Shobijin. They crossed their hands again and bathed me in a golden light. I felt the knowledge of the elements flow into my mind.

"Thank you." I said.

"We hope for you to be able to survive the upcoming battle, Caeruleus." said the Shobijin.

"What battle?" I asked.

"You will find out soon." said the Shobijin. "Now, the villagers are getting ready a party for you all, as an apology act. We hope you'll accept It." said the Shobijin.

"We will." Luffy said. "As long as they have plenty of meat."

**-Shaman's Hut, 20 minutes ago-**

Shaman entered his home and threw his staff across the hut. He then went to his table and swept the magical ingredients off his table. He was extremely mad.

"How dare they undermine ME of all people." said Shaman. "Those stuck up priestesses. The Dark One is destined to destroy this island and the world if he isn't killed! And that Mothra! She hasn't appeared in three hundred years, if she even _is_ real. If the Shobijin won't kill the Dark One, I will! I shall use my magic to destroy the Darkness and save this world. Then Mothra will die if she is real!" He grabbed his staff and headed to the shrine.

**-Holy Shrine-**

"Tell me how Sengoku knew about the Dragon." I said.

"I think I can answer that." said Robin. "Humans were around at the time. Even though they were dealing with other events at the time, they must have seen the three beings and the chaos that they caused. So after the disappeared, the decided that they need to kill these beings to make sure it doesn't happen again. They must have passed the information down with each generation till they were able to kill the beings."

"But if Kyle and Brett have two of the beings," I began, "why not kill them?"

"Because the three beings were originally one Entity." said the Shobijin. "The best way to destroy something is to have hit destroy itself."

"That's horrible." I said. "We're family."

"You don't have to worry about you family any more Dark One Filth!" said a raspy voice. We all turned and saw Shaman. He looked up and saw Mothra's cocoon. "So this is Mothra. How dare you let the Filth enter Mothra's presence? He may have corrupted her, so she must be destroyed!"

"What?" asked the Shobijin. "How dare you talk about Mothra in such a way? You are the corrupt one Shaman! You are banished from this island forever!"

"You don't control me!" screamed Shaman. He slammed the tip of his staff into the ground and caused fire to swirl around him. He then shot a pillar of fire at the Shobijin. I reacted to his spell and focused on water, the cooling and ever moving element. I lifted my hand and said the word that was the spell.

"Watera!" I said. The water it the fire and made steam. "You will not get anywhere near that cocoon!"

"Oh yes I will Filth." Shaman said. "I will get near that cocoon and destroy it! But first, I will kill you and save this world! Necros Beam!" He pointed his staff at me and fired a purple laser. I looked directly at him and held up my hand. The beam hit and did nothing at all. "What?"

"Is that it? Is that really all you got?" I said. "How pathetic."

"Don't you dare patronize me!" screamed Shaman. "I will prove to the Shobijin and my people of your evil!"

"Shut up!" screamed Luffy. "Gear Second- Red—"

"Stop Luffy!" I said with my arm restraining him. "He's right." I looked back to them and winked at them. I walked forward till I was in-between Shaman and the crew. "Did you know that the Shobijin unlocked my powers?"

"They didn't" said Shaman with a fearful waver in his voice.

"Is that fear I hear?" I said. "And yes they did. And now, I shall unleash all of my power at once, enveloping this world in eternal Darkness!" I focused my power and caused black energy to swirl around me; black smoke came from the bottom of my coat and through my sleeves. I then said something that I made up. "Antiqua spiritus malos, transmutant ea in Froma Fluxa…!" Before I could finish, I heard Shaman scream and run out of the cave. I stopped my act and made my little special effects disappear. "Well, that was fun."

"That wa- was v- ver-very scar-scary!" said Chopper.

"Yeah, sorry about that." I said. "I was a good actor back home. Actually, I wanted to be an actor before I got my powers."

"Well, you're just SUPER!" said Franky.

"Thanks." I said. "Well, shall we go to the party?"

"Yeah!" said the crew.

**-Village's Party-**

This was a great party. Everyone on the crew was having a wonderful time, despite what we just learned and the banishment of Shaman. Chopper was with the local Medicine Man talking about procedures that can help cure diseases or heal the body with less medical ingredients and ways to keep a person alive till they can get proper treatment. Sanji, when he wasn't flirting and being flirted with, was learning recipes from the top five chefs of the village (who were the prettiest and most well-endowed women of the village.) Zoro was doing his thing and got drunk, only to fall asleep. Robin was told about a Poneglyph that was under a statue in the village center and was taken to read it. Meanwhile, Luffy, Usopp, Nami, and I were dancing while Brooke was playing music with the village's band. We were dancing like fools, especially me, as I can't dance to save my life, but Nami was teaching me and I was getting better at it. I was really happy, and didn't want anything to ruin it.

**-Shaman's Hut-**

"So you like using my fear of you to drive me away, don't you Filth?" said Shaman to himself. He was looking for something. "Where is that damn root?" He went to his bed and threw it to the other side of the hut. He then found a box with seals on it. "There!" He then ripped off the seals and took out a black root. "You may have been able to scare me Dark One, but with this I shall be able to become your worst fear. Be prepared Filth, for your nightmares shall become reality!"


	14. Conquering Fears

**Anything that is obviously owned by the Toho Company, LTD is owned is owned by that company. **

**A character appears in the story that resembles Freddy Krueger, which belongs to… I don't know, Wes Craven? Why not? It sounds right.**

**I don't own the terms Dacra, Sister of the Light, or the name Verna Sauventreen. These belong to the great Terry Goodkind, my favorite author.**

**To hear the songs that are in this chapter, go to my profile and follow the two links under Chapter 14.**

Chapter 14 Conquering Fears

I never went to parties back in my world. This was a great experience for me. Even though the party at Fishman Island was bigger, I was more concentrated on eating than dancing. That, and Nami sent me to get that treasure. Anyway I was having a great time. Nami was having fun too surprisingly, as she was teaching me how to dance. She swung me around and… I don't know what else. It was all kind of a blur after she kissed my cheek. She then went over to dance with Usopp. I stood there with my hand on my cheek with a really red face. Sanji threw some food at me, but Luffy stretched and grabbed it so he could eat. I guess Sanji was jealous. Everything was going great until the fire erupted.

"What the hell?" I said. The fire had shot out and hit several houses. I needed to stop the fire, so used the water spell. "Watera!" I sent out streams of water into the sky and made a small rain.

"Let me help!" yelled Nami. "Rain Tempo!" she made rain clouds come out of her Climatic and caused a descent sized rain. The houses on fire were put out.

"Enjoying your party?" said the raspy voice. Shaman emerged from the shadows with a smile on his face. "I hope you did, because it's the last one you'll ever get!"

"You again?" I asked. "You're really annoying."

"You talk big now, but when you are a lifeless corps under my foot, I'll be the one laughing." said Shaman, with a tone of cockiness in his voice.

"Really now." I said. The others were gathered around me, ready for a fight. "Cause I think Usopp would be able to take you down without a problem, and he is the weakest member of the crew. Oh, no offense."

"None taken." said Usopp. He must have been distracted by Shaman.

"How about you fight me one-on-one?" suggested Shaman. "Unless you're too scared."

"Trust me; I'm not scared of anything." I said. "Especially some pathetic excuse of a magician."

"Then step forward." he said.

"Caeruleus don't." Luffy said.

"Let me take him on." said Zoro. "I'll slice him up."

"How about I filet him?" asked Sanji.

"No, Let's just ignore him." I said. "Besides, what can he do to me? Look at him, he's a nuisance. I would never go all out against him. Honestly, what can he do to me?" Everyone nodded, but had a worried look on their faces. We then turned out backs to him.

"Don't you dare turn your back against me, Filth!" screamed Shaman. "Voodoo Wind!" He swung his hand above him and caused a powerful wind. He kept swinging his arms and pushed the wind in every direction. The wind pushed and sliced the villagers.

"No!" screamed Robin. "Mil Fleur- Pull!" She sprouted so many arms and each arm had grabbed a villager to pull the away from the upcoming fight.

"Why hurt you own people?" asked Franky.

"They're not my people!" said Shaman. "The Shobijin banished me remember! Now, fight me Dark One! Pyros Mystisa!" He shot out that fire attack that he used to torture me. The crew dodged the attack and I ran to him.

"Black Spear!" I yelled, forming the rod of Darkness. Before I could ram the spear into his stomach, he lifted his staff and blocked my attack. I smirked. "Have you been holding back on me?"

"Now, why would I do that." said Shaman. He then pulled out the knife that he was going to execute me with earlier. Before he could stab me, I jumped away.

"You're fast, aren't you?" asked Shaman.

"Haki is a great thing to have." I said. I was angry; it was like he was toying with me.

"That doesn't mean you'll beat me!" screamed Shaman. He then ran towards me, throwing fireballs. I countered with the water spell. The spells collided and it made a heavy steam. I could tell that he was heading at me with the knife because of my Haki. He thrust his arm that had the knife at me, but I was able to hit his arm so it just went past me. He the kneed me in the stomach and jumped back.

"All Mighty Push!" I yelled as I stood back up. I put my hands in front of me and caused a black pulse to head towards Shaman. He saw how the pulse was tearing up and repelling the ground and everything else, so he jumped away towards the ground. I saw my chance to end this fight and jumped in the air. I then 'borrowed' one of the moves Sanji uses during his fights with Zoro. "Shadow Mimicry- Concasse!" I swung my leg out and came crashing down towards Shaman. He saw what I was doing and rolled out of the way. When I landed, the ground had a small crater left in it.

"I thought you said I wasn't worth you going all out." he said.

"You have been holding back on me." I said. "Give me all you got!"

"Gladly!" said Shaman. "Voodoo Barrage!" His staff then glowed and he released many multi-colored lasers from it. I dodged the lasers by doing a back flip. After the lasers disappeared, I saw him running at me with the knife again. I didn't have enough time to dodge the blade completely, so he stabbed me in the side.

"Argh!" I screamed. I looked directly at him and focused my newly acquired fire magic. "Fira!" I shot a large sphere of fire at him and he caught on fire.

"Aurgh!" screamed Shaman in pain.

"Had enough?" I asked.

"Not yet!" yelled Shaman. He took out a strange looking root and smeared my blood that was on the knife and said a spell. "Kono ketsueki no kyofu kara, akuma ga shojiru mono to shimasu! Daku hitotsu no kyofu no ichi jisshi keitai ni watashi no fomu o henkan! Watashi daku one o korosu tame ni chikara o ataeru!" He shoved the entire root into his mouth and ate it all. He then started coughing up a black substance. I then started glowing in a yellow light.

"What the-!" I started. Then the light shot at Shaman and he absorbed the light.

"Gugh!" Shaman grunted. "AUUUUGGGGGHHHHHH!" he screamed louder and louder. Then he burst into flames. I didn't know what was happening, but my heart was beating faster. I then saw his flesh melting away. His hands started growing long claws along each finger. In the end of his transformation, there stood an incredibly burned version of the Shaman. "Oh, this power. It's perfect!"

"Ah! Ah! AHHH!" I screamed. I never felt so much fear coming from me. I fell to the ground and tried to back up as far as I could.

"Caeruleus!" cried Luffy.

"Are you all right!" said Nami who crouched next to me. I knew she was trying to comfort me, but I couldn't stop freaking out.

"Let me have him." said Shaman. He swung his arm and caused a powerful wind to blow away the crew. He walked towards me and raised his clawed hands, about to strike me down. I couldn't move, I was too afraid. I couldn't focus at all. I couldn't use my powers.

"Time to die, Filth!" said Shaman.

"Santouryuu Ogi-" started Zoro, drawing his swords. He formed his stance and attacked. "Rokudo no Tsuji!" Shaman then had six large slashes appear on his body and was bleeding profusely.

"Hell's-" started Sanji. "Memories!" Sanji's body lit on fire and he kicked Shaman, causing him to be lit on fire as well.

"Augh!" screamed Shaman.

"Gomu Gomu no-" started Luffy, going into his gear second mode. He ran towards Shaman and hit him right in the heart. "Red Hawk!" The punch landed and caused an explosion to appear from Shaman's back. Shaman was then sent flying.

"Caeruleus, get up!" said Luffy. He grabbed my arm and got me to my feet. "Snap out of it!" I couldn't speak. I was catatonic.

"Was that it?" asked Shaman. We turned around and saw that he was healing. The wounds that the Monster Trio gave him were gone in the matter of seconds. "I was hoping for a challenge." He then appeared right in front of us and swung his arm around. Then Luffy, Zoro, and Sanji had many slashes on their bodies and the force of the attack caused them to be thrown away from me. He then looked right at me and smiled. He crouched down and grabbed me by my shirt. I could smell his burnt flesh. "How does it feel, Dark One Filth? How does it feel to be so close to death, knowing that nothing can save you?" He then stabbed my left shoulder.

"AHHHHH!" I screamed. I had tears running down my face.

"You're pathetic!" said Shaman. He threw me away from him. "Oh, I can't wait till I kill you."

"That's not going to happen!" said Robin.

"How sweet! Fresh meat!" said Shaman, grinding his bladed fingers together.

Robin then crossed her arms. "Viente Fleur- Twist!" Twenty arms then blossomed on Shaman's torso and twisted him, causing his back to break in several pieces.

"We will not let you hurt one of our friends!" yelled Usopp. "Midori Boshi: Impact wolf!" He shot a Pop Green towards Shaman and it formed a large, green wolf. Shaman collided with its nose and the impact created a shockwave around Shaman. He coughed up blood and was sent flying.

"We are like family!" cried Nami. "Black Ball: Raiun Rod!" She made a long chain of small dark clouds and swung it around her, making a long chain of lightning. This caused Shaman to be thrown back to the ground.

"We will always protect each other!" said Chopper with angry tears. "Arm Point: Kokutei Roseo Metel!" Chopper grew taller and his arms became more muscular while still keeping his hooves. He ran towards Shaman as he stood up and repeatedly hit him over and over, leaving sakura petal-like impressions.

"Together, we will build new friendships with many people and have great adventures!" said Franky. "Franky Radical Beam!" He made a circle gesture with both of his hands and fired a laser beam that hit Shaman and caused an explosion.

"When we are together, we can overcome any fear we have!" yelled Brooke. "Kasuriuta: Fubuki Giri!" he appeared behind shaman and re-sheathed his sword. Then a large vertical cut appeared right down the middle of Shaman. The blood that spurted forth then froze. The crew was breathing really hard. They must have put it a lot of effort to protect me.

"Herrrrnnnn!" mumbled Shaman who was frozen. His body then radiated a strong heat and he unfroze. He spun around and blades of fire came at the crew. They got cut and burned at the same time. "I actually felt something there. Now, time to die, Dark One." He stretched his arm and was about to stab me in the heart. I still couldn't move. Before he could hurt me, Luffy stretched out his arm and grabbed Shaman's wrist.

"Don't you dare hurt my brother!" cried out Luffy. He threw a punch at Shaman but Shaman retracted his arm so he was right next to Luffy. He had an angry look on his face.

"Don't get in my way!" Shaman screamed. He elbowed Luffy in the face and grabbed his head so he could knee him in the face. He lifted Luffy up and stabbed him in the stomach, sinking more and more of his metallic claws deeper into Luffy. I then felt my mind snap like it did at Marineford. I then heard a voice, a voice that I haven't heard since Marineford.

"_**Is this what you want to happen, boy?" said the dark voice. "I have given you full use of my power, fractured as it is, and yet you can't knock up some courage to save your new family? I thought I created you better."**_

"No, I want to fight but-" I said

"_**But nothing!" screamed the voice. "I created you! You belong to me! I created you so I can be whole again! I must be able to make Darkness rise! You want to be able to save your cousins! Be braver! Because if you're not brave ad willing to do what is necessary, you will die before you can save your family! You must-"**_

"STOP IT!" I said, allowed this time. Shaman looked at me and threw Luffy of his hand. My body had the black aura emanating from me. I leaned down and my hand touched the earth. "Shadow Pike!" Black spikes then appeared under Shaman and impaled him. They then retracted.

"You bastard! That hurt!" cried Shaman. He ran towards me, but I disappeared and reappeared behind him. He turned around but I attacked.

"Quatzequatel Spear!" I focused the lightning magic that I had been given and stabbed him in his pathetic excuse of a heart and shocked him with over a million volts of electricity. He was thrown back by the force of the attack, but I appeared behind him again.

"_**Impressive!" said the voice. "I was wrong about you! You're in luck; I reward those who do well in my opinion. I shall give you a technique that I developed when I was whole." He gave me the basics of the attack and I understood it perfectly.**_

"Fallen Angel Technique!" I said, bringing my arms closer to me. My dark aura then formed into the vague shape of ten wings. "Paradise Lost Punch!" I then rapidly threw punch after punch at Shaman at an incredible rate. I couldn't even see my arms, they were moving so fast. They were even faster than Luffy's Jet Gatling attack. I could hear every single last one of shaman's bones being broken. I then kicked him in the jaw and sent him straight into the air. I appeared above him and grabbed his legs and put my legs on his elbows. We then dropped at a great speed. Before we hit the ground, I let go of him and he made a large crater on impact.

"Luffy!" I said as I ran to him. "Are you alright? Oh my God!" Luffy was losing a lot of blood. I took of my cloak and pressed it firmly down against his wounds to try to stop the bleeding. "Chopper! Chopper help me! Chopper!" I didn't know where our doctor was, but I still kept calling him. "Luffy, it's going to be alright. You're going to be fine, just stay with me!" I looked back to Luffy's face to see his eyes go wide.

"Caeruleus!" warned Luffy. "Behind you!" But it was too late. I felt blades bury deep in my left shoulder, and something grab my left wrist. I turned my head and saw Shaman, still healing but alive none the less. He smiled and pulled on my arm while pushing his clawed hand that had impaled me in the same direction. The next thing I saw was my entire left arm in his hand, ripped off at the shoulder. Blood was spurting from my arm and my shoulder. An intense pain then came to me and I grew scared, fearing of what was going to happen next.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHH" I screamed.

"ZA HE HA HA HA HA HA HA!" laughed Shaman. He then made me stand up. He swiped his clawed hands across my face, severely cutting my face on both sides and cracking my jaw bone. He then pulled back and stabbed me in the chest, between the ribs, stabbing me in the lungs. He kicked me off of his blades onto the ground.

"Gugh!" I grunted, with blood spilling from my mouth.

"I have won!" said Shaman. "Yes! Now is the time for the end of Mothra's life as well!" He then laughed maniacally, and threw some fire around the area. The surrounding trees and huts caught fire. Shaman kept laughing and then caught on fire himself. He then started to float and turned into a stream of fire that headed in the direction of the Holy Shrine. I felt my heart slow down, till it stopped.

For a moment, I thought I was floating. I was in a pitch dark void. I couldn't see anything. I tried to move, but I couldn't at all. I then heard the dark voice.

"_**You're pathetic." said the voice. "After all that, you still weren't able to kill him."**_

"I tried-" I said.

"_**Trying means nothing!" said the dark voice. "I give you full use of power, and yet you still lose!"**_

"He heals faster than I can hurt him!" I told it. "Even with the knowledge the Shobijin gave me and your power, he is able to hurt me… I lost one of my arms."

"_**You weak little brat!" said the dark voice. "You're lucky that I created you and you are my vessel! If you die, I die. I WILL not die! I will become whole again! Even though he is able to hurt you and negate your regenerative abilities, I will keep you alive. You must do the rest by yourself. Use what you have learned to defeat this enemy. Conquer your fears! If you can't defeat this one being, how are you going to beat Kyle and Brett?" There was a lot of shaking and I was looking at Luffy. I wasn't breathing, but I could see and hear everything.**_

"Caeruleus! Caeruleus wake up!" said Luffy's voice. I was being shaken awake.

"Luffy don't!" cried Chopper. "You'll open up your wounds and make things worse!"

"But he isn't dead!" said Luffy with tears. "I already lost two brothers, I'm not losing another!"

"Stop it Luffy!" said Robin as she slapped him fiercely. "We need to get to the Holy Shrine. That's where Shaman went. He said something about killing Mothra, so the Shobijin must also be in trouble."

"I won't let him die!" yelled Luffy. He then slammed his fist into my chest. I then sat up and took a deep breath in.

"Oh my God!" cried Nami.

"You're alive!" said Brooke.

"Look who's talking." I said as I was trying to get up. I was then pushed back and was being treated by Chopper. He bound my wounds.

"Caeruleus, I need to give you a blood transfusion, but I don't have your blood." said Chopper.

"Don't sweat it, I'm a universal receiver." I said. Robin then offered up some of her blood and I accepted. Chopper then started the procedure.

"Everyone, we need to save the Shobijin. They're in trouble." said Luffy.

"You will not go." I said. "I need to defeat him." I tried to get up again, but I felt searing pain and Chopper urged me down.

"You are in no condition to fight." said Chopper. "You will stay here and try to heal. You don't even have an arm!" I widened my eyes and reached over to where my left arm used to be. It was wrapped in bandages.

"We will go save the Shobijin." said Luffy. The crew agreed and started to walk away.

"No!" I said. "I will not let you risk your lives for something like this. Let me stop him!" They just ignored me and continued walking, but then Luffy stopped walking.

"Chopper…" started Luffy, "Make sure he is alive when we get done." He then walked on.

**-Holy Shrine-**

The Shobijin were sitting on their moth in a meditative state. They were in peace. They were also conversing with Mothra. They were being sent visions.

_They saw Caeruleus fighting a red tiger and a blue phoenix. They were seriously hurting him. He was then blasted across a forest. The smoke cleared and there was the Straw Hats running towards Caeruleus. But the Tiger and the Phoenix appeared before them and shot out an energy blast that caused a large explosion. Caeruleus saw it and he started to change shape. He turned into black energy and became a black dragon._

_The three being then fought. They each hurt each other severely. The scene shifted to the three of them colliding energy beams. There was then a shadow in the shape of an angel blocked the vision. Its eyes opened, revealing red eyes that emanated power before them. The shadow then spoke, saying in a voice that frightened the Shobijin to the very core of their Hearts. It said, "I awaken."_

The Shobijin then awoke from their meditation. They felt a dark presence enter the Holy Shrine. They didn't need to turn around to know who entered the shrine.

"Why are you here?" asked the Shobijin.

"Simple." said Shaman. "To kill Mothra!" He formed a large fireball in his hand and threw it at the Shobijin. Before it landed, a barrier of light formed and protected the Shobijin. Shaman kept on throwing the fireballs, but the shield of light was protecting the Shobijin. "I can do this all day!"

"We will not let you hurt Mothra." said the Shobijin. They then sang.

"_Ia ie hao ra_

_Uha e ka Mosura ya._

_Ia ie hao ma_

_Roha e na Mosura ha_

_Kiri e jina hi_

_Mele wona Kamai ka."_

The Shobijin raised their hands and sent out a ray of light. The light hit Shaman and he screamed in pain. He jumped out of the way of the light and healed.

"I will not be defeated." said Shaman. He focused his magic into a larger, more powerful fireball. He through it and it caused the shield to waver and cracks to be seen. "Soon you will die with your goddess Shobijin! Akuma no hono no Hebi" He focused his power and formed a demonic snake and sent it at the cocoon. When it hit, the shield broke apart, knocking the Shobijin to the ground. "Time to die." he was about to throw another fireball, but he was kicked to the ground.

"You will stay away from them!" screamed Luffy.

"Again?" asked Shaman. "Didn't you learn last time that you can't beat me?"

"We won't know until we try!" yelled Zoro. "Kiki Kyutoryu: Ashura- Ichibugin!" Zoro then formed four more arms and two more faces, which had a sword in each. He then ran forward and sliced Shaman. Blood erupted from his wounds. Nami then ran up and pointed a piece of her Climatact.

"Gust Sword!" a small bubble appeared and out came a thin gust of wind that impaled Shaman through his forehead. Before Shaman could slice her, Luffy stretched his arm around her waist and pulled her out of the way. He then jumped above Shaman and went into his gear third mode.

"Gomu Gomu no," started Luffy as he blew air into his thumb, "Elephant Gatling!" Both of his arms grew to a massive size and turned black. He then rapidly punched Shaman over and over. When he stopped, Shaman stood back up, healing his wounds and popping his bones back into place. Before anyone else could attack, Shaman released a shockwave of flame that only Luffy, Zoro, and Sanji dodged. The three of them attacked Shaman at once.

"Santouryuu Gomu Gomu no Diable Mouton Jet Roppyaku Pound Cannon!" They said all at once. Sanji's leg lit on fire and he rapidly kicked Shaman in the back. Zoro swung his swords creating three blades of compressed air that caused huge gashes to appear on Shaman. Finally, Luffy used a Haki infused version of his Jet Gatling attack to rapidly hit Shaman's chest.

"Enough!" cried out Shaman. He swung his arms and his flame blades sliced and burned the Monster Trio. He then formed a giant fireball and threw it at Luffy. Luffy had lost too much blood and couldn't move. Luffy then saw Darkness.

**-Village, 15 minutes earlier-**

"We will go save the Shobijin." said Luffy. The crew agreed and started to walk away.

"No!" I said. "I will not let you risk your lives for something like this. Let me stop him!" They just ignored me and continued walking, but then Luffy stopped walking.

"Chopper…" started Luffy, "Make sure he is alive when we get done." He then walked on.

They were out sight in a matter of minutes. Chopper decided to give me fresh bandages after putting medicine on my wounds. He was telling me on how bad the damage was. It was bad, really bad- broken bones, punctured lungs, and drastic loss of blood before the transfusion.

"Tell me how you came back to life?" asked Chopper. I just stared at him. "Your wounds were really bad, and you had no pulse for about five minutes, then Luffy hit your chest and you sat up. No one should be able to survive what happened to you."

"The Darkness…" I said.

"What?" asked Chopper.

"The Darkness, the dark Dragon, that Shaman fears," I said, "it made sure to keep me alive. It, it wants me to help it become whole again."

"Why does it want that?" asked Chopper.

"Power more than likely." I said. "Superiority is another reason. Remember that, according the Shobijin, it was once one Entity before it split into three."

"That's scary." said Chopper.

"Yeah." I said. I then realized something. "What did you just say?"

"I said scary." said Chopper.

"Scary…" I started, "fear. The Dragon said to conquer my fears."

"But you said that you didn't have any fears." stated Chopper.

"Well, that may be tr-" I said. "Actually, I do fear something."

"What is it?" asked Chopper.

"I'm afraid… I'm afraid that I will have to take my cousins lives." I admitted. "They are willing to take my life, but I can't consider taking theirs. I'm afraid of taking a life, for it might turn me to the evil side of Darkness"

"I don't know what to tell you, Caeruleus." said Chopper. "I wouldn't consider taking a life, but if it what must be done, you need to accept it."

"I know." I said. "I accept that, but, they are still my family." I then clutched my chest in pain and chopper gave me an anesthetic. The pain went away, and then I decided what I must do. "All of you are also my family, and no one will take you all from me." I stood up and threw Chopper behind me. I needed to get back the Holy Shrine as fast as possible, so I turned into black spectral energy and headed straight for the Shrine.

"Caeruleus!" cried Chopper. He was in his walking point, which is his natural reindeer form. He was running after me as fast as he could. "Your wounds haven't had the chance to heal! Get back here!" His words fell on deaf ears; I was too concentrated on getting to the Shrine.

I got to the entrance to the Shrine way ahead of Chopper. I looked ahead and saw the Monster Trio attack Shaman all at once. Zoro swung his swords and sent three blades of compressed air at Shaman which caused three gashes to appear on his test. Sanji had his leg aflame and was rapidly kicking Shaman in the back. Luffy was in his Gear second mode and rapidly hit Shaman in the chest.

"Enough!" cried out Shaman. He swung his arms and his flame blades sliced and burned the Monster Trio. He then formed a giant fireball and threw it at Luffy. I could tell Luffy had lost a lot of blood, and that he couldn't move. I then ran as fast as I could and stood in front of him.

"Dark Shield- Sphere!" I yelled. I swung my only arm around and created a black sphere that encompassed me and Luffy. Shaman's fireball hit the shield and we were protected. The shield was lifted and I instantly disappeared.

"Caeruleus!" screamed Luffy. I then reappeared behind Shaman and I formed a Nexus Blade. I rammed it through his back, straight through his heart.

"Guh!" grunted Shaman. "You're alive?"

"Here's a hint!" I yelled. The Nexus Blade retracted and formed a ball of dark energy that turned into black fire. "Dark Fira!" I shot the blast and he was covered in black flames.

"Argh!" screamed Shaman. He backed up and shot out flames of his own. I countered with Watera, making steam. He grew angry and started to randomly throw his trademark blades of fire. I kept dodging the blades. I then jumped in the air and used Concasse again. Shaman sensed the attack and grabbed my foot. He threw my across the chamber, but I landed on my feet.

"Black Spiral!" I yelled. I swung my arm and black energy spiraled around me. It then went towards Shaman but he blocked it with his clawed hands. I then formed a small ball of dark energy. "Black Lotus- Petal Barrage!" The black petals blasted forward, but Shaman jumped out of the way.

He ran towards me and started slashing his claws at me. He then started to throw fireballs again. He was really mad that I wasn't getting hit. The stretched his arms and tried to impale me, but I dodged his attack and he got his arms stuck in the wall. I jumped on his arms and started to run across them. I got to his head and I kicked him in the face with a kick infused with Haki. He started to fly backwards, but his arms got unstuck from the wall and un-stretched his arms, and then grabbed my ankle. He caught his footing and threw me to the ground.

"Ah!" I screamed in pain. "Shadow Cannon!" I shot out three balls of dark energy that hit Shaman. He let go of me and I jumped away from him. Shaman wiped the smoke away. "I'll end this! Black Star-" I formed a sphere of black energy. "Super- argh!" The sphere dissipated and my wounds opened up. Blood came spouting out.

"Demon-" Shaman started, "Slasher!" He ran past me and caused many more gashes to appear on my body. Even more blood gushed out of my body, and then I fell. "Now, stay down!"

"Caeruleus!" I heard Chopper cried. I was able to see Chopper ram into Shaman, but Shaman was able to grab onto his horns. He then lifted Chopper and kicked him in the stomach.

"No one can save Mothra now!" cried Shaman in a victorious tone. "Now, Mothra, you will die! Akuma fureimuhidora!" His mouth opened wide, so unnaturally wide, and he spat out six demonic snakes of fire. They twirled around each other and headed straight for Mothra's cocoon. But before it could hit, I shielded the cocoon with my own body. The flames directly hit my chest, causing massive damage.

"AAAHHH!" I screamed in incredible pain. I looked down and saw the damage. My shirt was destroyed. My chest was so burnt and damaged that I could see my own organs. I could actually see my heart beating.

"Caeruleus!" screamed the crew.

"You're not human!" cried Shaman. "Nothing in this world should be capable surviving that kind of damage!" I didn't say anything for a minute.

"Shaman!" I said, breathing hard. "You are an abomination of this world. I cannot allow you to kill the Beast of Purity. I cannot allow you to live."

"Really?" asked Shaman. "What can you do to me in our current state? You weren't able to kill me when you were at full health and had both of your arms."

"Let me show you." I said. "Varan Black Tornado!" I focused my powers and caused three black tornadoes to rise from the ground and attack Shaman at once. They blew him up into the air and slammed him down, hard.

"That's it?" asked Shaman.

"Manda Dark Tsunami!" I cried I summoned the water in the air and formed a wave of black water. It turned into the shape of a Japanese dragon from my world and rammed into Shaman, then it turned into a sphere of water that trapped Shaman within. "Ghidorah Shadow Thunder!" Three black electric dragons appeared from my back and attacked Shaman. Each head not only shocked him with 100 billion volts, but they also bit him in three different places. The water attack I did before was increasing the electric damage. There was an explosion that caused Shaman to fall to the ground. The crew and the Shobijin stood there in awe. They could tell that I was actually hurting Shaman. They were cheering me on to beat him.

"You think, ugh, that, that that was eno-enough to kill me?" asked Shaman. He was in intense pain. His wounds weren't healing as fast as usual. He then jumped up in the air and created a large fireball, about half the size of Mothra's cocoon. "Die!" he then threw the fireball at me.

"Prepare to enter oblivion!" I yelled. My body was surrounded in the dark aura again. "Flaming Roar of Godzilla!" A red and black sphere of fire then appeared in front of my mouth. I released the energy and created a powerful beam attack. The beam hit Shaman's fireball and pushed it back. It collided with Shaman and he was pushed against the ceiling.

"NO!" cried out Shaman. "I CAN NOT DIE! I CAN NOT DIIIIEEEEEEE!" The attacks melted through the ceiling and pushed Shaman out of the Shrine. It reached high up into the sky and caused a massive explosion, effectively killing Shaman.

"YEAH!" cried Luffy.

"You did it!" said Nami, jumping up and down. The crew was cheering me one, and congratulating me. But their celebration was premature.

"Blagh!" I gagged. I was a coughing up an immense amount of blood. I then fell backwards to the ground, but Luffy caught me and laid me down.

"Caeruleus!" yelled Luffy. "Chopper! Get over here! He needs help!"

"I'm coming!" said Chopper, as he was running towards me as fast as he could. The rest of the crew and the Shobijin rushed over to me. But when he got to me, Chopper looked discouraged. "Luffy, I'm sorry."

"What do you mean?" screeched Luffy. "You need to help him!"

"I can't." he said with tears falling down his face. "The damage is too extensive. I couldn't do anything even if I tried."

"That's fine!" yelled Luffy. "He will heal then! Come on, Caeruleus heal!" My body wasn't healing. I was focusing as hard as I could despite the blood loss, but I couldn't at all. "Why- why aren't you healing?" He started shaking me.

"Stop it Luffy!" cried Robin as she slapped him. Luffy grabbed his cheek and looked at Robin. "We don't want him to die either, so please calm down." She had tears on her face, as did the rest of the crew.

"Shobijin! Why isn't he healing!" asked Luffy.

"The attack that he was hit with," said the Shobijin, "it was filled with absolute hate and wrath. He wanted to see Caeruleus die so badly, that he unknowingly put a curse on him. This curse caused Caeruleus to be unable to heal."

"Can you heal him again?" asked Luffy in desperation.

"We're sorry." said the Shobijin with solemn tone. "We alone can't heal that extensive of damage. Caeruleus, forgive us."

"I do." I coughed out. "Thank you for enlightening my history. Everyone, I'm sorry that I didn't get to stay with you all longer than I have. I wish I could, you guys are so much fun, and you are the best friends I could ever have. Actually, more like a family. Luffy-"

"Yes?" asked Luffy. He had tears flowing down his face.

"Don't fight them." I said.

"Don't fight who?" he asked.

"Don't fight Kyle and Brett." I said. "I don't want you, any of you to die. Good bye, brother." I then took my last breath in this world and my heart stopped.

**-Third person POV-**

"Caeruleus? Caeruleus!" screamed Luffy. "NO!" He then started bawling. He was devastated. Just like when Ace died. The crew was mourning as well.

All of the sudden, Mothra's cocoon started glowing. The Shobijin noticed and headed over to it. The crew had questioning faces. Luffy didn't care though, as Caeruleus died in his arms. The Shobijin then started glowing themselves and nodded at the cocoon. They turned around and came to the crew.

"Everyone!" The Shobijin said with happy faces. "Mothra has talked to us!"

"And what did she say?" asked Brooke.

"There is a way to bring Caeruleus back to life!" said the Shobijin.

"What?" said the crew.

"You mean-?" Luffy started to ask. The Shobijin nodded.

"We can bring him back to life!" said the Shobijin.

"How?" asked Chopper. The Shobijin then frowned.

"Through a sacrifice." said the Shobijin.

"You can't possibly mean-" started Usopp.

"That one of us-" said Nami.

"Has to-" said Franky.

"Die-" said Sanji.

"To save-" said Zoro.

"Caeruleus." said Luffy. The Shobijin nodded. Luffy stood up and placed his hat on Caeruleus's head. "I offer my life."

"But Luffy-" started Nami.

"I'm doing it." said Luffy. "I will not lose another loved one ever again."

"No!" said Zoro. "I'll offer myself."

"You can't!" said Nami. There was a large argument as to who was going to be the sacrifice. No one agreed, everybody was too concern with the one offering themselves.

"Silence!" The Shobijin ordered. The crew looked at them and became quiet.

"You all have pure hearts, willing to sacrifice yourselves for the sake of another, but also protecting the other members from taking their own lives." said the Shobijin. "If each of you're all willing to sacrifice a small piece of your Light, then that would be enough for Caeruleus to live again."

"Really?" asked Luffy.

"Yes." said the Shobijin. "Please, circle around Caeruleus and take each other's hands." The crew did just that. Then the Shobijin flew closer the cocoon. The cocoon started to glow again, but in a rainbow glow along with the gold one from earlier. There was a wind that went throughout the Shrine and gave a sense of magic in the air. The Shobijin then started to sing.

"_Sora to mizu no aida ni,_

_Anata wa umareru,_

_Sora no ao sau tsusu hoshi no,_

_Misori no daichi ni._

_Mosura Reo,_

_A ra wa re i de yo sekai._

_Sora to mizu no aida de,_

_Anata wa madoromu,_

_Ikuoku ikusenmanen no,_

_Yume o tsu mu ide._

_Ma yo naka no taiyou ga,_

_Mori o terasu,_

_Ma hiru no tsuki no shizuku ga,_

_Inochi o narusu._

_Mosura Reo,_

_Ha ba ta kii de yo inochi._

_Sora to mizu no aida de,_

_Anata wa mezameru,_

_Kaseki no sakana no mure no,_

_Nemuri yabutte."_

The cocoon started to glow more brilliantly. It then released ninemoths made of pure Light. They flew around the Shobijin a couple of times until they went to the crew. Each moth circled a member of the crew. Then, at the same time, the entered each Straw Hat through their back and reemerged from their chests. They were glowing brighter than before they entered the Straw Hats. The moths flew around each other, and then they flew into Caeruleus's chest.

There was a bright light that encompassed Caeruleus. His wounds healed at an accelerated rate. In mere moments, all the cuts and the hole in Caeruleus's chest healed. Another second later, his arm was regrown as well. The then light dissipated into Caeruleus's chest. Caeruleus then took a breath in and sat up.

"Caeruleus!" cried the crew with tears of happiness. They then jumped on Caeruleus and gave him a large hug.

**-Next day, Caeruleus's POV-**

I was shocked to be alive. Moreover, I was surprised about how I was brought back to life. I didn't want anyone to sacrifice anything for me, but they all willingly did. They sacrificed pieces of their own Light to make sure I would live. I got on them for that, but in the end, I was grateful.

The crew was getting supplies for our departure. It was mostly food, consisting of fruit and dried meat, but as we lost all of our other food in the storm a few days ago, we needed as much as we could keep. Some of the villagers were helping Chopper put medical supplies in the ship. The villagers were sad that we were leaving, but they were grateful for defeating Shaman. The Shobijin wanted to see me before I left, so I was in the Holy Shrine, waiting for them. After about ten minutes of waiting, the Shobijin came on their moth, which was carrying an old box. The moth laid the box at my feet and I saw that it had ancient writing on it.

"What's this?" I asked.

"A way for you to win your upcoming battle." said the Shobijin.

"What upcoming battle?" I asked.

"With Kyle and Brett." said the Shobijin. I caught my breath. "Open the box." I followed their orders and found two silver blades. I took one in my hand and I realized that I could open them. When opened, it took the form of a large, three pointed-star made up of oblong rings. "That is called a Dacra."

"Dacra?" I asked.

"A tool made centuries ago by a group of women, a sisterhood if you will, who followed the Light." explained the Shobijin. "These women loved life, and never wanted Darkness to overcome the worlds. You see, these women have been in every world, and have protected the worlds until they died out."

"What do you mean 'died out'?" I asked.

"To be precise, it was more like they were hunted down and killed." said the Shobijin. "You see, the beings that have used Darkness for evil hunted them down and destroyed them. Those Dacras belonged to an old friend of ours, Sister Verna Sauventreen. She was the last of the Sisters of the Light."

"So why give them to me?" I asked.

"They are magical weapons." stated the Shobijin. "With them, you can absorb the magic from another being."

"You mean-?" I started.

"Yes." said the Shobijin. They knew what I was thinking. "We believe that you will know what to do when the time comes.

"Thank you." I said. "I can never repay you, Moll, Lora." I then bowed to them and then turned to leave.

**-The Thousand Sunny-**

I got back to the ship pretty quickly. Everyone was ready to leave. We all said our good byes. Everything that we needed was packed up and in either the fridge or in the storage area. We raised the anchor and lowered the sails. As we were pushing off the shore we waved and screamed good bye to the villagers.

**-The Holy Shrine-**

"Moll, what's wrong?" asked Lora. She was concerned for her twin sister.

"I'm worried about Caeruleus." Moll said. "So you remember the conversation we had with Mothra before we healed Caeruleus?"

"Yes, but she said not to worry." said Lora. "She said that it is part of Caeruleus's destiny, as well as our own."

"I know, but I wouldn't wish what's going to happen to him on anyone." said Moll, growing more fearful. Her voice was wavering. "Remember what Mothra made us see, Darkness covering not only this world, but all worlds. She made us watch as _he_ killed Caeruleus. He will make Darkness rise, and then cause Silence. Remember what _he _said- "Silence will Fall!"

**How did all the readers enjoy my first Arc? Please give reviews, they would be greatly appreciated. Tell me what you think. Tell me if you are enjoying the story as a whole. Give me opinions of what you think is going to happen.**


	15. Cooking and Shopping

**I really didn't want to start the next major part of the story quite yet, so here is a filler chapter. Enjoy! Please give reviews!**

Chapter 15 Cooking and Shopping.

Bored. Bored. Bored. I was so bored. Nothing happened to the crew for a couple of days. After we left Infant Island, about a week ago, we didn't do anything. Everyone else usually had a group conversation in a hushed whisper, and when I got close, they would break away from each other. I was suspicious, but I digress. No Marines happened to spot us and attack, we didn't need to stop at islands as we had enough supplies to last us another couple of days. The most excitement I had was helping Sanji cook or washing the deck, which Nami forcibly made my job. One day, though, I was hungry for something.

"Sanji!" I said after washing the deck. "I'm hungry!"

"Well what do you want?" he asked. "You know I can make anything."

"Everything?" I asked.

"Yep." he responded smugly. Luffy then walked in.

"Are you cooking lunch Sanji?" asked Luffy.

"I'm making what Caeruleus wants today, Luffy." said Sanji. "Well, what do you want to eat?"

"I want…Pizza." I said. The two of them gave me blank faces. "What?"

"What is pizza?" asked Sanji. "I never heard of it."

"Oh." I said. "I just figured you knew of it. I mean, you've made hamburgers, spaghetti, and many other foods that are in my world."

"What's in it?" asked Sanji.

"Well," I started, "There is a flour crust that has tomato sauce and cheese on top. You can use practically anything edible as other toppings, such as pepperoni, peppers, pineapple, fish, and so on."

"Can you teach me?" asked Sanji.

"I-I guess I could make it." I said.

"Could you?" asked Luffy, his mouth drooling. "It sounds delicious."

"'Kay Luffy, get out." said Sanji. "We're going to need some room." Luffy was then kicked out while I was washing my hands.

Sanji got the ingredients and I gave him instructions as to what to do. I helped him make the dough for the crust and told him to make a big circle. I made two more crusts, a deep dish crust and a thin crust. Sanji then started to cook some meat while I chopped some peppers, mushrooms, olives and onions. I then made the tomato sauce and added some spices.

"What now?" asked Sanji.

"We put everything together." I said.

We poured the sauce on each crust and put some cheese on. Then we put the ingredients on the pizzas. The deep dish pizza was primarily meat, the thin crust was a plain pepperoni pizza, and the regular crust was a supreme pizza. We put the three pizzas in the oven and let them cook. In a few minutes, there was an intoxicating smell that reminded me of home. The crew smelled it too, and came into the kitchen.

"What is that smell, Sanji-kun?" asked Nami.

"It's dinner." responded Sanji. "Caeruleus is teaching me how to make a dish from his world."

"What's it called?" asked Chopper.

"It's called," I said as I got the supreme pizza out of the oven, "pizza. You can find a pizza place nearly everywhere in my world." I then started cutting the pizza. Luffy wasn't able to control himself anymore, so he stretched his arm to grab a slice, but I slapped his hand so he retracted. "You need to wait and share Luffy."

"But it smells so good!" whined Luffy. "And I'm hungry!"

"I made three large pizzas, so be patient!" I yelled. I then gave everybody a slice and they just looked at them. "It's not poisonous. Here, let me show you." I grabbed my slice and took a bite. I moaned into the food. "Oh God, two years is too long for pizza!" They then grabbed their slices and took a bite. They went wide eyed and devoured their food.

"Oh my!" said Robin.

"So good!" said Chopper.

"This is delicious!" said Usopp.

"So SUPER!" cried out Franky.

"MORE!" yelled out Luffy, Zoro, and Brooke.

"I figured you'd like it." I said with a smile. "Sanji, come help me with the other two pizzas."

We pulled out the other two pizzas and cut them. The crew was given a piece of each and started eating. They gave the same reaction as before. Everything went well. They thanked me for the meal and Sanji went to do the dishes. I was still eating my last slice when it fell apart and splattered on my shirt.

"Oh that's fantastic." I said sarcastically, as I tried wiping as much as the sauce off my shirt with a napkin.

"Caeruleus, don't you have another shirt?" asked Nami.

"No, this is the only one I have." I said.

"That's not going to be anymore!" yelled Nami. She left the kitchen and came back a few minutes later carrying a map. She unfolded the map and pointed at an island. "I wanted to go to this island anyways, but now we have a reason. Sūpāmōru Island."

"Sūpāmōru Island? What's that?" I asked.

"It is a large shopping mall that takes up the whole island." said Nami. "I heard about it when I was at Pappug's Clothing Store. I think the subject was about if they were going to get a store at the mall. And they have great deals!"

"Nami, here's a fact for you-" I said as I cleared my throat. "I HAVE NO MONEY!"

"Don't yell at me!" she screeched after she slapped me. "I am going to repay you for making the meal, as in, I will pay for new clothes for you without you paying me back 100% interest. A couple of shirts and a pair or two of pants is what you need."

When the crew heard Nami say that _she's_ paying for someone else _without _interests shocked everybody. After everything was put away, most of us went to bed after setting our course to the island. Zoro stayed us to train and keep watch in case someone starts attacking. The next couple days went fast. I had got my black shirt washed, but when we got to the island, Nami had me wear one of Luffy's vests, the blue one, from two years ago and a brown cloak to bovver the rest of me.

Before we left the ship, the entire crew (excluding me) was talking again in a grouped whisper. As before, when I walked over to them they dispersed. I was really curious as to what they were talking about. We then docked the ship and headed to the mall. Since we were low on food and fresh water, Sanji went to the grocery district of the island to get fresh supplies, bringing with him Luffy, Brooke and Usopp.

Franky wanted to get some material to build new things and to make sure that that the Sunny always would be able get fix ups. Zoro, having nothing to do, went with Franky. Robin and Chopper went to get new history and medical books together. That left Nami and I alone to go clothes shopping…for me. Ugh.

We walked for a couple of minutes till we were at the clothing district. It was…neat? I really don't know, I never really thought much as clothes, as long as they covered everything. We did some window shopping for a while until she dragged me into a store. She looked through many different selections, handing me a couple of shirts, a pair of pants, and some ties.

"Go put these on." she said as she was pushing me towards the dressing rooms. She then walked away after closing the door.

"I feel like I'm with my mother." I thought to myself. I then decided to change clothes. I hung up my brown cloak and took of my shirt. There was a mirror in the changing room and I saw how fit I was. I was skinny, but with defined muscle. I never looked this good before my powers awakened. After looking myself over I put on a shirt with a new pair of pants. I walked out and Nami didn't like it. I did it again and again, only to be met with disapproval every time.

"Nami, half of this stuff is okay." I complained. "Why can't we get it and leave."

"I'm paying for it so I will approve of what you're wearing." Nami said.

"*Groan*" I said. I was down to the last of the pile: three dress shirts, three ties, and two pairs of black dress pants. I tried one combination and walked out. "Nami."

"Okay, let see wha-" she started as she turned around. I looked at her and saw that she was blushing.. She was speechless on how I looked. I didn't really look at the clothes, I just tried them on. There was a mirror next to Nami so I looked into it. I was wearing a deep crimson dress shirt, with the sleeves pulled up to my elbows, and black pants. The tie I was wearing loosely around my neck was black about three-fourths of the way, but the low part had a fire design. I looked good. "How about you try on the other clothes." Nami was still blushing.

"Sure." I said. I went back to the dressing room and got a different shirt and tie. I went to the mirror next to Nami, who was blushing even more. This time I was wearing a dark green dress shirt and a predominate black tie that had emerald green leaves on it. I got redressed and came out with a dark blue dress shirt. The tie I had on this time was again mostly black, but had blue waves at the bottom.

"You look really good." said Nami, still blushing. "But it's missing something…" She went around the store and found something, and I only knew that because I heard her say 'aha'. She came back to me and put a hat on my head. I looked in the mirror and saw that it was a black fedora. And it actually did complete the outfit.

I decided to wear this outfit out, so we grabbed my (borrowed) clothes and the other dress shirts and ties and then went to the cashier. He priced everything and told us that the total cost was 35,000 Beli. Nami, being stubborn as she is, haggled 85% off the total price. In the end, we had to pay only 5250 Beli. I will never understand how the Beli system works.

We walked outside of the store, but then I realized that I left Luffy's vest in the store. I gave Nami the bag and headed back into the store. I found the vest and I heard a scream. Nami's scream to be precise. I ran to the door, but I couldn't leave as people were rushing in.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"It's Sao Feng!" said a customer to my left.

"Who?" I asked.

"Sao Feng the pirate!" said another customer. I stared at him with a blank face. "The pirate of this area."

"Nope." I said.

"He is well known around these waters." said the man.

"Not ringing any bells." I admitted.

"HELP!" screamed Nami.

"Nami!" I yelled. I looked above the crowd and saw a large man swing his Dao at Nami. She was on the ground and couldn't get up. I ran as fast as I could and picked her up bridal style. The man's sword hit the ground and was shocked.

"What the-" said the pirate. I looked around and saw a tall, bald man with a mustache that was a foot long. He was wearing magnificent robes. He had an accent to his voice. "How did you do that?"

"Fuck you, that's how." I said. "Nami, head back to the ship, I'll take care of these annoyances." She nodded and took the bag that had my new clothes in to the ship.

"Take care of us, how are you capable of doing that?" asked Sao Feng.

"How about you come at me and find out." I said. "Unless, your scared."

"Captain, let us take care of him." said a pirate. "You don't need to bother with him." A group of twenty burly pirates with swords came at me. One swung his sword and I ducked under it. I then uppercutted his jaw. I then jumped in the air and kicked two more pirate in the face. After three minutes, I got bored fighting them, so I used Haki to knock them out.

"Weak willed, your crew is." I said.

"Shut it!" screamed Sao Feng. He ran towards me and thrusted his Dao at me. I grabbed his weapon between my palms and kicked him in the stomach.

"Thunder." I said. I snapped my fingers and Sao Feng was shocked to unconsciousness. "That was entertaining. Say, doesn't anyone know this guy's bounty?"

"He- he has a bounty of 333,000,000 Beli." said a bystander.

"Really?" I said. "Wow. Does anyone know where there is a place for me to collect his bounty?"

"There is a Marine base not to far to the west." said civilian.

"Marine base…" I said. "I guess they won't recognize me." I tied up the pirates and dragged them to the Marine base. One of the subordinates woke up before we arrived, so I asked him where his crew's ship is. He said he wouldn't talk, but then I beat the crap out of him. He spilled everything, where his ship is and that hey had 60,000,000 Beli.

When we got to the Marine base, the guards were taking a nap. I woke them up and told them that I wanted Sao Feng's bounty. They lead me to just outside of the actual base and brought me the money. I gave them the location of their ship and that since I brought them the entire crew, I should get more money. The Marines begrudgingly agreed, so they gave me an extra 7,000,000 Beli. I tied the sack that had the money around my neck like it was a bag and walked off.

"What idiots!" I said with a smile. "They didn't recognize me." I walked to the direction in which Sao Feng's ship was. I climbed aboard and found their treasure in what I guessed was Sao Feng's quarters. That subordinate was right. There was 60,000,000 Beli worth of treasure. I wrapped up the treasure in the same bag as the cash and walked off the ship. I was smiling until I saw a unit of Marines pointing their guns at me. "Uh…um… 'Ello."

They lifted a Wanted poster and I saw that it was mine. They actually recognized me, I was surprised. They demanded that I give back the bounty, give them the treasure and come with them to the Marine base. I declined. I created a smoke screen of Darkness and escaped. I ran to the Sunny and boarded the ship. The crew was wondering about why I had a large bag on my back, but I told them that we needed to get away from the island as fast as possible because of the Marines. Franky commenced the 'Chicken' voyage which made us get out to sea faster. When we were out in the open, we used the Coup de Burst to gain some distance from the Marines. After a little bit, I set the bag of treasure down.

"What's in the bag?" asked Zoro.

"Oh, about… let's see, carry the one…400,000,000 million Beli." I said. Nami then jumped up and down in excitement and ran over to kiss me on the lips. I was a bit petrified from it, as it was my first kiss. Sanji was crying in the corner because Nami never kissed him. She then took the money to her and Robin's room and started counting it. I picked up my bag of clothes and went to the Guy's room. I put them in my drawer and put on my usual clothes of my no-sleeved black shirt with red and gold detailing, chain mail, and dark pants. It was a warm night, so I didn't put on my black coat.

Hours later, after a bit of stargazing, I went to bed. I had a very fun day, and I was exhausted. I went right to sleep. I then started dreaming.

_I was on an island. I looked around and saw that there was trees blown to splinters, craters in ground, and a trail of blood that led to me. I lifted my hand and saw that there was a large wound on my body. I freaked out so I put my hand back. I heard screaming so I ran in the direction of the scream. As I was running, the trees around me grew old at an incredible rate and turned to dust._

_I ran faster. Then a wall materialized in front of me. I nearly ran into it, but I blasted it down. I got to a clearing where I saw the crew. They were fighting an unknown enemy. I called out to them, but they didn't respond. Then two lights, a red light and a blue light, swirled around the crew. Nami, Zoro, Franky, and Chopper turned old and then turned into dust. Everyone else were disintegrated, but Luffy was able to escape. _

_Luffy then started to hit randomly at the air, but hen the two lights grabbed his hands. They formed bodies and they became two people I knew very well._

"_Kyle? Brett?" I asked myself aloud. They then unsheathed their swords and stabbed Luffy in the heart. LUFFY!"_

_Kyle and Brett turned back into their energy forms and came at me. They hit me and I was encompassed in a sphere of the swirling lights. Then my Dark aura appeared and turned the sphere into a dark variation. I then saw a crack in the sphere, a white crack. It didn't give me a sense of hope or comfort though. Then a booming voice that scared me to the depths of my Heart. It said, "Silence will Fall!"_

__"NOOOO!" I screamed, waking up in a sweat.


	16. The End is Near

**Chapter 16 The End is Near**

I have been having these horrible nightmares lately. Every night for the past week, I have woken up in a sweat, screaming with all my might. The crew was really worried. They all tried, in their own ways to help me. Brooke thought singling was the best solution, while Nami asked me to help her with her charts. Zoro thought meditation would help, and Luffy though having an eating contest would cheer me up. Nothing the crew did actually helped, but I put on a fake smile.

Lately, I have been getting up earlier than everyone else and sitting in the ship's Crows Nest, only coming down to get a bite to eat or drink. I stayed there till long after everyone fell asleep. During the nights, I watched the stars, somewhat hoping that they would give me the answers I need. I also thought I could try to locate my world, but to no avail. Sometimes, I heard them whispering when I dropped down from the Crows Nest, but I just ignored it.

I was distancing myself from the crew, constantly alone. While in the Crows Nests, I thought about my dreams. It is the same dream that I had the day I had cooked the pizza and went shopping with Nami. This dream of Brett and Kyle, killing the crew and attacking me. My only blood family that I have in this world. They wanted to kill me. Not only back at Marineford, but now as well. I could feel it. Then there was that crack. The crack that made me fear for my very life.

For the past couple of days, though, the dreams have been slightly different. Up to a point where Kyle and Brett kill the crew is where the dream starts to change. Instead of them killing me, I … I kill them. This frightens me more then anything else. I don't know why, but this is what frightens me the most. Then it's the sphere of energy that always comes after one of us dies. The mixture of our three auras, then the dominating black. Then the words that the crack always speaks. The word that are constantly echoing in my ears, long after I wake up.

"Silence will Fall…" I said to myself. "What does it mean?"

The Dragon wasn't communicating with me either. I tried many times, but I couldn't hear it's voice. It was if something was causing it's mind to disappear. I took out the weapons that the Shobijin gave me and looked them over. The Dacras. They appeared to be simple dagger-like weapons, but according to the Shobijin, they were more. The ability to drain the 'magic' of one and take it into myself. For a while now, I figured out what I believed to do with these weapons. And I was afraid of what would come after.

"Caeruleus!" cried Luffy. "I'm coming up!" I saw Luffy's hand come over the ledge, so I hid the Dacras, and I saw him stretched himself up to me. He climbed over and sat next to me. He then handed me an empty plate.

"What, what is this?" I asked.

"Sanji asked me to bring you some dinner. He's worried that you haven't been eating enough." said Luffy.

"So, where's my food?" I asked, feeling a blood vessel in my temple throb.

"Oh, I got hungry and started eating." said Luffy with a smile on his face.

"Thanks Luffy." I said with a painfully obvious fake smile.

"Say, remember what we did when we were training when you were down?" asked Luffy. I looked ahead of me with wide eyes.

"Oh no." I said. Luffy then smiled and kicked my out of the Crows Nest. "LUFFY YOU BASTARD!" I fell, but before I hit the ground I did a back flip and landed on my feet. Luffy then jumped off the edge and did a Jet Gatling attack. I dodged the attack, and caught both of his fists in my hands.

"What are you doing Caeruleus?" asked Luffy. "We're sparing! Do something. Gomu Gomu no Jet Stamp!" he swung his leg back and brought it forward into my stomach. I weakened the blow with Haki.

"Froststrike." I said with my hands becoming infused with ice magic. Luffy realized that I was using the power of the elements, something he wasn't used to, against him and he kicked me again, causing me to let go of him. "Chemistry 101- what happens to rubber when it is super cooled?"

"Huh?" asked Luffy, cocking his head to the side.

"Just some humor Luffy." I said. I then ran at Luffy and punched him in the cheek. Frost then formed on his cheek and he was sent flying. He did a cart wheel and threw another punch at me. I dodged his attack and retaliated. "Shadow Mimicry- Jet Gatling!"

"Gomu Gomu no Jet Gatling!" yelled Luffy. We both stretched our arms back and rapidly hit each other's fists. The attack just countered each other. I decided that this was getting us nowhere, so I jumped back. Luffy saw his chance and used his Jet Bullet attack. I was able to jump out of the way, but I jumped off the ship.

I grabbed the edge of the ship and hanged there of a moment. Luffy ran over to the edge and tried to look for me in the sea. I then kicked him in the face and flipped myself back on the ship. He was a little angry, so he attacked me with a Jet Bazooka. I ducked in the nick of time and rolled under him, where I kicked him in the chin with both of me feet. We continued our sparing session for two hours, it being sunset now. But in the end, I won.

"That was fun!" said Luffy with a smile while out of breath.

"Yeah, it was" I said, breathing heavily. "I think it was more exhausting to restrain ourselves so we didn't destroy the ship." Luffy didn't reply, as he fell asleep.

"Are you guys finally done?" asked Zoro. He looked annoyed, probably because Luffy and I didn't let him join our sparring session.

"Yeah." I said. "Although, Luffy has tired himself out." I lightly kicked Luffy in the side, but he didn't wake up. Nami walked out of the kitchen and made a face.

"Oh god!" said Nami. "You reek! Go take a shower!" She prodded me with her Climatact towards the bathhouse, which was located near the rear of the ship. I opened the door and walked to the stair case. I walked up and entered the bathroom section of the bathhouse. Nami handed me a towel and said not to leave until I was clean. I then entered the actual bath area and took my clothes off and put them in a corner.

I walked over to the shower and turned on the water. When the temperature was perfect, I stepped under the water. I felt amazing while showering, feeling the dirt and sweat wash away. I saw some shampoo and lathered my hair. Then some of the shampoo got in my eyes and I freaked out a little, so I tried to wash it out. I was rubbing my eyes and blinking, but that wasn't helping.

I then heard a creaking sound, so I turned around. I really couldn't make out anything, through the steam and my eyes being irritated and squinted. I turned back around and finished rinsing out my eyes. After about ten minutes, I finished cleaning up. I turned off the shower and grabbed my towel. I dried off and wrapped the towel around my waist. I walked to the corner where I put my clothes and grabbed them. But, they felt a bit different. I looked closer, and I saw that they were blue, not black.

"Aero" I said, using wind magic to clear the room of steam faster. "What the-?" I realized that I was holding my blue dress shirt Nami bought me. My tie, hat and black pants were also in the corner. I figured that someone, Nami more than likely, had snuck in and switched my clothes. I then blushed fiercely as she may have seen 'something'.

I shook my head and put on my clothes. I was a bit skeptical on what was going on. First the whispers, and someone stealing my usual clothes. I walked out and saw that it was completely dark. I called out, but no one answered. I was a bit scared. Then the lights were turned on and they blinded me for a moment. A blindfold was then put over my eyes and I was spun around a couple of times. I was then steadied and the blindfold was removed.

"Surprise!" cried the crew. Streamers appears and there was a lot of laughter.

"What's going on?" I asked in bewilderment.

"It a party!" said Luffy, mouth full of meat.

"For…me?" I asked. I was amazed. No one really ever threw me a party before.

"Of course." said Robin.

"We like to celebrate a new member to the crew with a large party." said Usopp.

"So have a drink and relax!" said Zoro, shoving a drink in my hands. He already was drunk, so I presumed that he gave me an alcoholic drink. Everyone else had the same drink, so I took a swig. It burned my throat on the way down and I coughed. Everybody laughed.

"How long have you guys been planning this?" I wondered.

"We have been planning the party since we left Fishman Island." said Franky. "We had to keep it a secret."

"Is this what all those group whispering sessions were all about?" I asked. "And why keep it a secret?"

"Luffy asked us to." said Chopper.

"Why?" I asked.

"Why don't you ask him?" suggested Zoro. I looked over at Luffy, who was shoveling food in his mouth.

"He's a bit… preoccupied at the moment." I said.

"Everyone! How about a song!" asked Brooke, who was sitting at his piano.. "It will be like heaven to our ears! Though as a skeleton, I don't have ears. YOHOHOHOHOHO! Skull joke!"

"What song?" I asked.

"It's called, Binks' Sake." said Brooke. "Everyone! Join in when your ready! One, two, three…" Then they all started singing, even Luffy, with his mouth full.

"_Yo-hohoho, Yo-hohoho,Yo-hohoho, Yo-hohoho,Yo-hohoho, Yo-hohoho,Yo-hohoho, Yo-hohoho, _

_Binkusu no sake wo, todoke ni yuku yoUmikaze kimakase namimakaseShio no mukou de, yuuhi mo sawaguSora nya wa wo kaku, tori no uta _

_Sayonara minato, Tsumugi no sato yoDON to icchou utao, funade no utaKinpa-ginpa mo shibuki ni kaeteOretacha yuku zo, umi no kagiri _

_Binkusu no sake wo, todoke ni yuku yoWarera kaizoku, umi wattekuNami wo makura ni, negura wa fune yoHo ni hata ni ketateru wa dokuro _

_Arashi ga kita zo, senri no sora niNami ga odoru yo, DORAMU naraseOkubyoukaze ni fukarerya saigoAsu no asahi ga nai ja nashi _

_Yo-hohoho, Yo-hohoho,Yo-hohoho, Yo-hohoho,Yo-hohoho, Yo-hohoho,Yo-hohoho, Yo-hohoho, _

_Binkusu no sake wo, todoke ni yuku yoKyou ka asu ka to yoi no yumeTe wo furu kage ni, mou aenai yoNani wo kuyokuyo, asu mo tsukuyo _

_Binkusu no sake wo, todoke ni yuku yoDON to icchou utao, unaba no utaDouse dare demo itsuka wa hone yoHatenashi, atenashi, waraibanashi _

_Yo-hohoho, Yo-hohoho,Yo-hohoho, Yo-hohoho,Yo-hohoho, Yo-hohoho,Yo-hohoho, Yo-hohoho."_

Everybody was singing and dancing. Well, I wasn't singing. I didn't know the words. Sanji disappeared in the middle of the song. I didn't notice at first, but when the song ended, I could notice he was gone. He reappeared not long after, pushing a cart with a large, white cake on it. It had ten candles on it.

"Ten candles?" I wondered.

"It's because you're the tenth member of the Straw Hats." said Sanji.

"Do you guys always go all out for a new member?" I asked.

"Not usually." said Nami. "But Luffy wanted to do something special for you."

"Luffy? Special?" I wondered. "Why Luffy."

"Because you said that you missed being around your family." explained Luffy. "So, since we are brothers now, I thought that you would like to have fun with me and my family. You don't have to feel alone in this world." He was smiling, and shown a great amount of concern.

"That's- that's… touching." I said, then pulling him into a hug. "Thank you Luffy. Thank you all. This is a great party, the best one I ever had, though that's not saying much."

"What do you mean?" asked Chopper.

"I never had, or was invited to, parties in my world." I said. "But enough of my past. Let's have fun! Brooke! Start playing!"

"Yeah!" said Brooke. He then began playing Bink's Sake again, and this time I joined in with the crew.

"_Yo-hohoho, Yo-hohoho,Yo-hohoho, Yo-hohoho,Yo-hohoho, Yo-hohoho,Yo-hohoho, Yo-hohoho, _

_Binkusu no sake wo, todoke ni yuku yoUmikaze kimakase namimakaseShio no mukou de, yuuhi mo sawaguSora nya wa wo kaku, tori no uta _

_Sayonara minato, Tsumugi no sato yoDON to icchou utao, funade no utaKinpa-ginpa mo shibuki ni kaeteOretacha yuku zo, umi no kagiri …"_

After the song, we ate the cake and played many games. It was nearly midnight when we were too tired to stand up anymore. But before we went to bed, we were each given one last drink.

"Everyone! Let's tell Caeruleus our dreams!" said Luffy.

"I'll go first." said a drunken Zoro. He lifted his mug into the air. "I want to become the world's greatest swordsman!"

"I want to draw a map of the entire world!" said Nami.

"I want to be the bravest King of the Snipers to support the King of the Pirates!" said Usopp.

"I want to see the All Blue!" said Sanji.

"I want to travel the world and become the greatest doctor so I can cure any disease!" said Chopper.

"I want to find the Rio Poneglyph and discover the true history of the world!" said Robin.

"I want to travel the world with my SUPER friends on a ship I created!" said Franky.

"I want to see Laboon again and fulfill my promise to my former crew, the Rumbar pirates!" said Brooke.

"I want to become King of the Pirates!" said Luffy. They all then looked at me, waiting for me to tell my dream. I took a deep breath, and raised my mug.

"I want to get my family home safely and end all this hate." I said. They stood there for a moment, completely silent. They then smiled and cheered, and then we clanked glasses.

We all went to bed and slept peacefully. It was the best night of my life. I slept amazing as well, until the dream came to me again. It was the same dream that I have been having.

_Kyle and Brett killing the crew one by one. Each death was more gruesome than the last. Like always, they left Luffy for last. He was beaten to a pulp, and was turned so he could face me._

"_Caeruleus…" choked out Luffy, with tears falling from his face. " Help -" was all he said before Brett cut his head off. Then Kyle disintegrated their bodies. I felt like I had died inside. Then, Kyle and Brett's forms twisted into their entities, the Tiger and Phoenix respectfully._

_My body then had the dark aura flowing out of my body and I changed as well, into the Dragon. The Tiger then formed an energy blast and shot it at me. I deflected it with my tail and it went at the Sunny. It collided with the ship and blew up, it vaporized everything in a two mile radius. The three of us then rammed into each other as fast as we could. I coiled around the two of them and squeezed as tight as I could, while the Tiger bit down on my neck and didn't let go. The Phoenix grasped me in its talons and pecked at me constantly. _

_We then started to glow and our respective auras emanated from our bodies. The auras then melded together, forming that sphere I feared. The sphere then became black, like always, and then the crack appeared. And, like always, that voice spoke from the crack. And it started to sound familiar. I felt deep down, other than fear, that I knew that voice. Like always, it said , "Silence will Fall!_

"Caeruleus!" said Brooke. "Caeruleus, wake up!" I opened my eyes and saw Brookes undead, skeleton head right next to my face. I jumped about a foot in the air and punched Brooke in the face.

"Brooke!" I yelled. "don't ever wake me up again! Do you realize you nearly gave me a heart attack?" There was a series of loud booms, and the ship shook violently. I was thrown from my cot. "What in the world!"

"We're under attack by the Marines!" yelled Brooke.

"What!" I screamed. I got up and ran with Brooke outside. The others were already out of bed and fighting. As I went one direction, Brooke went another. Before I could actually do anything, I was dog piled by a few Marines. I then turned into black spectral energy and slithered behind the pile. I reformed my body and just watch them wrestle with the empty space that I used to occupy. "Enjoying yourselves?"

They stopped moving and looked at me. I just gave them a smug smile. They jumped up and drew their swords and charged at me. Before the swords hit, I put up a dark shield. I then broke the shield and the concussive force blew the Marines away. There was a couple more booms and I saw several more cannonballs heading straight for the ship. I jumped the ledge of the ship and focused my powers.

"Shadow Cannon!" I yelled, sending three spheres of dark energy at three cannons. The collision made decent sized explosions, but five more cannonballs slipped by. I yelled for Luffy, and he jumped off the ship.

"Gomu Gomu no-" said Luffy. "Fusen!" He took a deep breath and inflated, like a balloon. The cannonballs hit Luffy, but he just bounced them away. He deflated, and before he could fall into the water, I grabbed his hand and pulled him up.

**-15 minutes later-**

"Where do they keep coming from?" I asked out of breath. I was getting tired. They kept coming and coming.

"I don't know." said Luffy, also out of breath. The two of us were on The Sunny's figure head. They were backing us up to the edge.

Open fire!" said a squad captain. The Marines in front of him aimed their rifles and shot at us. I ducked down while Luffy inflated and bounced the bullets back.

"What the-?" asked Luffy. "Where did they go?"

"What are you talking abo-" I started as I went to the other side of Luffy. Luffy deflated and jumped of the figurehead. I joined him and we walked around. The Marines were no where to be seen.

"Hey, where's the crew?" asked Luffy.

"I don't know." I said, as Luffy jumped on the ledge. He scanned the area. I was a little freaked that the Marines just disappeared. I turned around and looked at the Marine ship. It has been quiet for a long while. Then there was a red light that appeared from behind me. "Luffy!" I turned around and he was gone. I jumped down and went to the center of the lawn deck. I then called out to _them_, realizing who we were dealing with_._ "I know it's you! If you wanted a reunion, why don't the two of you grow a pair and come see me in person!"

There was another red light and then two bodies formed. One of them had glasses and short, yet gelled, hair. He was about my height and dressed in casual, yet at the same time, formal clothes. His pants were a dark grey with red stripes. The shirt he had on was primarily red, and had hints of pink in it. He wore the usual Marine coat over his shoulders.

"Kyle." I said. I then looked at the other one.

The other one had short hair that was starting to curl. He was somewhat pale, and just a hair shorter than me. He was wearing a shirt that was a deep blue, and had silver accents in it, and at the end of his sleeves had silver flames designed on them. His pants were more of a light silver, but had blue flame designs near the bottom of the legs. He also had the Marine coat as a cape.

"Brett." I said. "It's been awhile."

"'Dark Dragon' Caeruleus," said Kyle, "You are under arrest for crimes against the world."

"Let me stop you there." I said. "My crime is… what exactly?"

"Your existence." the three of us said at he same time.

"Of course." I said, really pissed off. "First Shaman, now you. I was hoping you two would have figured out that I am not evil."

"So says the Darkness." said Brett.

"So says the Darkness, bleh bleh bleh." I mimicked.

"Real mature." said Kyle

"Yeah, maturity isn't something you come by a lot in my crew." I said. "Speaking of which, give them back."

"Why should we?" asked Brett.

"Oh, because…" I started, before I turned into black energy and appeared behind a Marine officer that was sneaking up from behind me and grabbed the back of his neck, then I lifted him off the ground. "I'll… I don't know, do something awful to this soldier. And really? Seastone cuffs? Don't you remember that I, and more than likely the three of us, are immune to seastone?" I grabbed the cuffs the soldier was going to put on me and crushed them in my fist.

"We figured that the Seastone wouldn't work for you." said Brett. "So we figured that you needed some incentive."

"Incentive?" I asked.

"This." said Kyle. He snapped his fingers and a red light appeared to my left. I looked over there and saw the crew materialize, with nine Marines behind them. Zoro had his swords taken away, Nami had her Climatact taken, Usopp had his Black Kabuto taken and Brooke had his blade taken. All the Devil Fruit users had Seastone cuffs around their wrists. Each Marine had a stern look on their faces, and a pistol in their hands. The Marines were pointing the pistols at the crew's heads.

"Let them go." I said as soon as I saw the crew.

"What will happen if we don't?" asked Kyle. I just stared at him.

"I'll end you." I said.

"Your joking right?" asked Brett.

"Does it look like I'm joking?" I asked.

"So what are we going to do?" asked Brett. "You're not the killing type." I opened my mouth to say something, but nothing came out. He was right.

"I thought so." said Kyle. "Kill them."

"What!" I screamed. Kyle raised his hand and chains appeared from the ground and tied around me. I was stuck.

"Their Wanted posters say 'Dead or Alive'." said Brett. "Their easier to transport dead."

"You wouldn't dare." I threatened, the Darkness coming out of my body

"WHAT WILL YOU DO!" asked Kyle, who punched my in the jaw. The chains made it so I didn't fall to the ground. "YOU ARE NOT THE KIND OF PERSON TO TAKE A LIFE!" He punched me again.

"Bastard!" I said.

"Unlike you, I know my father." said Kyle.

"You ungrateful son of a bitch!" I spat out. "I saved your life, and this is how you repay me? Killing my family?"

"Family?" asked Brett. "Ha! These little pirates are nothing like what he have Caeruleus. We have blood, the same blood, running through our veins." I just gave him a stern look.

"Ready boys?" asked Kyle.

"Yes Sir!" said the Marines

"Take aim!" said Kyle.

"Yes Sir!" said the Marines

"No stop!" I cried.

"Fi-" started Kyle.

"Silence will Fall!" I screamed, not even thinking. Kyle signaled the soldiers to stop.

"What did you say?" asked Brett.

"Silence-" I started.

"Will" said Brett.

"Fall." finished Kyle.

"Oh my God, you've been having the dreams as well, haven't you?" I asked. "About the dark sphere and the white crack which says-"

"Silence will Fall." said Kyle and Brett at the same time.

"Have you two figured out what the dreams are about?" I asked. They nodded. "Then release my crew. The three of us will finish this somewhere else."

"No." said Kyle.

"Excuse me?" I asked.

"Even if we wanted to, we can't let the Straw Hats go free." said Brett. I looked over at the crew, they were scared. "Brett, I know you have the power of time. Have you seen into the future?"

"Yes." admitted Brett.

"Tell everyone what you saw." I demanded. Brett started to say something, but closed his mouth, as if he was too afraid to speak.

"Go on Brett." said Kyle. "Tell them all."

"Okay." said Brett. He took a deep breath and started talking. "Time is not usually set in stone, but after Kyle and I had started to have these dreams, I decided to look into the future. I had done this before, and this is a reason why I became an Admiral so fast. Every time I looked into the future, there were things that happened and I prevented them. I changed the timeline. That proved to me that time was not set in stone. But as I was saying, I looked into the future. I saw many thing, but there was something that always remained the same. The three of us are fighting, and nearly kill each other. Sometimes we kill you, other times you kill us. Then, that Dark Sphere, and the crack, and 'Silence will Fall, Silence will Fall, Silence will Fall'! Over and over again."

"Then you must know that we have to fight!" I said. "You might be able to control time, but ultimately, you can't change it. If you went back in time and saved someone's life, someone else would die. There must be order in the universe!"

"Oh will you shut up!" said Kyle as he back handed me.

"Kyle, I just want to end this." I said.

"Then die already!" He grabbed a Marine's sword and stabbed me in the heart.

"Ow." I said. "That smarts a little."

"That was infused with Haki!" said Kyle as he pulled out the sword.

"Yeah, Haki is nothing to me anymore." I said. "I realized this after an incident with a giant cocoon. Turns out, our entities with in us. My power, while still growing, has been awakened. And if I remember right, the two of you actually like a challenge, so-"

There was a loud bang and a bullet went through my forehead. A Marine shot me. My head was thrown back. I lifted my head and looked at the Marine who shot me while I healed.

"Anything you want to say?" I asked.

"Why won't you DIE?" asked the Marine. I said nothing. I looked over at Kyle and Brett. They had emotionless faces put on. Kyle then looked at the Marine and snapped his fingers. The marine then started to disintegrate. He began screaming as loud as he could. In the matter of moments, he was gone.

"I see Akainu has been teaching you well." I said. Kyle looked at Brett and Brett nodded. The chains then disappeared.

"We're leaving." said Brett. "We accept you challenge." The Marines looked dumbstruck.

"Release the Straw Hats." said Kyle. The Marines started to say something, but Kyle gave them a stern look. They nodded and unlocked their handcuffs. Brett signaled one Marine to come to him and he whispered in his ear. He nodded and Kyle created sphere of red light. He walked though and in a matter of moments came back with all of the crews weapons.

"What's this?" I asked.

"A gesture of good faith." said Brett. "The island is North West of our current position. We are going to leave our best men here to watch you until you arrive at the island." I thought about it for a moment.

"Then let's meet in the center of the island." I said. "You go to the other side of the island and we will walk to the center at the same time. As it will take a longer time for you to get to the island, you need to send a flare so I can start walking."

"Very well." said Kyle. "We'll see you soon." He offered his hand. I just looked at it, with my hands in my pockets.

"Yes, you will." I said. "Now, get off my ship." They gave me a stern face again and they both started glowing in a red and blue light. In the next moment, they were gone, along with most of the Marines. The ones that remained were really tall and looked like they were about to kill us. "Oh I'm being awfully rude. Would you three like to introduce yourselves?"

"No." said a Marine with a Mohawk and mustache.

"No need to be shy." I said. "State your name and rank."

"We are all Vice Admirals." said a Marine with many x-shaped scars on his face. "My name is Doberman."

"I am Dalmatian." said the Marine that has had his powers activated since arriving on the ship. He was an obvious Zoan user, and he was half Dalmatian.

"I'm Momonga." said the Mohawk Marine.

"Was that so hard." I asked. They remained silent.

"Caeruleus…" said Luffy.

"Luffy!" I said. "I'm sorry."

"You're going to die, aren't you?" asked Luffy.

"That is the most likely outcome of my foolhardy choice." I said.

"why haven't you come talk to me or any of us about them?" asked Luffy. "We could have helped you."

"Luffy, these nightmares that I have been having are visions of my future. The only thing that ever changes is who dies." I said. "You can't change my fate." He grabbed my shirt and brought me closer to his face. He had tears.

"I can't lose you again!" cried Luffy. "I lost Sabo, Ace, I'm not losing you!"

"We won't let you die!" said Robin.

"We will help you!" said Zoro. Over and over the crew begged me not to go. I kept getting sadder, and more angry, until I snapped.

"Enough!" I yelled, creating a small shockwave of Darkness. The crew fell backward and the Marines had to stab their swords in the ship so they didn't go flying off. "Franky head straight for that island now. Everyone, I'm sorry, but I might die. That's Fate, it's a bit of a bitch. And to be honest, I'm scared. I don't know what's going to happen to me if I die. I never really have had faith, so Heaven and Hell, I'm really not sure about. Please, let me fight them." They all had tears in their eyes, but they nodded.

Franky went to the helm and steered the ship towards the Island. Sanji decided to make me the best meal I ever had, as it may have been my last. Nami and Usopp went with him. Zoro went to go sleep. He said to wake him up when the food was ready. Chopper went to his office and cried. Brooke went off and played a sad song. Luffy stayed with me, and we lied down and watched the stars.


	17. A Battle of Fate

**Chapter 17 A Battle of Fate**

After half an hour of sailing, we arrived at the island. When Sanji brought the food, I ate little. Everyone did. I offered the three Vice-Admirals some, but they strictly refused. As we pulled up to the shoreline, I went to get my regular clothes. They were washed by Robin. She smiled when she handed me my coat.

"Thank you Robin." I said. I was trying to fight back the tears, but a few escaped.

"Please don't cry." she said. "In tough times, you need to smile."

"I don't think I can." I said. "Sure, I talk like I'm invincible, but… I'm not. I am going to die tonight."

"Don't say that!" she said while abruptly standing up. "Please, don't say that." She was crying.

"Robin…" I started.

"Please," said Robin, "just go." I stood there silent, and started to walk out. I stopped at the door.

"Good bye, Robin." I said, finally walking out the door.

As I was walking back outside, I was slipping my black coat on. I saw that everyone else was waiting for me. I looked at them and I started to feel like I was dying inside. My tears started to form again. However, I kept quiet. We sat there for a few minutes in silence.

"I just want to say-" I started.

"Shut up!" said Luffy. "I'm not going to say it." He then turned his back to me. I attempted to reach out to him, but I withdrew my arm. The entire crew had solemn faces, and were silent still. I looked at the Marines and saw that they were deep in thought.

"You three…" I said. They looked up and gave me an angry scowl.

"What do you want?" asked Dalmatian.

"I just want to know what you three plan to do once I leave." I said.

"What do you mean?" asked Momonga.

"Three very powerful Vice-Admirals are told to stay and watch the Straw Hats so I don't run off." I said. "Hmm. I believe that you have another objective in mind."

"And that would be what, exactly?" asked Momonga.

"The murder of my family." I said.

"We don't have any idea what you are talking about." said Doberman. He had a smug grin on his face. I grew angry and grabbed his throat. He wasn't able to breath. The other two Vice Admirals stood up and got ready to fight me, but Zoro restrained Momonga and Sanji restrained Dalmatian.

"Do… not…_lie_… to me." I threatened. my eyes went completely black.

"Your eyes!" screamed Doberman.

"Forget about my eyes." I said, clutching his throat tighter. "I don't care how powerful you think you are, or how safe you feel with your authority in the Marines. But if I die, then find out that Luffy and the crew has been murdered, I will haunt you and your descendants till I feel satisfied."

"You don't have that kind of power." said Dalmatian. I looked over at the mutt and gave him a scowl.

"How sure are you of what I am capable of doing?" I challenged him. He stood there quiet, as if he was unsure of his next move. "I thought so." I released Doberman's throat ad calmed down, my eyes going back to normal. His throat was bleeding where I had my fingernails had dug into his skin. There then was a loud bang and a bright light rose from the other side of the mountain. "Usopp, please signal them."

"Right." said Usopp. He took his Black Kabuto and a bright red pellet. He pulled back the strings and fired in the air. "Hi no Tori Boshi-Fire Bird Star!" A large billow of flame, in the shape of a bird rose high into the air, then faded away. I walked to Luffy, but his back was turned.

"Luffy." I said. He didn't say anything to me. I grew upset and pulled him into a hug. "Thank you for being my brother." I let him go and walked to the figure head. Before I got off the ship, I turned my head to speak to the crew. "Good bye." I then jumped off the ship and landed on the beach. I then walked to the forest, but before I entered it, I looked back, and shed a tear.

**-25 minutes later-**

"Perhaps I should have reconsidered meeting in the middle of the island." I said, tired form the hike. "Ugh! Why Is this island so big!"

The forest was huge. And old. It seemed as if it stood the test of time. The trees towered above me, stretching to the stars. Looking around, I didn't even see a trace of human civilization. A place untouched by the corrupted hands of humanity. I found it a beautiful idea. I lost track of the time, but I felt like I was walking for ages, though It might have only been a few minutes.

After a little while, I came to a clearing in the forest. This clearing was rather large. It was an immense field, and there was a small lake. To the far side of this lake, there was a waterfall and a series of stones. I could see the moon and the stars in the clearing. Looking up, it made me think what other worlds are out there.

There was a rustle of leaves in the opposite direction. Kyle and Brett then emerged from the woods. They looked like they had a tough time walking here also. From what I could tell, they were sweaty and looked a bit irritated. I then started walking towards them, and as they saw me they did the same.

"For having the power of Time, I never expected the two of you being late." I said.

"Oh shut up." said Brett.

"No snarky remark? Interesting." I said. "So tell me, how are things?"

"What is this, an interrogation?" asked Kyle.

"A family reunion." I said. "Despite you two trying to kill me, and me renouncing you as family at all, I still care about you two." They stared at me in silence.

"Fine. We'll indulge in your idiotic attempt at rekindling our family relationship." said Brett.

"After the war, we went through constant, extremely tough training." said Kyle. "Day in, day out of nothing but training to use our powers, sword training, and strategic warfare. Akainu was brutal. He nearly killed Brett and I several times."

"Speaking of Akainu, did you two take his side when he and Aokiji fought for leadership?" I asked.

"We learned to quickly join the winning side. We remained neutral until then." said Brett.

"Very smart of you" I said. "What happened next?"

"Akainu won." said Brett. "Just like I foresaw."

"Akainu was destined to lead the Marines." I said. "How very interesting. Oh, you were saying?"

"After Akainu won, he made the Marines a lot more…" said Kyle. "Well, let's just say they are a lot more strict now. Even our training became even more intense. For example, we had to defeat model after model of Pacifista. Vegapunk used the knowledge he gained from our battle to make the ultimate models."

"After Akainu deemed us completely trained, he made us murder pirate after pirate, criminal after criminal." said Brett

"I knew you two were convinced parricide was acceptable, but the murder of somewhat innocent men?" I said. "The Marines have changed you, or is it the power that has changed you?"

"Like you have room to talk." said Kyle. "Even in our world, Darkness is known to corrupt."

"True," I started, "but Darkness was just a metaphorical term for corruption, not the actual element."

"We thought the same thing of Time and Space." said Brett. "Well, except the corruption part."

"Oh God." I said. "How can I be related by blood to you people? You're so ignorant."

"Excuse me?" said Kyle. "How dare you say that to your elders?"

"Elders my ass." I said. "You barely have two years on me Kyle. Brett, even less."

"Oh, I'm going to kill you!" screamed Brett.

"For stating facts?" I asked. "What in in the name of God did Akainu pour into your heads?"

"He taught us how to be strong." said Brett.

"We learned how we must do any and everything we can to achieve Absolute Justice." said Kyle.

"Absolute Justice…" I said. "Isn't that the one where you are allowed to kill anyone to bring justice? Sounds like a twisted form of your old beliefs, right cousins? Now, back to what I was saying before you rudely interrupted me. Darkness isn't corruption, power is."

"We are not corrupted Dark One." said Kyle.

"Why can't you call me by my real name?" I asked. "This Dark One thing is getting really old."

"Then let us end this, once and for all!" yelled Kyle. He shot a beam of energy at me, but I dodged. He shot more, but I kept dodging.

"Over here!" cried Brett. "Kronos Sickle!" Two blue sickles made of temporal energy appeared in his hands. He ran towards me and slashed at me. I was just able to dodge, but it seemed like he was moving faster and faster as we were fighting. He lifted the sickles in the air and swung down. I was able to grab his wrists and stop him from slicing me.

"Accelerating your body using Time?" I asked. "Marines don't play fair, do they?"

"When fighting you, we don't need to fight fairly." stated Brett. His eyes looked behind he, and as I looked into them, I saw Kyle's reflection. He was coming at me with a sword.

"I don't think so!" I yelled. I swung Brett at Kyle, which caused them both to fall over. Kyle dropped his sword, so I picked it up and increased the heat in my hands to melt the sword.

The two of them ran at me. Apparently they wanted to use hand-to-hand combat against me. We landed hits on each other, but none of the damage was too bad. Kyle jumped back when Brett distracted me. He then opened up a portal and punched through it. Another portal opened right next to my face, and his hand came out, punching me. I was thrown back a bit, perhaps mostly due the sheer surprise of that kind of sneak attack. I looked over at Kyle, but he disappeared. Brett saw his chance and pummeled me. When he kicked at me, I jumped back in time so I didn't get hurt.

"Shadow Mimicry-Jet Gatling!" I yelled. My arms became surrounded by the Dark energy and I rapidly punched at Brett. He was able to dodge all of the blows. I stopped the attack, but kept my arms ready for another attack. "How are you dodging my attack?"

"Time is my element, remember?" said Brett. "I just speed myself up to a point where you're moving extremely slow." Another of Kyle's random attacks came and distracted me. One fist came at me again, but this time I grabbed it and pulled Kyle through his little portal.

"AHH!" screamed Kyle. While still in my hand, I started to freeze his arm. He didn't even know what was going on.

"Time Beam!" yelled Brett, making a gun shape with his hand. From his index finger came a blue energy. I was able to dodge it at the last second, but I had to let go of Kyle. He teleported next to Brett, and Brett was worried about his brother's frozen arm. "What happened!"

"He froze my damn arm!" yelled Kyle.

"How!" asked Brett.

"How the hell am I supposed to know?" asked Kyle.

"They can't use elemental magic." I said to myself quietly. Having new ideas on how to stop my cousins, I decided to attack. Focusing on ice and cold, I called out the spell for ice. "Blizzara!" I tossed the ice energy at their feet and it exploded, freezing their feet to the ground and having spikes of ice impale them.

"ARGH!" they screamed. They tried to get out of the ice, but they couldn't.

"That's not all!" I said. I teleported behind them and used fire magic. "Fira!" I released the magic and caused an explosion of flames. The ice melted and broke apart, and flung them across the field. Some of the clearing caught fire, but I fix that problem. "Watera!" I summoned up a large sphere of water and hurled it at the two of them. When it struck Kyle and Brett, the water went everywhere, so it doused the flames in the clearing.

"When did you get this power!" asked Brett after coughing up water. Kyle was on his hands and knees, coughing as well.

"I hope you you're ready for more!" I yelled. I jumped into the air and called forth the magic of lightning. "Thundara!" Streams of lightning descended from the heavens and struck them both. With the water pooled at their feet, the damage was doubled. They screamed in immense pain. They collapsed on the ground as I landed. From where I was standing, they weren't breathing.

I ran over to them to see if they were alright. I looked for their pulse, and found both of theirs. They started moving, so I backed away. They looked at me and jumped to their feet. They both shot an energy blast, but I performed a back flip to dodge. I got back to my feet and took out my Dacras. I put my fingers through the hole and held them like brass knuckles. I ran forward and swiped at them.

Brett was able to dodge, but Kyle wasn't able to. I didn't do much damage, I just scratched his face. When I cut him, a few sparks appeared. They turned around and fired more energy blasts at me. I put up a shield and protected myself. When I dropped my shield, I noticed that the scratch on Kyle's cheek wasn't healed. They noticed me staring, so Brett looked at Kyle's cheek. His eyes told me that he was just as surprised as I was.

"What is it?" asked Kyle.

"Your cheek!" cried Brett. "It isn't healing!"

"What?" said Kyle. He touched his cheek and looked at his hand. His eyes went wide with fear. "How-?"

"They were right." I said. "These Dacras are of great use."

"Dacras?" asked Brett.

"A gift by two small priestesses." I said. "They said these would be of use to me, and now I know why."

"What are you talking about?" asked Brett.

"Nothing." I said. I opened up the Dacra in my right hand, and tossed it at the two of them. They were lucky enough to jump out of the way, so the Dacra got stuck in a tree. Kyle teleported next to the tree and pulled out the Dacra. He had the idea of using it against me. However, I was already running towards the Dacra when I first threw it, so I grabbed his wrist and kneed him in the stomach. This caused him to let go of the Dacra.

There was then a blue flash. I opened up the Dacra in my right hand, and tossed it at the two of them. They were lucky enough to jump out of the way, so the Dacra got stuck in a tree. Kyle teleported next to the tree and pulled out the Dacra. He had the idea of using it against me. However, I was already running towards the Dacra when I first threw it. I attempted to grab his wrist, but Kyle created a shockwave that slowed me down. He then ran at me and sliced my upper arm.

Realizing that I was hurt, I created a distraction by using my Darkseid Raven technique to run away. I appeared in the forest. I slid down a tree and grabbed my bleeding arm. I wasn't healing. I guess this is what Kyle felt when he got cut. I took a deep breath and ripped part of my sleeve and tied it around the gash.

"What happened back there?" I asked myself. "I swore I took my Dacra back, then that flash. Did…did Brett reverse time?"

"Caeruleus!" cried out Kyle. "Where are you?" To my right, there was a bright red light. The next thing I knew, a large chunk of the forest was vaporized. I knew I had to escape, so I turned into spectral energy and went back to the clearing. Kyle and Brett weren't anywhere to be seen. I reformed my body and went to the lake. I bent down and took a drink of water.

Two bright flashes appeared behind me. In the reflection of the water, I saw Kyle and Brett in midair about to swing their swords down at my neck. In the last second, I summoned a Nexus Blade. I angled my Blade so that it stopped their swords. I swung my arm and pushed them back.

"Reduced to sneak attacks?" I asked.

"Anything to kill you." said Brett.

"Shadow Cannon!" I yelled, firing off several dark energy spheres at Brett. They hit and threw him back. I then ran at Kyle and we clashed swords. While we were struggling to move our blades, I tried to reach for the Dacra, but he angled himself so it was out of my reach. "Can I have that back, please?"

"Don't think so." said Kyle. He kneed me in the stomach and sliced my chest with his sword.

"Argh!" I screamed in pain. I healed, but was still in pain.

"Behind you Caeruleus!" screamed Brett. Temporal energy swirled around his hands and he blasted at me. "Eon Cannon!"

"Oh crap!" I screamed, just barely rolling out of the way. "Black Spear!" I formed a spear of Darkness and through it at Brett. It impaled his right shoulder, sending him flying and sticking him to a tree. Upside down.

"Creation-!" said Kyle, his hands glowing. "Smash!" Out of nowhere, two huge slabs of steel appeared. Kyle then slammed his hands together and the steel slabs came flying at me. Not having time to jump out of the way, I did the next best thing.

"Dark Shield- Sphere!" I yelled. Darkness then surrounded me, forming a sphere that protected me from the attack. However, the shield and Kyle's attack canceled each other out and made a bang that sounded like glass breaking. I lost my hearing for a few minutes, and my ears were ringing. There was even blood dripping from them.

I looked up and saw Kyle right above me. He sneered at me. He also said something, but I couldn't hear him. He started glowing again and jumped back. He raised his arms, and I gave him a questioning look. He gave me another cocky smirk. Finally, I looked up, and saw a huge block of rock hovering above me. I looked back at Kyle, and he slammed his arms down.

"Oh, son of a-" I started, but I was 'interrupted' by a falling rock.

**-Kyle and Brett's POV-**

"Get me down from here!" said Brett, struggling to get off the tree.

"On my way." said Kyle. He walked over to Brett and grabbed the spear, but it hurt him to grab it.

"Come on!" yelled Brett. "All the blood is rushing to my head."

"Stop complaining!" said Kyle. His hands started to glow in his Spatial energy and grabbed the spear again. He put his leg on the tree for leverage and pulled harder. After a few minutes of trying he finally pulled it out, and it dissipated into thin air.

"Ah!" said Brett, as he fell to the ground. Kyle helped him up. "Careful!"

"You're tougher than that, aren't you?" asked Kyle.

"Shut up!" yelled Brett. "How about you get stabbed in the shoulder and pinned to a tree! It's not that enjoyable. Do you think he's dead?" He indicated at the boulder atop of Caeruleus.

"Don't know." said Kyle. "Can you see anything?"

"You want me to see into the future?" asked Brett.

"Duh." said Kyle.

"Fine." said Brett. He started focusing his power, and his eyes started glowing blue. They then went back to normal. "What the-?"

"What's wrong?" asked Kyle.

"Nothing." said Brett. His eyes started glowing again, and returned to normal. "Kyle, there's something wrong!"

"What is it?" said Kyle with concern in his voice.

"I can't see anything!" said Brett.

"Huh?" asked Kyle. "What do you mean you can't see anything?"

"Not exactly." said Brett. "I think I saw something."

"Then what did you see?" asked Kyle.

"I saw-" started Brett. "Darkness!"

"Darkness?" asked Kyle. He didn't understand. Brett grabbed Kyle and spun him around. Kyle then knew what Brett was talking about.

Flowing from under the rock was Darkness. It was stretching out and around the stone. Then the stone started cracking, and a beam of Darkness shot out from the top of the stone. The rock then exploded, and Caeruleus stood up. As he was sitting up, he popped his bones back into place.

**-Caeruleus's POV-**

"Miss me?" I asked, popping the bones in my neck.

"What will it take to kill you!" asked Kyle.

"A lot more than just crushing me!" I yelled. "Black Lotus- Petal Barrage!" I sent out a flurry of black petals at the two of them.

"Distortion!" screamed Kyle. Glowing in energy, he vaporized the Petals.

"Paradox!" yelled Brett. He started glowing as well, and then a shape of the energy started to form. The shape grew and grew, till it was a giant Tyrannosaurus Rex.

"You summoned a T-Rex?" I yelled. The T-Rex roared and ran at me. I started to run away, and fired many Shadow Cannons at it. However, my attack only annoyed it. "Oh no!"

"ROAR!" cried the dinosaur. It ran at me again. Despite how my times it snapped at me, I was able to dodge.

"Stop jumping around!" yelled Kyle. He waved his arm and a pillar of earth rose from under me, launching me into the air. "Lunch time!"

"AHH" I screamed. The T-Rex saw me an opened its jaws wide and I fell into its mouth. I was able to put up a shield before it started to chew me. As it wasn't able to chew, it decided to swallow me whole. "Ugh! This is worse than being in Megalo! Sorry dino. Ghidorah Shadow Thunder!"

I let the shield down and released my ultimate thunder attack. From my back came the three headed, black dragon made of electricity. They attacked the dinosaur's innards and electrified the prehistoric beast till it was cinders. I landed on the ground and wiped the ashes off of me.

"Cheap move using my favorite dinosaur against me." I said. I focused me powers again, causing my dark aura to appear and surround me.

"I'm willing to try anything to kill you." said Brett.

"Oh, you can have this back now." said Kyle. He lifted his hand, revealing the Dacra he stole from me. He opened it and tossed it at me. When it was a certain distance away from me, I created a Shadow Pike that went through the three empty spaces the made up the Dacra. It was stopped right in front of my face, just inches away.

"We always figured that you would be a challenge." said Brett.

"Oh you have no idea." I said. I grabbed the Dacra and folded it so it could be put away. "Fallen Angel Technique-" The dark aura turned into ten wings.

"What is he doing?" asked Brett.

"Paradise Lost Punch!" I yelled. I appeared right in front of Brett and he had a look of fear in his eyes.

I then rapidly punched him. I punched him harder and faster than I could possibly imagine. After landing so many punches on him, I kicked him in the jaw and sent him flying into the sky. I then appeared above Brett, looking like a black blur to Kyle. I grabbed ahold of Brett and put my feet in his elbows and grabbed his legs. We then fell, faster and faster. At the last second, I let go of Brett and he crashed into the ground, creating a crater.

"Brett!" yelled Kyle. He ran towards Brett, but I appeared before him.

"Paradise Lost Punch!" I yelled. I then attacked Kyle the same way. Punch after punch, Kyle was beaten into a pulp. I then kicked Kyle into the air and grabbed ahold of him. Positioning myself, I made the two of us drop at an incredible speed. I then let go of Kyle, and his crash made another crater. "Had enough?"

"Go to Hell!" chocked out Brett. He was coughing up a lot of blood. Kyle sat up, but he was badly damaged.

"How- how did you do that?" asked Kyle.

"My entity actually talked to me and gave me more of its powers." I said. "The Shobijin also unlocked most of my power."

"Shobijin?" asked Brett.

"Two small priestesses from an island far from here." I said. I took out my two Dacras again and readied them. I stood over Kyle and raised the Dacra. "I'm sorry, but I have to finish this."

"Finish this!" cried Brett. "Kronos Sickle!" His hands started glowing and he created a sickle in his hand. He threw it and impaled my shoulder. I dropped the Dacras and Brett tackled me to the ground. "Get rid of those things!" Kyle grabbed both Dacras and tossed them into the forest. Brett then grabbed his sickle and pulled it out of me, only to start slashing at me.

"AHHH!" I screamed in pain. "Manda Dark Tsunami!" A dragon of water appeared and collided with Brett. He was pushed off of me and drenched in water. I stood up, and held my wounds. I was breathing heavy. So were the other two.

"Caeruleus," said Kyle. "Let's end this fight."

"Very well." I said. The three of us started glowing in our respective auras.

Brett's aura expanded in his hand, and created bow shape. He aimed it at me and an arrow formed. Kyle's aura glowed more brightly in both of his hands. It grew as well, till each hand held an orb of red energy the size of himself. The orbs then became smaller. As they condensed, Kyle became heavier and he sank to his ankles in the ground. My aura whirled around me and formed a sphere in front of me. As more power was fed into it, it grew darker.

"Tempesta Arrow!" cried Brett, firing off his attack.

"Intervallum Barrage!" yelled Kyle, sending forth two beams of red energy. His attack pushed him from the area slightly.

"Black Oblivion!" I screamed. The black sphere grew slightly and fired. The dark energy blast collided with Kyle's two Spatial energy blasts and Brett's arrow of Temporal energy and a gigantic explosion came. The light that came from the explosion blinded me. I wasn't able to see my cousins. Then the concussive force came. It blew me away. The wind and heat from the explosion greatly hurt. And I lost consciousness as I hit the ground.

**-Straw Hat Pirates POV, 1 hour ago-**

"Good bye." said Caeruleus with sense of sadness in his voice, and he jumped off the ship. Luffy then started crying.

"Luffy…" said Nami.

"Why do the most important people in my life have to die?" asked Luffy to himself. Robin came out, with blood shot eyes.

"Robin." said Chopper. "Are you okay?"

"I'll be fine." said Robin. "I'm just worried about Caeruleus."

"We all are." said Zoro. "He is a great friend."

"He's more than a friend." said Luffy. "He's my brother."

"Luffy, we understand that you know Caeruleus better than anyone else, and that you're close to each other," said Sanji, "but you of all people should know how strong he is."

"But he said himself," said Robin, "That he was going to die tonight."

"Shut up!" screamed Luffy. Tears were flowing down his face. "I order all of you to never say that again!"

The three Marines walked over to the figure head and watched as Caeruleus walked into the forest. They started talking quietly. Momonga pulled out a stopwatch and looked at it every now and then. Nearly thirty minutes went by after Caeruleus left, and there was loud bangs coming from the island. The three Vice-Admirals then started whispering again.

"What are you three whispering about?" Franky asked the Marine Vice-Admirals. They stopped their talking and looked over at the crew. They looked at each other again and nodded.

"It is time for us to complete our mission." said Momonga. "The mission that Akainu gave us."

"Which is?" asked Brooke. Doberman ran up, sword drawn, at Brooke. He swung at the skeletal musician, but Zoro was able to block the attack.

"I thought you promised Caeruleus that you wouldn't kill us!" said Zoro. He put his other sword in his mouth and drew his other sword.

"Like we would promise a pirate anything!" yelled Doberman. He swung his sword with all of his strength. Zoro was able to counter with a bit of effort.

"I wonder how much higher my bounty will be if I beat a Vice-Admiral." wondered Zoro.

"Like you can ever beat me, Pirate Scum!" said Doberman. He backed up and thrust his sword at Zoro.

"Ul-Tora Gari!" yelled Zoro. He put his sword that were in his hands over his mouth blade and swung them in a descending slash. Doberman's sword broke into pieces and Doberman was slashed up pretty badly.

"Doberman you idiot!" said Dalmatian. The half-dog man ran at Zoro and kicked him to the ground. Zoro stood back up and tried to perform a technique, but Dalmatian was faster. His hands grew long claws as he prepared to attack. "Jushigan!" He clapped his hands together and thrust his clawed fingers at Zoro's heart. However, Franky pushed Zoro out of the way and Dalmatian's attack hit Franky. "AHH!"

"My body is made of SUPER metal!" said Franky. He looked at Dalmatian's fingers and saw that they were broken.

"Why you-!" started Dalmatian.

"Hey mutt!" cried Sanji. Dalmatian turned around and was attacked by Sanji. "Bein Cut- Grill Shot!" He kicked at Dalmatian in the stomach. The dog-man caught fire and was thrown against the edge of the ship.

"Insolent pirates!" screamed Momonga. He was about to draw his sword, but Luffy tapped him on the shoulder. Momonga looked at Luffy and saw Luffy's pissed off expression.

"Gomu Gomu no-" said Luffy. He stretched both of his arms behind him and they went black by infusing his attack with Busoshoku Haki. "Jet Gatling!" Luffy then rapidly punched Momonga at the fastest he ever attacked anyone. After a while, Robin had to use her powers to make Luffy stop. Luffy then started crying.

Nami ordered Usopp and Chopper to tie up the Vice Admirals. As they did that, there was an extremely large quake. Everyone turned around and saw a massive explosion coming from the island's center. The light was intense, and the wind that came from it violently shook the ship.

"Caeruleus!" screamed Luffy. After the explosion subsided, Luffy made a decision. "I'm going to the island."

"What?" asked Nami.

"You can't possibly be considering-" said Brooke.

"I'm going!" said Luffy. "You can't stop me. I need to see if Caeruleus is alright"

"We're not going to stop you." said Robin.

"What?" asked Luffy.

"We're going with you." said Sanji.

"Caeruleus is a fellow crewmember of the Straw Hat Pirates." said Usopp, as he finished tying up the Marines.

"It is our duty as his friends and family to make sure he is safe." said Franky.

"You guys…" said Luffy, with tears falling from his face. "Thank you. Let's go!"

The entire Straw Hat crew then jumped off the Thousand Sunny. They ran as fast as they possible could into the forest. They jumped over stones and broken tree stumps. They continued running, never stopping, in order to find their crew member.

**-Caeruleus's POV-**

"Ugh…" I moaned. I got on my hands and knees and started coughing. Blood spilled out of my mouth. "Ow." I tried a couple of times to stand up, but I just fell back down. I was in so much pain. I tried to stand up again, and I succeeded.

I scanned the area and saw how damaged it was. The once beautiful clearing was now a wasteland. Trees were either vaporized or blown down. The clean lake was completely covered by stone. Said stone was melted together, and twisted and curved into bizarre shapes.

"Ow…" said Brett. He sat up and blood burst from his mouth as well. Kyle climbed out of the ground as well. His eyes were blank, empty shells of what they usually were. Then, the two of them started glowing again. But this time, their light began to cover their entire bodies.

Their skin began to completely turn into their auras. Then, they began to alter they physical being. Brett's arms grew feathers of silver and blue. His legs turned into the legs of a bird, with talons that look as if they could slice through anything. Brett's face was the last thing to change. It elongated into a beak that could pierce anything. In the end, there was a bird, twice the size of Brett, emanating an aura of temporal power in the form of blue flames.

"The Phoenix of Time!" I coughed out. I looked over at Kyle, hoping he wasn't changing, but my hopes were crushed.

Kyle began to have grey stripes appear on him. His entire body was red, and claws were beginning to form. He fell to his hands and knees and I saw his teeth become longer and sharper. His body grew a tail and fur all over his body. After his transformation was complete, all that was left was a tiger much larger than Kyle.

"The Tiger of Space!" I yelled. The two beings roared, and the sound threw me back. "Ugh!" The Tiger and Phoenix heard me and looked at me. They roared again, and came at me. "Black-"

The tiger appeared right in front of me and clawed my chest. The wounds were deep. It opened its mouth and fired a beam of energy. I was blasted into the sky and was caught in the Phoenix's claws. Its talons dug deep within me. It tried attack the Phoenix, but it threw me on the ground as released a flurry of feathers at me. I was able to put up a shield, but it only reduced the damage as the feathers broke through the shield.

"ARGH!" I yelled. Blood was spilling from every cut and gash on my body. As I was falling, the Tiger swiped at me and forced me to the ground. The Phoenix used an energy attack as well and blasted me, pushing me to the edge of the forest. Despite the immense pain and the amount of blood loss, I was wondering how I was even alive after all this. The Tiger then pounced on me. It was crushing me while pushing me into the earth. When it jumped into the air again, I was able to roll on my back, so I attacked it.

"Flaming Roar of Godzilla!" I cried. I released my most powerful fire attack, and it hit the Tiger. However, the Tiger ignored the attack and continued to pounce on me. The tiger jumped again, but was tackled out of the way by the Phoenix.

The Phoenix then spun in the air, making a wind current which separated into small blades of wind. I again put up a shield, and this time the attack didn't break through. It just caused the shield to crack to its breaking point. Feeling desperate, I raised my unbroken arm up focused my power of Darkness. The Tiger and the Phoenix were side by side as the dove at me. I then let go of the power, and a huge dragon made of Dark Energy erupted from my hands. It rammed into the other two entities and surrounded them in dark energies, which caused them intense pain.

The two entities were thrown back and roared in pain. After losing most of the feeling in my body, I started to crawl out of the pit I was pounded into. When I got the edge, I thought I was hallucinating. I swore I saw Luffy, and the rest of the crew. But then I heard Luffy call my name.

"Caeruleus!" cried Luffy. He had tears flowing down his face. "Chopper, hurry up! He needs your help."

"He's alive!" cried out Robin. "Thank all the gods in history!"

"Lu-Luffy… Ro-Rob-Rob-Robin…" I said, the words barely escaping from my lips. All of them ran at me. Their cries were filled with worry and concern. "You came…"

They entire crew had tears in their eyes, tears of happiness. They had bright smiles, which told me that they were happy that I was alive. I gave them a small smile. However, I don't think they were able to see it as they were still a ways away. Despite my predicament, I was relieved to see them. The crew being here gave me a reason to hang on to my life till I got was fixed up.

But then the two entities stood up. They shook off the Dark Energy and heard the crew. Growling, they charged an energy attack. They then fired, and the red and blue beams of energy went over me and hit an area right in front of where the crew was. The area exploded, and the crew faded from my vision

"NOOO!" I yelled.

I stood up and ran to the crew. My wounds opened up even more and blood poured out. I saw the crew after I realized they were all surrounding me, except Luffy. His body was missing. Their bodies didn't seem damaged, but from what I could tell, they weren't breathing. I was at a loss for words. I was way too upset to speak. As I walked forward, I tripped and fell on something. I looked at what I tripped on and screamed when I realized _who_ I tripped on.

I grabbed Luffy's shoulders and pulled him the rest of the way out of the dirt. Pulling him into my lap, I tried to find his pulse, but I couldn't find it. My faced scrunched up and tears started flowing. I was choking my sobs, unable to get any words out. All I could think about was how I lost the closest person in this world to me. My best friend. My brother. My…family.

"Luffy!" I cried the heavens. I then started bawling. I cried harder than I have ever cried before. I then felt my Heart snap and break.

The Tiger and Phoenix roared once again. They jumped at me and readied their attack. At the moment they were about to ram into me, a pulse of Dark energy erupted from me. They were thrown back, but they steadied themselves. My pitch-black aura surrounded me, and began to transform me.

My skin began to grow black scales. My body was altered into a serpentine form and my hands and feet transformed into five-toed claws. The talons were extremely sharp. I could feel horns being grown from my skull, growing longer and pointed. My face elongated into a snout and my teeth grew to a point. A tail was the last thing formed, along with spines along my back. And my mind disappeared.

**-Third Person POV-**

The Dragon was reawakened. As it was reforming, the Tiger and the Phoenix coward back in fear and angry. Memories of what happened nearly 1000 years ago came to them. Their 'birth' at the hands of Mothra and the Kaiju. Their battle with each other that nearly destroyed the world. Their defeat by Mothra's owns might, and their travel to another world where they took vessels in the form of infants.

Anger continued to build up in the two entities of Space and Time. They decided that they waited long enough. Lunging at the Dragon, the Tiger attempted to bite entity of Darkness, but the Dragon whipped it away with its tail. The Phoenix released a flurry of feathers again in an attempt to slice the Dragon to ribbons. However, the Dragon roared and the feathers faded into Darkness.

The Dragon lifted itself off the ground and started flying into the sky. The Tiger jumped and ran on the air. The Phoenix flapped its wings faster in an attempt to catch up to the Dragon. As all three of them were flying, their auras were glowing more brilliantly and they were increasing in size. When they were a certain distance above the island, the Dragon whirled around and fired off a beam of Dark energy.

The Tiger jumped out of the way and the Phoenix dove towards the island. The beam attack hit the mountain and caused it be vaporized. There was nothing left of the mountain. The Tiger swiped its claws and created red slashes in the air. These slashes propelled through the air and went towards the Dragon. The Dragon flew higher and dove at the Tiger.

However, the Phoenix rammed into the Dragon from below, while spinning at a tremendous speed. Its beak pierced the Dragon's hide and caused the Dragon to roar in pain. The Dragon grabbed the Phoenix's throat in its claws and pulled it out of its body. It twirled around and threw the Phoenix at the Tiger, then firing of several small dark energy blasts in rapid succession. The blasts hit the targets and blew up, creating a smoke cloud.

The Dragon looked on at the smoke cloud, as if waiting for something to happen. And then something did happen. Two waves of red and blue energy blasted at the Dragon through the smoke. The Dragon countered, releasing black lightning from its mouth. The three attacks collided and created a powerful shockwave. Then the energy from the collided attacks burst into the sky and spread across the horizon, turning everything dark.

**-Alabasta-**

It was an unusually cold evening in the palace at Alubarna. Princess Vivi tightened her robes against herself.

"Why is it so cold Carue?" asked Vivi. Carue cuddled up closer to his oldest friend to try to get warm. "I mean, it gets cold in the dessert, but never anywhere this bad."

The heir to Alabasta's throne walked to her window and saw the cause to the cold. Outside was a blizzard that already covered the Royal Garden's trees. She tried to look ahead, but she was only able to see the clock towers silhouette. She noticed that there wasn't even a cloud in the sky, which she thought was odd. There was only Darkness in the sky. The winds changed, and the snow started blowing into her window. She screamed as the snow filled her room, till she was buried by the white, cold substance.

**-Drum Kingdom-**

"Hugh!" complained Dr. Kureha as she stripped herself of her purple blazer. The usually below freezing temperature of Drum Kingdom was increasing at a very fast rate. "Dalton!"

"I know!" said the bison Zoan user. He was wearing a sleeveless shirt and shorts.

"Heeheeheeheehee!" laughed the old doctor. "I never saw you in such _revealing_ clothing, Dalton."

"*Groan*" said Dalton. He decided to walk away, but slipped on water. Dr. Kureha laughed even harder as she walked outside.

The good doctor moaned as it was three times hotter outside. She noticed that the trees that were usually green despite being covered in snow were now dead brown. Kureha heard a rumbling noise and saw the Drum Rockies had avalanches that consisted of snow and water. She screamed for Dalton to warn the villagers, but stopped as she realized that there weren't any clouds or the sun. The sky was completely black, devoid of any light.

**-Little Garden-**

Dorry the giant was exhausted. He was helping Brogy, his best friend and rival giant, save as many of the creatures on the islands as they possible could. The volcanoes that usually signaled their hourly duels were now erupting not stop by the second. So much as was in the air that they two giants were starting to choke. While helping the animals, they saw the plant life growing at a very fast pace. They also noticed the skeletons of the two giant Sea Kings were turning into dust. Everything was aging on the island, under a black foreboding sky.

**-Site of the Entity battle-**

The three entities were practically ripping each other apart. Biting and slashing and tearing, doing anything to harm the other. As they were healing, the damage was always disappearing, allowing them to hurt each other more. Energy attacks collided and pushed the Entities back.

The Phoenix screeched and disappeared. The Tiger attacked the Dragon more fiercely. It was annoying of the Dragon, so it swung its tail at the Tiger. As the Tiger was hit, the Dragon fired off several energy blasts. The Tiger jumped out of the way, causing the attack to land in the sea. The Dragon then lost sight of the Tiger. It sniffed around and tried to find either of the two other Entities.

The Dragon was then blasted from behind by a blue beam of energy. The Phoenix revealed itself and screeched, as if it was trying to laugh. Then, the Tiger reappeared and slashed the Dragon from the tail to its jaw. The gashes were a deep red. The Tiger then fired an energy attack itself at the Dragons front, and at the exact same moment the Phoenix shot off another energy blast at its back.

The Dragon roared in pain and started to fall. As it was falling, the Tiger and Phoenix continued firing energy attacks. Over and over again. Finally, they charged up an attack they believed would end it all. The fired at an angle, and when the two beams connected, the spun around each other. When it finally hit the Dragon, it was pushed into the island, making a crater and an explosion. When the smoke cleared, it appeared that the Dragon was dead.


	18. Union and Separation

**To listen to the music in this chapter, go to my profile and follow the link under Chapter 18.**

**Chapter 18 Union and Separation**

**-Luffy's POV-**

_I was floating. Floating higher and higher in the sky. I saw the stars fly past me, and the only thing I could think about was Caeruleus. I remember seeing him badly hurt, and then a large explosion caused by two glowing animals. After what seemed like hours, or minutes, I was on my feet in a field of clouds. I looked around and saw I was wearing white versions of my clothes._

"_Where am I?" I asked to myself. I started walking around and began to see see-through rocks. I bent down and touched it, and it started to glow. The light covered a whole area, and then I saw me. I had an angry face, like I was about to kill someone. The clouds changed into an arena, and I recognized it._

_It was the Auction House at Sabaody Archipelago where me and the crew saved Keimi. I saw I was being restrained by Hatchi. I heard a gun shot and saw Hachi fall. Then the other me became even more angry and punched the Noble._

_The area changed again to the Battle of Marineford. I saw that I was on the ground, reaching for Ace's Vivre Card. Then the magma Marine, Akainu I think his name was, ran at me and tried to punch me. But Ace stood in front of him and got impaled by the fist of lava._

"_STOOOOOPPPP!" I yelled. I couldn't take it anymore. I wanted this hell to end. I then felt a hand on my shoulder and the images faded away._

"_I'm sorry Luffy." said an unknown figure. I turned around and saw the mysterious person. He had spiky white hair and sea blue eyes. He was slightly tanned, and looked like he was my age. He was wearing pure white robes that made me__ think he was an angel. "I was hoping that you would have seen happier memories than those."_

"_Memories?" I asked._

"_The crystals…" said the white being. He walked over to the crystal and treated it like a flower. "They replay the memories of whoever touches them. Usually they play your happiest memories, but you must have been thinking about you negative memories."_

"_Oh, so they are mystery crystals." I said, not really understanding. The being smiled and nodded._

"_Yes, Luffy, they are mystery crystals." said the being dressed in white with a chuckle. "Now, tell me where you think you are."_

"_Don't you know where we are?" I asked._

"_Yes and no." said the being. "I have my theories, but I also might be seeing a place completely different from what you're seeing."_

"_Well, It looks like we're surrounded by clouds, and there are stars above us." I asked, after actually looking around. "Wait, is this Heaven? Am I dead?"_

"_Well, for your first question, Heaven is a place where the souls of good people go to be rewarded." said the white being. "I believe that 'Heaven' is a place where a person relives their happiest memories."_

"_But am I dead?" I asked, getting a bit irritated._

"_That's… a bit harder to explain." said the being. "You are having… oh, how can I describe this so you can understand… let's just say you are having a near death experience Luffy, and so is your crew."_

"_My crew is here?" I screamed. I tried to go look for them, but the mysterious person stopped him._

"_Yes Luffy, they are here." said the being. "But they are safe. Like I said, they are experiencing the same thing as you are. If it makes you feel better, I am talking to them right now as well."_

"_How?" I asked._

"_Well, that's even harder to explain." he said. "But trust me they're safe. Now Luffy, you and your crew are not meant to die today."_

"_We're not?" I asked._

"_No, your not." said the being. "You have a destiny. You're destiny intertwines with many people, but none more than Caeruleus… and my reincarnation."_

"_Caeruleus didn't die in that explosion?" I asked._

"_No he did not. " said the being. "But right now, in his current condition, he might as well be. You see, his powers are fully awakened, and so are Kyle and Brett's powers. There for, the entities have took over their bodies and are killing each other for supremacy."_

"_Wait, doesn't reincarnation mean-" I started._

"_I was reborn into another life." he said. "Actually, in my new life, I am fighting a very powerful source of Darkness, and winning. Although, going through the teenage lovey-dovey 'I finally found you, I've been looking every where for you two' stuff is a bit annoying, but I am not really in control. You see, reincarnations have their own personality and memories, their own Heart if you will."_

"…_Okay." I said, cocking my head to the side._

"_Too complicated?" he asked. I just stared at him with wide eyes, and chewing on my bottom lip. "Right. But Luffy, you need to go back soon. Caeruleus needs you. You must help him complete his destiny."_

"_What is his destiny?" I asked._

"_Spoilers." he said._

"_What?" I asked._

"_I am not allowed to tell you the destinies of yourself or others." he said. "Sorry. Now Luffy, do you see a door?"_

"_Door?" I asked. "Why would there be a door around-" I turned around and saw a tall, white door. The handles that would let me open the door were made of gold and had areas made of colored glass, as if they were windows. In the center of the door, there was a black Keyhole. "When did that-!"_

"_It appeared faster than I thought." he said. "You must really want to help Caeruleus."_

"_He's my brother. I need to help him." I said. I walked over to the door and pushed it open. However, it didn't open. It didn't even budge an inch. "What-!"_

"_It's locked." said the white being. "It seems like my reincarnation has been busy since he accepted his destiny with that blade."_

"_If I can't get through, how can I help Caeruleus?" I asked. The white haired teen stared at me and took a breath._

"_Opening Her Gate from this side is difficult." he said. "However, if you have the right Key…" He swung his arm to the right and in flurry of feathers appeared a large key. _

_This key looked like it was once a regular sword. I could actually see the sword that made up this Key. It was a white blade with a dark blue handle. The handle guards were a light, silvery-blue in the shape of a heart, and covering the katana blade was a gold and silver lacing pattern that made the weapon a bit thicker. The Keys' teeth was in the shape of a heart, which was light blue, and the top of the heart was a gold halo. Extending from the handle was a small chain of clear crystals. At the end of the chain there was a light blue crystal heart with a gold halo at the top of the heart and white wings extending from the back of the heart, which had a strange symbol in it._

"_What is that?" I asked. The white being just smiled._

"_You'll find out in time, Luffy." he said, as he raised the Key and pointed at the Keyhole. Several colored beams of energy surrounded the tip of the Key and made a vague shape of a heart. Then one white beam of Light fired from the Key and hit the Keyhole. The door started glowing and opened up. Inside the door was a bright swirling light._

"_What-?" I began to ask._

"_You need to step through the Door, Luffy." he said. "Caeruleus needs you."_

"_What?" I screamed. The white haired teen smiled and put his hand on my shoulder. He led my closer to the door. "Wait! Tell me who you are!"_

"_I am the brother of True Evil." he said with a calm face. He then pushed me through the door and I fell._

**-Site of the Entity Battle, Luffy's POV-**

I opened my eyes and jumped to my feet. I looked myself over and found that I had no injuries. I heard someone groaning and I went over to help. I saw that it was Robin. She was on the ground, but she wasn't hurt.

"Are you okay?" I asked her.

"Yes I am. Thank you Luffy." she said. "Where are the others?"

"I'll go look." I said. I heard several loud bangs. We looked up and saw a red Tiger, a blue bird that looked like Marco's Phoenix form, and a black Dragon. They were fighting fiercely. "You stay here."

I left her leaning on a tree stump as I worked to find the others. As I was calling their names, they woke up. They crawled themselves out of the dirt and looked at each other to be sure they weren't hurt. As I led them over to Robin, Chopper was asking everyone if they were okay over and over again. The battle between the entities was getting fiercer.

After repeating to the doctor that they were okay, he finally calmed down. They discussed what happened to them. They all swore that they were dead and in Heaven. Luffy asked them if they talked to a white haired, white robed teenager and the crew was shocked, because they did. They didn't know what to think.

"What did he tell you guys?" I asked.

"He said we all have a destiny." said Brooke.

"He said that we needed to help Caeruleus fulfill his destiny." said Usopp.

"He told me that too!" yelled Chopper.

"Me too!" yelled Franky.

"We all did!" said Sanji.

"Then that door appeared, and he used that strange sword to 'unlock' the door." said Zoro. "Too bad he pushed me through that door. I wanted to fight him. I could feel that he was a powerful swordsman."

"Of course you would Moss Head!" yelled Sanji.

"Bring it, you perverted cook!" yelled Zoro, swords drawn. There was a loud roar that shook the island. I looked up and saw the Dragon with red gouges on its front, from tail to jaw.

"Caeruleus!" I yelled. Sanji and Zoro restrained me from attempting anything stupid.

I screamed again as the Dragon was it with energy attacks by the Tiger and the Phoenix at the same time. As the Dragon fell, the Tiger flew next to the Phoenix and the two of them fired another energy attack. The two beams of energy connected and spiraled around each other and hit the Dragon. The Dragon fell to the island, creating a small earthquake.

"We need to get to Caeruleus!" I yelled.

"Luffy, what can we do against these Titans?" asked Nami.

"I need to know if he's okay." I said. I broke free of Zoro and Sanji's grip and ran to the area where the Dragon landed. I heard the others screaming my name, so I figured that they were following me.

We got the Dragon in a very short amount of time. It was on its back with its mouth slightly open. The Dragon's eyes were completely white. Chopper said that was because it was unconscious. I heard more loud bangs and saw the Tiger and Phoenix fighting each other. They were using energy attacks. The Tiger, when not using energy attacks was clawing and biting at the Phoenix, while the Phoenix was pecking and trying to rip the Tiger to sheds with its talons.

"We need to wake Caeruleus up!" I said.

"WHAT!" said the entire crew at once.

"You can't be serious!" said Franky.

"It will look at us once and kill us!" said Brooke.

"Brooke, you already have died twice and came back!" I said.

"That's not the point Luffy!" said Sanji.

"You see those to thing up their, right?" asked Usopp. "They are Caeruleus's blood family, and they are brothers! They are killing each other and nearly killed Caeruleus! When they are like this, they will kill anyone!"

"Usopp, Caeruleus never wanted to kill anyone! Especially his cousins!" I said. "If we wake him up, maybe he'll stop the fighting!"

"Luffy-" started Robin.

"Caeruleus! Wake up!" I cried out as loud as I could. "Caeruleus!" The crew looked a bit sad, but they saw the Dragon stir, but only slightly. They then helped Luffy.

"Wake up!" yelled Nami. "Wake up, wake up!"

"Caeruleus!" yelled Chopper.

"Caeruleus!" sung Brooke. "Caeruleus!"

"Please wake up!" cried out Robin, with tears in her eyes.

"Wake up Damn it!" yelled Sanji and Zoro at the same time.

"Wake up!" yelled Usopp.

"Wake up and be SUPER!" yelled Franky.

"Caeruleus!" I cried.

"Caeruleus!" We all yelled at the same time. "Caeruleus! Caeruleus! Caeruleus!"

Up above us, the Tiger and Phoenix were still fighting. Attack after attack, they were seriously injuring each other. If it wasn't for their need to be the supreme mind when they become one, they would have died ages ago. But after a bit, they heard an annoying sound, like a mite jumping around. They looked down at the Dragon, they saw the us, the humans they killed earlier. Acting out on primal instinct, they attacked. The Phoenix swirled around and released razor sharp feathers at the us, while the Tiger swiped its claws, sending red energy blades along with the feathers. I saw the light their attacks made, and screamed one last time.

"**CAERULEUS!"** I screamed.

The Dragon's eyes regained its pupils and it looked at me and the crew. It then glanced at the attacks and growled. It jumped up and shielded us with its body. The attacks hit it, causing the Dragon to roar in intense pain. It made a look of intense anger and spun around to fire off a beam of pure Darkness at the other two entities. The attack was avoided, but the Dragon flew really fast and wrapped around the Tiger and Phoenix.

**-Third Person POV-**

The Dragon roared again and squeezed them tighter. The Tiger and Phoenix screamed in pain. The Tiger dug its claws into the Dragon and bit at it repeatedly. The Phoenix rapidly pecked at the Dragon. The Dragon then released a form of energy that badly injured the other two entities. The screamed in pain and let go of the Dragon. The Dragon then spun around and threw the Tiger and Phoenix away.

They steadied themselves and to glow in their auras again. Their auras formed spheres and they rammed at the Dragon. The Dragon did the same and when the three of them collided, the sound shook the entire island. After a while of this, they weren't really getting anywhere. They dropped their auras. The Dragon then sped towards them and slashed at them with its claws. It then whirled around and hit both its tail.

The Phoenix disappeared again. The Tiger rushed to the Dragon, but the Dragon wrapped its tail around the Tigers throat. The Phoenix reappeared, so the Dragon threw the Tiger at the Phoenix. They crashed into each other, and the Dragon charged up an attack.

The Dragon fired a powerful blast of Dark energy, and the Tiger and Phoenix were greatly damaged. The Dragon didn't give them a chance to recover, so it fired a barrage of Dark energy spheres. The attack hit, causing a massive explosion. After the smoke cleared, the Tiger and Phoenix were physically devastated. The Tiger was missing a leg, a chunk of its side, and half of its tail. The Phoenix was missing both legs, a large piece of its wing, a cracked beak, and missing half of its face.

They then started glowing again, far more brighter than ever. They opened their mouths and large seals, with sigils of the same language as the one in Mothra's shrine appeared. Then, the middle sigils opened up and spheres of pure energy started to form. The Dragon did the same, glowing in a dark aura, much darker than the sky currently is. A black sphere appeared near its mouth, growing blacker than black. Then, at the same time, the entities telepathically spoke to each other.

"Spatium Burst!" yelled the Tiger of Time, firing off it ultimate attack.

"Temporal Buster!" screeched the Phoenix of Time, releasing its ultimate attack.

"Destiny Destroyer!" cried out the Dragon of Darkness, blasting out its ultimate attack.

The three attacks collided, and were fighting against each other. They were pushing at each other. The attacks were of the same strength. Then, the attacks combine. The absorbed each other and made a sphere. The sphere was a swirling mass of the red energy of Space, the blue energy of Time, and the black energy of Darkness.

As the energies swirled around each other, the sphere grew bigger. As the size grew, the entities were draw in into it. Unable to stop their energy attacks, the entities tried fighting against the pull, but were unable to, as they were finally pulled into the sphere. The Sphere's size increased even more, the colors swirling even faster. But then, Darkness began to envelop the sphere. As the sphere condensed in size, it began to harden.

When it was nearly a quarter of its size, the sphere started to crack. More cracks appeared, as if it was breaking apart. A white light leaked from the sphere. The sphere then started shaking and exploded. The smoke covered the entire sky above the island. From the smoke fell three shapes. They landed near each other in a place not to far from the Straw Hat Pirates.

**-Luffy's POV-**

I saw the explosion and only thought about Caeruleus. The entire crew joined me in running to see if Caeruleus was even alive. We screamed for him to tell us where he is, but he didn't respond. I saw some dirt moving and I went over to help dig it out, thinking it was Caeruleus. However it wasn't.

"Ow…" said the blond teenager. Brett I think his name was. While he didn't have the massive injuries that the Phoenix had, he was still badly hurt. Parts of his body were still half transformed. Parts of his body was expelling blue energy.

"Are you okay?" asked Chopper, his doctoral instinct kicking in. He grabbed some medicine and bandages, but Brett threw him off.

"Get away from me!" Brett cried. He stood up and jumped back. "I don't need your help!"

"Calm down!" said Luffy, raising his hands in the air. "All we want is to help you."

"Why aren't you all dead?" said Brett.

"What?" asked Nami.

"Oh those idiots…" said Brett. "They can't handle a single assassination attempt."

"That's it!" said Sanji. "Venison Shoot!" Sanji jumped into the air and spun horizontally. He then rapidly kicked at Brett. However, Brett grabbed Sanji's leg and tossed him to the ground.

"Vivos Canus!" yelled Brett. He started glowing blue, and Sanji started growing really old. Before Sanji was turned to dust, Franky punched Brett.

Brett regained his footing and fired several Tempest Arrows. Since he was injured, he was missing quite a bit. I told the crew to try and knock him out. They said they would attempt, but Brett wasn't making it easy. He wasn't letting anyone near him. Usopp tried shooting some Pop greens at him to tie him up, but he kept them from growing.

Due to his injuries, Brett was getting more and more tired. Soon, he fell to his knees, unable to attack. Luffy signaled to Usopp to try tying up Brett again, so he fired another round of Pop Greens. Before they could hit Brett, they disintegrated.

"Stay away from him!" yelled Kyle, barely holding himself up. He was just as damaged as Brett. Red energy was spilling from his body, like they were flames. He walked closer to Brett and helped him up. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah. Just a bit exhausted." said Brett.

"So Momonga and the others weren't able to kill the Straw Hats?" asked Kyle.

"Obviously." said Brett. "Where's Caeruleus?"

"Don't know." Kyle said. "Hope he's dead though."

"How can you say that?" I asked, with both anger and sadness in my voice. "He's your blood."

"Blood isn't the only thing that makes family." said Brett.

"You should know that." said Kyle. "Ace and your crew, and even Caeruleus aren't your blood, but your as much as a family as anyone."

"Do you know what Caeruleus has been wanting for the past two years?" I asked.

"Like we care." said Brett.

"Shut up!" I yelled. The crew was shocked by how mad I was getting. "For the past two years, Caeruleus has told me of how he remembers you two being like his brothers. How you two would help him cheer up when he was sad. You two helped take care of him when he was sick, and when his mother was really sick."

"That was a long time ago, Straw Hat." said Brett.

"But he had a wish. He told all of us what it was." I said.

"And it was what?" asked Kyle.

"He said that he wants to take the two of you home, safely." I said, starting to tear up.

"How sentimental." said Kyle. He snapped his fingers and the crew and I were locked up in stone stockades.

"What the-" cried Zoro.

"Your life will be ended now." said Brett. Me and the crew were surrounded by blue energy. "Vivos Canus." We started aging. In the end, we all had long white hair, and felt like we are about to die any second. "I just aged you all by a hundred years.. I'm surprised your all alive."

"Quit playing with them Brett." said Kyle. "Let's just kill them and find Caeruleus."

"Aright, fine." said Brett. "Shall we?" His hand started glowing blue again, while Kyle's hand started glowing red. "Time-"

"Space-" said Kyle.

"Vortex!" the both yelled. The shot out two energy beams that swirled around each other. No one screamed though, because were had already died once, and knew where we are going. However, before the attack hit me, it disappeared. I looked ahead and saw Caeruleus. He was on his knees, with strange looking knives in his hands. These knives were impaled in Kyle and Brett's stomachs.

**-Caeruleus POV, a few minutes ago-**

I woke up in immense pain. I stood up and held my ribs. They were broken. I looked at my hand and saw that it was covered in Darkness. I tried to shut my powers down, but I couldn't. The Dark Energy was coming out of me nearly every where. It was on my right shoulder, covered my entire left arm, and the right half of my face. I was really scared.

I walked around and couldn't hear or see anyone. I could tell the Kyle and Brett was alive. I could feel it in my Heart. As I continued walking, I saw something in the ground. I bent down and realized that it was my two Dacras. I smiled. I thought they were destroyed. I held onto them as I continued walking.

I heard people talking and walked towards the voices. I then heard Luffy and the others scream, so I ran. When I was able to see them, they looked drastically aged. This was Brett's doing. The crew was also locked into stone stockades. Kyle and Brett were in front of them, their backs to me. I was far enough away that the crew couldn't see me, but close enough that I could hear them.

"Time-" yelled Brett. His right hand started glowing in blue energy.

"Space-" screamed Kyle, his left hand glowing in red energy.

"Vortex!" they yelled at the same time.

They fired off their energy attacks that swirled around each other. The attack was heading for the crew. I couldn't let the crew die, so I ran as fast as I possibly could. I felt the Darkness grow within me, and it gave me a boost of speed. Actually, everything seemed like it was going in slow motion to me. I took out my Dacras and readied them in my hands. I appeared in-between Kyle and Brett, and they gave me a frightened look.

"I'm sorry." I told them, as I stabbed the both of them in the stomach.

Their attack disappeared, and I could feel like was being stared at by the aged crew. Kyle and Brett tried to grab my wrists, but I pushed the Dacras deeper into their bodies. Sparks appeared as I pushed the ancient weapons into them. The two off them screamed in pain.

The Dacras then started glowing. The one impaled in Kyle was glowing red, while the one impaled in Brett was glowing blue. The light from each traversed up my arm and towards my Heart. The energies that were billowing out from Kyle and Brett were quickly diminishing, until they were gone. Their eyes started glowing and see through auras of the Tiger and Phoenix were pulled from my cousins and entered me.

"AHH!" I screamed. A burst of energy came from me, blasting everyone away. The crew's stockades disintegrated as they were blasted away. I dropped the Dacras, as they were melting. My body became surrounded by the three auras. It wrapped around me and I felt my body convulsing.

I fought back against the powers. I willed them under my control. Once under my control, another pulse of energy came from me. My eyes were glowing, and I was floating. I landed on my feet, fully healed, and I walked to the crew. I raised my hand and reverted them back to their original ages.

"Caer-Caerulues?" asked Luffy.

"Yes Luffy, it is I." I said. "I have the powers under my control. And now, I shall rectify the damage done to this island."

I snapped my fingers, and the island began to turn back into its original form. The trees and grass started to come back to life. The lake in the clearing began to refill. After mere moment, it was back to normal. I levitated Kyle and Brett next to us and healed their injuries. I then teleported all of us to the Thousand Sunny.

"Why did you bring them along?" asked Zoro. I ignored him while I went to the three Vice-Admirals and healed them. "Why did you do that?" He drew his swords out of caution.

"'I'm sending them back to their ship." I said. I snapped my fingers and they disappeared in a flash of light. I then teleported us to another part of the sea.

"Where are we?" asked Nami.

"If you sail North West from here for three says, you'll arrive at Infant Island." I said. I was starting to breath heavy.

"Why not take us there now?" asked Luffy. He had concern in his voice.

"Because I'm not going to make it." I said. As I looked at Luffy, my face cracked. The crack stretched from my chin up to my forehead, splitting my left eye in half. I kneeled in pain.

"Caeruleus!" the crew cried.

"Stay back!" I said, lifting my hand. My arm started to crack as well. Realizing my end, I decided to hurry. "I don't have much time." I focused my new powers and created a crystal. This crystal was a rainbow colored tear. I levitated it at Luffy, and he gave me a questioning look. "The Shobijin will know what to do with that. Take it to them, get Kyle and Brett home, please! ARGH!" My body began to crack even more.

"What's going on?" asked Luffy.

"The entities!" I said. "Their fighting each other from within me! I have to leave!" I raised my hand and slammed it into the air, creating a crack, a tear in the fabric of Space-Time. "Tell them that I forgive them Luffy! Good bye!" I had tears in my eyes as I jumped through, ready to meet death.

**-Infant Island, three days later, Luffy's POV-**

"Luffy, we finally arrived." said Nami. After Caeruleus left, we did what he told us to do and sailed straight for Infant Island.

"Thank you." I said. I have been clutching the rainbow crystal that Caeruleus gave me for the entire three days since he left. I couldn't let myself lose it. Chopper emerged from his office. "How are they doing?"

"Their still unconscious." said our reindeer doctor. "I can't believe it. I mean, Caeruleus healed their injuries before he…" He stopped himself from finishing his sentence.

"Do you know when they will wake up?" I asked.

"I can't say." said Chopper. "It could be any minute now, or in a few days."

"Okay." I said. "Everyone, get the boat ready to dock." They all ran for their positions and the ship was docked safely near the beach. We all got out of the ship and headed for the village.

Zoro, Sanji, Usopp, and Franky were carrying Kyle and Brett on stretchers. When we finally arrived at the village, they all cheered. They were happy to see us. All the lady cooks rushed over to Sanji, but when they saw Kyle and Brett, the backed away. I was leading the crew towards the Holy Shrine. At the entrance to the Shrine, there was the village chief, the new Shaman, and two guards.

"We are hear to see the Shobijin." I said.

"Of course. They have been expecting you." said the chief. He motioned everyone to get out of the way and we were allowed access into the Shrine

We descended deeper and deeper into the cave. We walked into the shrine and saw the cocoon. I remembered how Caeruleus sacrificed himself to protect it, and how the Shobijin healed him. Beyond the cocoon, there was a multi-colored light shining. The Shobijin were even singing.

"_Na intidihan mo ba_

_Mairoun doan maganda baron_

_Punta ka lang dito_

_Harika, at marupo_

_Harkia, at marupo_

_Rururu…_

_Rururu…"_

Every time I heard the Shobijin sing, I felt a warm feeling in my Heart. We put Kyle and Brett on the ground, and at that time, the Shobijin came flying around a corner.

"Everyone!" they said in unison. "We're happy to see you again, but we wish it was due to better circumstances."

"So you know about Caeruleus?" I asked. They nodded.

"Caeruleus did what he had to do to save all of you." said Moll.

"And what did Caeruleus do, exactly?" asked Kyle, finally regaining consciousness. He was rubbing his head and kicking Brett awake. "Never mind, I don't care. Get up you lazy bastard!" He kicked Brett harder this time. Brett finally woke up and looked around. Realizing that he was in an unknown location, he jumped to his feet.

"Where are we?" asked Brett.

"You are in the Holy Shrine of Mothra." said the Shobijin.

"Who are you?" asked Kyle.

"We are the Shobijin, the priestesses of Mothra. " said Moll.

"You're the once who unlocked Caeruleus's powers?" asked Brett. The Shobijin nodded.

"Good, now, unlock our powers!" demanded Kyle.

"No." said the Shobijin. Kyle then got angry.

"Then die!" he raised his hand and attempted to fire an energy attack. But nothing happened. "Huh?"

"Why aren't you doing anything?" asked Brett.

"I'm trying." said Kyle, He tried firing off another energy attack, but the result was the same.

"Your powers were stolen." said the Shobijin.

"WHAT?" cried Kyle and Brett. "How?"

"The Dacras." said the Shobijin. "When Caeruleus stabbed you, he took the entities that gave you your powers into himself. He became the most powerful being in the world."

"If he became so powerful, why didn't he kill us when he had a chance?" asked Brett.

"Because he wanted to get you two back to your world safely!" I screamed

"What?" asked Kyle.

"No matter what happened between the three of you, all he ever wished for was to send you back home, to your world." I said. "I told you all of this back at the island. He has expressed nothing but concern over you two. The only reason he fought you was because he wanted to protect the crew and himself."

"Really?" asked Brett. It appeared like my words were reaching him. I nodded. "I can't believe we did all that terrible stuff to him." Kyle stood there, with a sad look on his face.

"Do you think he'll ever forgive us?" asked Kyle.

"His last words was that he forgave you completely." said Robin. She was the only one who spoke up.

"Kyle, Brett, are you ready to go home?" asked the Shobijin. They nodded. "Luffy, give us the crystal."

I reached out to give them the crystal, but I withdrew my arm. I couldn't let it go. Robin wrapped her hand around mine and helped me give the Shobijin the crystal. It took the both of them to hold the crystal. They started to glow gold, and the crystal levitated. It went to the ground and started growing. It became a crystal arch. Within the arch, there was a light.

"This will take us home?" asked Kyle. The Shobijin nodded and said yes.

"Uh, Straw Hat…" said Brett. I looked at him angrily. "I just want you to know, that I'm sorry."

"Shut up. I won't ever forgive you or your brother." I said. "If it wasn't for Caeruleus asking me to get you home, I would have just given you back to the Marines."

"I understand." said Brett. He and Kyle then walked over to the arch.

"Wait." I said. They stopped and turned around. "Caeruleus said that you two know his real name. Can you tell me what it is?" They stood their thinking hard.

"I… I can't remember." said Kyle. He started crying. "How could I forget his name?"

"Your memories of him are fading." said the Shobijin. "He wasn't meant to exist at all. He only existed as the Dragon's vessel. I am truly sorry." Kyle and Brett then started crying even harder. After a few minutes, the stood up and walked through the doorway.

After they walked through the arch, it started glowing and reverted back into its tear shape. Luffy went and picked it up, only for it to turn to dust in his hand. Robin tore off some of her dress and made a small bag to hold the crystal powder. Once she tied the bag close, she gave it to me, and I broke down crying. The entire crew then started crying. Actually, they all mourned in their own ways. Seeing that we were in no condition to travel, the Shobijin insisted we stay on the island until they deem us travel worthy. The entire crew agreed. Even I was too sad to even think about the One Piece.

**The End**

**Thanks to all who have read and stuck with the story. It was really fun writing it and I hope you all enjoyed it. If you liked what you read, please review. I have many more stories swimming around in my head, so If you liked this story, I hope you'll like those. To listen to the music in this chapter, go to my profile and follow the link under Chapter 18.**

**As of March 29, 2012, a new story has been posted, entitled The Darkness Saga: Lamia Mystica. If you enjoyed this story, I recommend (as the author) that you read it and tell m e what you think. Please?**


	19. Secret Ending: Evil Awakens

**Chapter 19**

**Secret Ending: Evil Awakens**

I had no idea where I was. I remembered talking to Luffy and the others, asking them to get Kyle and Brett home. I remember smashing my hand into the air, creating a tear in the fabric of Space-Time. I jumped through it, an appeared in an unknown place.

It was a dark area. I could see, but there was just a large expanse of nothing. Despite my intense pain, and that my body was breaking apart, I walked straight forward. I tried to focus my healing abilities, but they weren't working. I figured that since the three entities gave my cousins and I healing abilities, that me having all three would increase my healing abilities, but I was wrong.

"Gah!" I coughed out. Blood spilled out of my mouth. I tripped over my foot and fell to the ground. "Somebody…anybody… please help me."

"_I hear you my child."_ said a mysterious voice. It sounded eerily familiar. _"Come to me, and I shall end your suffering."_

I couldn't believe it. There was actually another person in this god-forsaken place. And he wanted to help me. I stood up, and followed my the voice. It whispered, to me, telling me to come closer and closer. I walked for what seemed like ages, until I saw a blinding light. I ran towards the light till I arrived at its source.

It was a huge pillar of light. It rose far higher than I could even see. I walked closer and saw that there were seven crystal statues surrounding the pillar. Each crystal was of nude people, but, all of their 'areas' were covered by a crystal that billowed around them. There were statues of three girls, and four guys. The girl statues had closed eyes, while the statues of the men had open eyes.

The one closest to me was a statue of a beautiful woman. Her hair had a pink tint to it, and her arm reached for her chest, as if she was praying. In the place of where her Heart was supposed to be, the was a light, red rose. On my other side, there was a statue of a boy. He looked about my age, and was lifted in the air by some more crystals. His hands were incased in a rough crystal. In his chest, the same place as were a Heart would go, there was a yellow-green star.

Before I could actually look at the other statues, I saw an amazing sight. Within the pillar, there were swords that shone in a brilliant, bright light. Beyond the swords, in the center of the pillar, there was another crystal statue. However, it seemed different. It was made of black and dark purple crystal. On its back was eight large wings that were made of black and crimson crystals. I couldn't see its face, as it had it in its hands, like it was weeping. A weeping angel. The weirdest thing though, was that it was tied to the ground by a chain of light.

"_You have arrived, my child." _said the voice.

"Can you really help me?" I asked.

"_Yes, my child…" _started the voice "_I can help you."_

"Where are you?" I asked. It was quiet for a few moments.

"_I am right here in front of you," _said the voice, _"Vessel of Darkness."_

From the black statue came black lighting. It hit me and lifted me off the ground. I screamed in immense pain. I heard the voice laughing, as if it was enjoying my pain and my fear. Then, I was surrounded by a transparent orb. I tried banging on it, but it wouldn't crack or anything. Chains came from the orb and wrapped around me. It wrapped around my throat and nearly choked me, while other chains wrapped around my right arm, my waist, and my legs. I attempted to struggle, but the chains caused me more pain than the black lightning. I started losing consciousness, but I heard the voice say one more thing.

"_A fragment has returned to me." _it said. _"I must have my power restored! I need heralds to gather them. The child's cracks in the universe will aid me. I have great plans for the universe. Not even the Keyblade will be able to stop me. When Light dies, Darkness will rise, and Silence will fall!"_


End file.
